Le monde de Sekai
by Tilarion
Summary: Jelifar, vénérable magicien de Sekai, ne se doutait pas qu'aller aux toilettes était dangereux : Le voila embarqué malgré lui dans une quête pour sauver le monde, en compagnie d'un garçon maladroit, de son ami à l'humour très spécial et d'un érudit blasé.
1. Prologue

Prologue : L'enlèvement

Il faisait nuit lorsque le Sombre arriva à la maison des Dardands, dans la petite bourgade de Pelintheval. Ou plutôt la chaumière car les Dardands n'étaient pas riches. Vieille famille de paysans, ils avaient toujours vécu modestement au cours des siècles et toujours en règle avec les lois, même lors des Années Pendules. Cela leur suffisait cependant pour vivre et leur demeure reflétait l'état d'esprit qui se succédait de génération en génération : une chaumière en terre cuite dont la façade sud s'ornait d'un manteau de lierre, et dont la cheminée de brique laissait s'échapper d'épaisses volutes de fumée. Une atmosphère calme et tranquille s'en dégageait.  
M. Emile Dardand fumait sa pipe au coin du feu pendant que Mme Régine Dardand couchait le petit Théo. Le Sombre frappa à la porte. M. Dardand vint lui ouvrir. Comme tous les membres de son espèce, il était grand, brun, de corpulence moyenne, le regard froid. Il portait une tunique violette ornée d'une plume d'oie blanche.  
Bien que surpris par cette visite imprévue à une heure aussi tardive, M. Dardand l'accueillit chaleureusement et lui proposa à boire après qu'ils se soient assis.

- Non merci, refusa le Sombre. Je suis en mission. En mission pour la Bibliothèque.

Emile haussa les épaules : les Sombres étaient toujours taciturnes et peu enclins à la détente. De plus, de par la plume ornant sa tunique, il avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'un Sombre de la Bibliothèque. Non, ce qui l'intriguait était la raison de sa présence chez lui.

- Je suis ici pour vous annoncer une excellente nouvelle. J'ai l'honneur de vous informer que votre fils a été choisi par le Registre pour devenir l'un des nôtres. Il s'agit d'une grande première dans notre histoire.

Le brave paysan faillit s'étouffer avec sa pipe. Comment ? Théo allait être un Sombre ? Il allait être comme ces pourritures ? Son propre fils ? Jamais ! Il exprima à ladite pourriture ses sentiments sur le sujet, lui arrachant un soupir auquel succéda un sourire. 

- Je suis navré, susurra-t-il, mais nul ne peut contester les décisions du Registre.

Sa silhouette parut se troubler, s'effacer légèrement. Soudain, il disparut dans les ténèbres du sol. Emile étouffa un juron et grimpa l'escalier quatre à quatre. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte de la chambre de son fils et vit ce qu'il redoutait de voir. Régine gisait assommée au pied du berceau vide. Le Sombre était parti. Avec Théo.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : Où l'on apprend qu'aller aux toilettes n'est pas toujours une bonne idée

- Qui peut me rappeler la légende des Furias ? demanda Mme Erudit, la professeur d'histoire ancienne, Rudolf ?

Personne ne fut surpris lorsque Rudolf Obtus l'énonça sans hésiter. Jeune homme blond au regard d'émeraude, à la stature droite et à l'allure sèche, c'était un brillant élève qui était toujours le premier de sa classe. On le surnommait l'incrédule en raison de sa manie de toujours vouloir trouver une explication logique et rationnelle à un phénomène ; pour lui tout était explicable, même le plus étrange des mystères. Il possédait en outre un caractère bien trempé et était intraitable envers ceux qu'il haïssait. Ce qui était le cas de Frédéric.

Frédéric Rueffag était le garçon aux cheveux noirs et l'air hébété assis au second rang. Malgré son apparence, il était d'une rare intelligence et possédait un cœur d'or. Son problème est qu'il était très maladroit, d'une malchance incroyable et qu'il se fourrait toujours dans de mauvaises situations sans le faire exprès. C'était justement à cause de cela qu'il s'était attiré la haine de Obtus

Un jour que leur classe visitait la citadelle de Broturien, Frédéric avait trébuché et était tombé sur Rudolf qui avait dû faire un saut en arrière pour l'éviter. L'ennui résidait dans le fait que la fosse à purin se trouvait juste derrière. L'incrédule ne lui avait jamais pardonné.

A la sortie de l'école, Frédéric demanda à son meilleur ami Victor Curafre si il voulait venir goûter chez lui :

- Et comment ! S'exclama le garçon, ta mère a du goût pour le thé ! Goûter !

Brun aux yeux marrons, Victor était plein de malice et toujours de bonne humeur. Il avait également une passion pour les jeux de mots et en faisait très souvent, ce qui pouvait devenir agaçant à la longue.

- Encore à débiter tes jeux de mots stupides ? Fit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Rudolf. Victor l'apostropha joyeusement :

- Tiens ! Mais c'est ce cher incrédule ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

- Tu n'aimes pas le poisson ?

- Hilarant…..

- Comme d'habitude, conclut le jeune homme avec un grand sourire.

Frédéric demanda alors à Obtus ce qu'il désirait.

- Ce que je veux ? Toujours la même chose : te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce !

- Encore cette histoire, soupira Frédéric, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne l'avais pas fait exprès et que je m'excusais.

Et sans attendre la réponse de l'autre, il tourna les talons et s'en alla, suivi de Victor :

- A ta place, je l'aurais jeté.

- Non, j'ai fait une erreur et je l'assume. Cela ne me dérange pas.

- Tu es toujours bien rangé de toute façon.

- C'est vrai que tu es lourd parfois.

- Je ne fais que 53 kg pourtant !

Pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la maison de Frédéric, un événement se produisit qui allait les entraîner dans une histoire incroyable.

La Bibliothèque, citée de la connaissance et de la magie, s'étendait dans la plus grande vallée des Montagnes Rouges.

Entourée d'une triple rangée de remparts sur lequel se tenait en permanence de nombreux gardes pour la protéger d'une éventuelle attaque des harpies vivant aux alentours, on y accédait par un grand portail orné du blason de la ville : une plume d'oie blanche sur fond violet.

Les rues étaient étroites, sinueuses et des individus en tout genre s'y pressaient, allant du riche marchand au voleur pouilleux. Une tour dominait l'ensemble, c'était là que vivaient le Registre et plusieurs grands magiciens.

Les toilettes de cette tour était une oasis pour les personnes possédant un estomac fragile. Un homme d'une soixantaine d'année portant une robe bleue et une barbe blanche s'y rendait justement en marmonnant qu'il n'aurait pas dû reprendre sept fois de ce sanglier rôti aux fraises et arrosé à la crème de soja au dîner.

Cet homme était un magicien et se nommait Jelifar. Très respectueux des traditions et de la magie, il détestait la jeunesse qu'il trouvait trop insouciante, insolente et irrespectueuse. Sa qualité en matière de magie était modéré car très aléatoire. Il se trouvait à la Bibliothèque pour soumettre au Registre sa thèse sur les glousseurs à poils longs qui, selon lui, allait révolutionner le monde.

Pour l'heure, il allait vérifier la théorie de soulagement du corps après la vidange de la vessie. Il s'installa donc à un compartiment libre et constata avec satisfaction que la théorie était exacte. C'est alors qu'il entendit des voix provenant de la pièce à côté :

- Vous avez du nouveau ? Demanda une voix rocailleuse avec un soupçon de nervosité dans le ton .

- Pas encore, mais mes hommes cherchent dans chaque endroit où il y a un coin d'ombre, lui répondit une voix qui avait quelque chose d'inquiétant à entendre, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Jelifar s'interrompit dans sa tâche et leva la tête, surpris. Il connaissait ces voix.

- Du temps, du temps, on voit bien que ce n'est pas à vous qu'Il demande des comptes, et Il s'impatiente ! reprit la première voix.

- Vos mages n'ont rien trouvé ?

- Ils épluchent les livres anciens mais sans résultat. Nous devons trouver cette pierre très vite ou Il nous fera exécuter !

- Pas de danger pour moi, je Le connaît depuis longtemps et je pourrais me débrouiller avec Lui. A votre place c'est plutôt pour votre peau de couard que je m'inquiéterais.

- Comment osez-vous me parlez sur ce ton ! Vous……un simple Sombre !

L'autre ricana :

- Nous verrons bientôt lequel de nous deux est le moins important…..

C'est alors que Jelifar éternua. Une poussière de cèdre emportée par le vent était rentré par la fenêtre et lui voletait autour. Il était allergique au cèdre. Les voix se turent, une porte claqua et un homme entra. C'était Ulrivan, le bibliothécaire du troisième étage.

- Que faites-vous ici ? dit-il d'une voix rocailleuse.

- Ben ce que l'on fait dans des toilettes, j'urine.

- Oui c'est évident, excusez-moi.

Et il sortit. Jelifar, trop heureux de s'en sortir à si bon compte, se hâta de l'imiter et de s'éloigner. Il était perplexe : quelle était cette mystérieuse pierre dont avait parlé Ulrivan ? Et ce Il qu'il semblait craindre ? Et surtout pourquoi avait-il parlé avec ce capitaine Sombre ? Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ah oui, Théo Dardand.

Absorbé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas la patrouille de gardes et leur rentra dedans. Ceux-ci lui indiquèrent qu'ils avaient eu l'ordre d'évacuer la tour car un gnarax s'était échappé de la ménagerie du huitième étage et tuait tout sur son passage. Il les suivit sans poser de questions. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'ils se dirigeaient dans la direction opposé à la sortie qu'il subodora quelque chose de louche. En effet, ils le menèrent dans les cachots du sous-sol et l'enfermèrent dans une petite cellule malgré ses protestations.

Il y trouva un parchemin sur un tabouret bancal qui portait ces mots :

« Bienvenue dans votre nouvelle maison, j'espère que vous vous y plairez car vous ne la quitterez plus. Personne ne sait que vous êtes ici et personne ne le saura jamais. Adieu

Un capitaine Sombre qui n'aime pas les curieux »

Jelifar se mit alors en colère. Ah il n'aimait pas les curieux ce sale Théo ! Et bien il allait lui montrer sa puissante magie !

Rassemblant ses forces, il se mit à invoquer des puissances infernales pour détruire le mur et s'échapper, ce qui fit un trou………..de trente centimètres de diamètre.

- Hum ! Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! Je vais faire apparaître un passe-partout pour ouvrir la porte ! Aaaaaaaaaarakduuuuuum ! prononça-il avec une pose mystique.

Et il fit apparaître…………….un pigeon. Sa magie était trop aléatoire. Il ne perdit cependant pas son sang-froid et se mordit le bras pour faire couler celui qui se trouvait dans ses veines. Il arracha alors une plume du pigeon, la trempa dans son sang et écrivit derrière le parchemin de Dardand un appel au secours. Il accrocha le papier à la patte de l'animal, le lança à travers le trou et le regarda s'envoler en priant pour que quelqu'un lise le message.

Puis il s'assit sur le tabouret et se promit que s'il s'en sortait, il n'irait plus jamais aux toilettes.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : Il ne faut pas martyriser les animaux !**

Le pigeon de la forêt de Calambour, cet animal remarquable, est capable d'effectuer de longues distances sans se fatiguer et en mangeant peu. C'est pour cette raison qu'il est domestiqué afin de servir de messager, car il apporte les lettres en un temps record.

Le pigeon invoqué par Jelifar était un pigeon de Calambour. Il traversa aussi haut qu'il le put les ruelles de la Bibliothèque pour ne pas tomber sur des mendiants affamés qui l'aurait rôti à la broche, survola les remparts et commença à voler au hasard à travers la montagne. Il se demandait (et oui, un pigeon ça réfléchit parfois!) comment il avait pu passer de son arbre vert dans sa forêt chatoyante avec sa compagne à cet endroit humide et puant en compagnie de ce vieillard bizarre qui lui avait arraché une plume et fourré un papier sur la patte. L'oiseau en était là de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose le frôler. Levant la tête, il aperçut la harpie qui venait de le manquer de peu.

Triste résultat de l'union d'une femme et d'un gryffon, les harpies avaient profité de la période d'anarchie des Années Pendules où le pouvoir n'avait cessé de changer de main pour prendre d'assaut la capitale en compagnie des Gnarax. Elles avaient été repoussées de peu et exterminées. Les survivantes s'étaient alors repliés dans les Montagnes Rouges et autour de la Bibliothèque. A présent elles attaquaient tout ce qui passait dans la montagne, ce qui rendait l'endroit très dangereux à traverser sans une forte escorte.

Celle qui avait attaqué le pigeon était particulièrement affamée et fit claquer ses ignobles serres d'impatience. Celui-ci se mit alors à voler aussi vite qu'il le put pour ne pas finir en chair à pâtée. La créature poussa un hurlement strident et se lança à sa poursuite. Une course effrénée commença alors à travers les rochers de la montagne, ayant pour enjeu la satisfaction d'un estomac et la survie d'une existence. La vitesse du pigeon était de plus ralentie de par le poids du message.

Malheureusement pour elle, la harpie n'avait pas mangé depuis trois jours et sa vue commençait à se brouiller. Elle vit deux rochers, voulut passer au milieu et s'écrasa sur le seul rocher qu'il y avait en réalité. N'en croyant pas sa chance, le pigeon s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

Il finit par sortir des montagnes et vola durant trois heures sans ralentir jusqu'à un petit village appelé Dante. Epuisé et à bout de forces, il tomba, passa à travers une lucarne et atterrit au pied de deux garçons.

Victor et Frédéric, après avoir goûté, bûchaient sur leurs devoirs dans la chambre de Frédéric tout en discutant de tout et de rien (et faisaient surtout ça d'ailleurs) lorsque quelque chose tomba du plafond sur la moquette devant eux.

- Ca m'a tout l'air d'un pigeon, commença Frédéric en s'approchant.

- Ta perspicacité m'étonnera toujours !

- Bon ça va, on dirait qu'il a quelque chose attaché à la patte.

Frédéric s'agenouilla et prit délicatement le pigeon dans sa main. Il détacha le morceau de papier un peu brusquement et l'oiseau sursauta.

- J'ai l'impression que le voyage l'a rendu fou, il perd la tête ! dit Victor.

Intrigué, le garçon releva la sienne et mit la main devant la bouche : si le pauvre animal avait sursauté, ce n'était pas en raison de sa brusquerie mais à cause de la patte du chat qui venait de lui arracher la tête.

- C'est horrible ! s'exclama-il.

- En effet c'est terrible, il est en train de saigner sur la moquette, ta mère va te tuer.

- …

Le chat, lui, ne perdit pas de temps : il attrapa le reste du pigeon des mains de Frédéric avec le message et avala le tout.

- Fougueux !

- Ah ben il avait faim ton chat, constata Victor.

- Faut récupérer le papier !

- Et comment ? On attend que ça ressorte ?

- Exactement ! Ca finira bien par sortir.

- Ca sent mauvais comme situation, c'est le cas de le dire !

- …

- J'ai une idée pour récupérer plus vite ce papier.

- Heu qui est ?

- Facile ! Comme quand on va chercher quelque chose dans une pièce : on ouvre la porte avec une clé et on entre. Sauf que là un couteau remplace la clé !

- Mais tu es ignoble avec les animaux !

- Bon bon, moi je disais ça pour aider.

- En attendant faut l'attraper…

- C'est parti !

- Non Victor ! Ne fais pas ça !

Mais il avait déjà bondi sur le chat qui commença à sauter partout dans la pièce, poursuivi par le garçon. Le vacarme et le chaos qui s'en suivit furent phénoménaux. Finalement, après quelques tours dans la chambre, il réussit à attraper Fougueux au vol juste avant que celui-ci ne saute par la fenêtre. Malheureusement, il fut emporté par son élan et passa par la fenêtre avec le chat. Voyant cela, Frédéric se dépêcha de dévaler l'escalier pour le rejoindre. Il ne vit la vieille dame qui commençait à grimper les marches que trop tard….

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute voyons ! consola Victor. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que ta grand-mère venait te voir aujourd'hui et qu'elle apportait un vase de famille très précieux !

- Je vais me pendre…..

- Arrête d'essayer de me faire plaisir ! On a récupéré le papier au moins !

- Youpi…

Après s'être fait viré de la maison pour la soirée après avoir fait tomber la grand-mère et le vase, Frédéric avait rejoint son ami qui avait fait vomir le chat en lui tombant dessus. Ce dernier, outré, avait alors pris la poudre d'escampette. Dans le vomi, entre les croquettes et les restes du pigeon, se trouvait le message. Ils le lurent, et leurs vies basculèrent alors.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3: Un peu d'histoire.**

Afin de rendre cette histoire, déjà confuse, un peu moins embrouillée, un peu d'histoire s'impose. Commençons donc par le commencement.

Le monde où se déroule ce récit se nomme Sekai.

Il comportait autrefois un continent unique appelé Verenigd mais une catastrophe naturelle a provoqué la Grande Séparation il y a des milliers d'années. Cela a entraîné la division de Verenigd en cinq continents, deux îles ainsi que l'apparition d'une faille dimensionnelle d'où avaient surgis des créatures inconnues et étranges, telles que les Gnarax, les Cristos ou encore les Sombres, avant de se refermer.

Ces derniers étaient des créatures mystérieuses possédant la capacité insolite de disparaître dans n'importe quel coin d'ombre, d'obscurité et autres ténèbres. Ils pouvaient donc être complètement invisibles durant la nuit s'ils le voulaient. Craints au début, ils avaient finalement réussi à s'intégrer dans la société après des années de méfiance. Les Sombres travaillaient à présent en tant qu'espions et tueurs à gages. Certains puissants de ce monde les utilisaient comme garde personnelle comme le Registre.

Le Registre était le chef de l'Ordre Magique qui comprenait tout individu utilisant la magie ou la sorcellerie. Dès qu'un Registre mourait, un autre était élu par l'Ordre. Il fallait qu'il soit bien sûr le plus fort mais aussi le plus sage de tous afin que le pouvoir ne lui monte pas à la tête et qu'il ne tente pas de dominer le monde grâce à son incroyable puissance magique. Siégeant à la cité de la Bibliothèque, il dirigeait l'Ordre Magique depuis sa tour. Mais il y eu parfois des dérapages dans la nomination de ce personnage.

Ainsi, il y a un siècle de cela, le Registre élu était bien le plus fort mais pas le plus sage. Il se nommait Faléquime et s'était spécialisé dans la magie ténébreuse.

Dévoré d'ambitions et ayant une énorme soif de puissance, il se mit en tête que, puisqu'il était le plus fort, le monde lui appartenait. Il rallia donc les Gnarax, Furias et toutes les autres créatures maléfiques, venues ou non de la faille. Fort de cette armée diabolique, il s'autoproclama maître de Sekai et se lança dans sa conquête.

Malheureusement pour lui, il se montra trop inconscient dans sa perpétuelle recherche de pouvoir qui l'obsédait. En effet, il voulut s'approprier la légendaire Pierre Obscure.

Cette pierre était censée être à l'origine de la catastrophe de la Grande Séparation et renfermerait donc une puissance incroyable capable de créer un monde, de le diviser ou de le détruire. Le problème est que, selon la légende, elle se trouverait dans la faille dimensionnelle. Pour la rouvrir il fallait produire une énergie égale à celle qui a séparé Verenigd, ce qui posait un léger souci à Faléquime qui, bien que très fort, ne possédait pas une telle puissance.

Afin de pallier à cela, il décida d'absorber toute la magie de tout le monde. Pour ce faire, il devait réunir les plus puissants membres de l'Ordre Magique à un endroit surplombant le monde entier, allier son pouvoir aux leurs et lancer ainsi à partir de lui un gigantesque sortilège d'absorption qui formerait une espèce d'énorme toile d'araignée dans le ciel qui aspirerait alors les forces magiques de tous les êtres vivants. La magie accumulée serait ensuite récoltée dans le corps de Faléquime qui l'utiliserait pour ouvrir la faille.

Pour l'endroit il choisit le Toit du monde, la plus haute montagne de Sekai, mais un problème se posa: comment attirer les membres de l'Ordre à qui il avait déclaré la guerre? Il tenta de les capturer mais en vain. Plus grave, ils avaient uni leurs forces et commençaient à repousser son armée.

« Pourquoi ces pitoyables larves ne veulent-elles pas s'incliner devant ma divine et invincible personne comme il est logique de le faire avec un être supérieur tel que moi? »

Telle fut la question existentielle que se posa le tyran. La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même, évidente pour lui: ils étaient stupides. Évidemment, il était tout à fait étrange que des personnes ne veuillent pas se soumettre à un homme voulant les réduire en esclavage...

Finalement, il décida de servir d'appât et se retrancha avec ce qui restait de son armée (dont la moitié avait déserté) au sommet du Toit du monde, dans la citadelle de Broturien. Là il attendit les magiciens de pied ferme et réussit à tous les piéger dans la fosse à purin. Il leur lança alors un sort d'hypnose et les mena sur le toit. Puis le Registre déchu commença à confectionner le sortilège d'absorption à l'aide des mages devenus légumes.

Par chance, Faléquime avait surestimé ses forces. Lorsque le sortilège d'absorption atteint son paroxysme, il ne réussit pas à le contrôler et son corps ne le supporta pas : il fut alors détruit et disparut sans laisser de traces. C'est ainsi que la plus grande menace de Sekai fut vaincu à cause de son orgueil.

Après cet événement, un grand chamboulement politique apparut, notamment à l'Ordre Magique, ainsi qu'un climat tendu où tout le monde se méfiait de tout le monde. Bientôt, des guerres éclatèrent et les dirigeants ne cessèrent de changer. De plus, les résidus de l'armée de Faléquime et d'autres monstres en profitèrent pour tenter de prendre le pouvoir et attaquèrent les villes. La plus célèbre attaque étant celles des harpies et des Gnarax qui faillirent réussir à prendre Nardu, la capitale. Les monstres finirent par être repoussés et peu à peu, le gouvernement se stabilisa et la paix revint enfin. On appela cette période troublée les Années Pendules.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, aucun événement ne vint plus troubler cette paix. Jusqu'à ce fameux appel au secours de Jelifar….


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 : En route pour la Bibliothèque !**

Jelifar a toujours été un homme qui attachait une grande importance à la manière d'écrire. Par ailleurs, son passe-temps favori était de faire de la musique avec sa magie. Et cela se voyait dans son message.

« Un Sombre mécréant m'a jeté dans le troisième cachot du second sous-sol de la Bibliothèque en raison des paroles que j'ai surpris et qu'il ne fallait pas ouïr. J'aimerais bien y rester le moins possible donc si vous pouviez venir m'aider ce serait gentil. Par contre, si vous êtes un brigand, un mage noir ou un monstre, merci de remettre ce message où vous l'avez trouvé.

Signé : Jelifar, le magicien musicien »

Tels furent les mots que lurent Frédéric et Victor, assis sur les marches de la maison de Frédéric.

- Bon on fait quoi ? demanda l'ami de ce dernier.

- On va l'aider ?

- T'es plus comique que moi parfois. La Bibliothèque ! Mais c'est très loin ! Et on aura de la chance si on y arrive en un seul morceau !

- Mais il est en danger.

- Alors montrons le message à tes parents.

- On ne peut pas, j'ai été viré de la maison. Et avec le couvre-feu qui ne va pas tarder, il n'y aura bientôt plus d'adultes. En plus ils ne nous croiraient pas.

Le couvre-feu permettait aux ruraux de ne pas se faire attaquer en pleine rue par des Nocturnes, sortes de chauves-souris noires géantes assoiffées de sang rôdant dans les campagnes et sortant la nuit.

- Autant ce message est une blague, reprit Victor.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi y a-il un billet de menace derrière ? Qui n'a pas la même écriture ? Ca veut dire que cet homme n'avait que ce papier sous la main et donc qu'il est prisonnier.

- Il est plutôt pris au piège que pris au nier.

- ….

- Tu m'as convaincu. Par contre, il y a un léger problème.

- Lequel ? demanda Frédéric.

- Nous ne sommes que des adolescents, pas des personnages de roman. Par conséquent, comment allons réussir à atteindre la Bibliothèque sans nous faire détrousser par des brigands, déchiqueter par des harpies, griller par des Furias? Sans compter la soif, la faim, la…..

- Je crois que j'ai compris l'idée générale.

- Tant mieux, tu vas pouvoir entrer dans l'armée !

- ….

- Bref, nous n'avons aucune provision, aucun équipement et aucun moyen de transport. Dans le genre mission de sauvetage, on a déjà vu mieux non ?

Les deux garçons en étaient là de leur réflexion lorsque quelqu'un s'arrêta devant eux et les regarda d'un air narquois. Ils relevèrent la tête et virent Rudolf avec un gros sac à dos.

- Oh non pas lui ! bougonna Victor.

- Quel accueil chaleureux, ironisa Obtus. Que faites-vous là ? Vous voulez vous faire manger par les Nocturnes ?

- Très drôle. Et toi ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas chez toi ? Et c'est quoi ce sac à dos ?

- Et bien figures-toi que, grâce à mon intellect très développé, j'ai été admis à l'université de la cité de la connaissance ! Je vais enfin côtoyer de vrais étudiants de ma valeur ! Des étudiants rationnels comme moi.

- J'imagine une école avec plein de Rudolf, ce doit pas être beau à voir !

- Persifle toujours. Là-bas je réussirais à prouver que l'Ordre Magique n'est qu'un gigantesque bluff. Parce que je suis certain que….

- Que la magie n'existe pas, tu nous l'as répété je ne sais combien de fois, soupira Frédéric.

- Exactement ! Donc j'ai pris quelques affaires et j'allais prendre la navette-souffleuse quand je suis tombé sur vous.

Les souffleuses étaient un moyen de transport privilégié à Sekai, bien que peu développé en raison de sa coûteuse fabrication. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que les souffleuses pour les particuliers étaient rares et qu'elles étaient plutôt destinées au transport en commun, financées par les Etats. Ayant la forme d'une assiette renversée, leur principe était simple : de petits tubes placés sur les côtés aspiraient de l'air qui était ensuite rejetée à une très grande vitesse par des trous situés sous et à l'arrière de la souffleuse. Cela permettait au véhicule d'avancer au-dessus du sol, ce qui était très pratique pour éviter les cailloux, creux et autres bosses de la route, notamment en montagne.

- Allez je vous laisse ! J'ai ma navette à prendre. Au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir ! lança Rudolf avec un signe de la main avant de s'éloigner.

- Bon débarras ! s'exclama Victor. Une bonne chose de faite.

Frédéric avait l'air songeur :

- Victor, il a dit qu'il allait à la cité de la connaissance …

- Et alors ?

- Alors la cité de la connaissance, c'est la Bibliothèque !

- Mille glousseurs ! Il faut le rattraper !

Et ils se lancèrent à sa poursuite. Ils le rattrapèrent au moment où il allait arriver à la station.

- Allons bon ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore ? Je vous suis si indispensable que ça?

- Pas dix, ni même deux pensées !

- Abruti…..

Frédéric prit alors une profonde inspiration et la parole :

- Rudolf, combien as-tu de billets pour la navette?

- Hein ? Quatre au cas où ma famille aurait voulu venir avec moi, mais elle a préféré rester ici. Pourquoi ?

-Nous aussi nous avons besoin d'aller à la Bibliothèque. Alors pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, nous donner deux billets pour la navette ?

- Mais bien entendu que je vais vous donner les billets afin que vous puissiez voyager gratis….. Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous aider ?

- Ce n'est pas pour nous, intervint Victor, mais pour sauver quelqu'un.

- Ben voyons ! Vous êtes de vaillants guerriers vous maintenant ?

- Bon, va falloir être plus persuasif, conclut Victor.

Et il tapa un grand coup sur la tête d'Obtus qui s'écroula.

- J'ai toujours dit que ses discours étaient assommants !

- Mais tu es fou ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Très simple, on passe chez moi pour prendre des provisions et du matériel de camping, on lui emprunte deux billets et on prend la navette !

- Mais…. et lui ? Il va se faire dévorer par les Nocturnes s'il reste là !

- Bon et bien nous n'avons qu'à l'emmener avec nous dans la navette.

- …..

C'est ce qu'ils finirent par faire. Après s'être équipé chez Victor et dit aux parents qu'ils allaient faire un peu de camping dans la Forêt Feuillue durant quelques jours, ils entrèrent dans la navette en portant Rudolf, ce qui étonna le contrôleur.

- Notre ami était un peu fatigué et il s'est assoupi ! dit Frédéric en tendant les billets avec un grand sourire.

Ils parcoururent durant la nuit la distance séparant Dante de la Bibliothèque et arrivèrent aux portes de la cité à l'aube, soutenant l'incrédule toujours inconscient.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 : Le sauvetage**

Les rues surpeuplées de la Bibliothèque étaient construites d'une manière particulière qui faisait que l'on arrivait toujours devant la tour. Frédéric et Victor n'eurent donc aucune difficulté à trouver l'entrée principale, encadrée par deux gardes armés de hallebardes et vêtus du traditionnel uniforme violet à plume blanche. Ils la franchirent et se retrouvèrent dans un immense hall.

Sous leurs pieds, un tapis mauve menait à un grand escalier permettant d'accéder aux étages supérieurs. De part et d'autre du tapis se trouvaient des blocs de marbre soutenant des bustes d'anciens Registres ayant particulièrement bien dirigé l'Ordre, leur nom indiqué par une petite plaque de cuivre. A droite du grand escalier, on en apercevait un autre qui descendait en spirale, bien moins majestueux. Il était étroit, sombre et les marches semblaient glissantes.

- Et maintenant? demanda Victor.

- On descend au second sous-sol, répondit son ami.

- Bon ben c'est parti !

Et ils entamèrent la descente du petit escalier.

Pendant ce temps, une curieuse scène se déroulait. Deux morceaux de falaise rattachés entre elles à leur base par des poutrelles de métal flottaient très haut dans l'espace, survolant le monde. Chacune des falaises comportait une plate-forme de pierre à leur sommet. La première plate-forme était large de seulement dix mètres et une stèle noire y était posé. Sur la seconde de cinquante mètres de diamètre se trouvait un homme et deux oiseaux sur des perchoirs, un perroquet et un hibou. Le hibou dormait. Les plates-formes étaient reliées entre elles par un pont de corde.

L'homme était grand, brun, le teint très pâle à la limite du blanc et uniquement vêtu d'une tunique couleur saphir. Il paraissait parler tout seul.

- Je suis certain qu'il y a un moyen de sortir d'ici!

C'est alors que, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le perroquet lui répondit:

- Pourquoi vouloir partir d'ici alors qu'on y est bien?

- Silence toi le piaf! Ne recommence pas à m'embrouiller!

- A quoi sert d'avoir la parole si l'on doit se taire?

- Tu m'énerve avec tes questions!

Il s'emporta alors et fit un geste de la main, ce qui entraina...rien du tout.

- A quoi bon tenter d'utiliser la magie alors que le temps et l'espace n'existent pas ici? observa le perroquet.

- Si le temps n'existe pas, pourquoi parlons-nous alors??

- Qui sait? Peut-être ne sommes-nous que des illusions.

- Je ne suis pas une illusion! Je suis l'être vivant le plus puissant de tous les temps! s'anima l'homme.

- Mais es-tu réellement vivant? Peut-être n'es-tu qu'une simple marionnette dotée d'une conscience...

- Et dire que ça fait plus d'un siècle que ça dure!

- Est-ce vraiment un siècle? Puisque le temps n'a pas cours... objecta le volatile.

- Ca suffit! Et d'abord, pourquoi est-ce toujours toi qui est réveillé? Pourquoi pas le hibou?

- Si l'oiseau du Doute est en éveil, l'oiseau de la Certitude dort. Et ainsi de suite, pour l'éternité...

- Je ne comprend jamais rien à ce que tu me racontes!

- C'est normal, la parole n'est rien. Les mots sont si éphémères...

La sentinelle qui gardait les cachots du second sous-sol de la tour de la Bibliothèque s'ennuyait ferme appuyé sur sa lance, il ne se passait jamais rien ici!

Ce garde roux à l'air bênet se nommait Gédéon-Lionel-Urbain-Bertrand mais tout le monde l'appelait Glub pour abréger.

Il décida de passer le temps en allant causer un brin avec les rares prisonniers. Justement, un vieil homme en robe bleue avait été emprisonné dans la cellule du fond il y a peu et il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de lui parler. Glub alla donc le voir et l'apostropha joyeusement à travers les barreaux du judas:

- Salut papy! Comment qu'ça va?

Le papy en question gromella quelque chose de peu flatteur envers les sentinelles qui ne laissaient pas tranquille les honnêtes gens emprisonnés injustement et se tourna vers le mur du fond.

- Pfffff c'est bien ma veine, pensa Glub en s'éloignant, je tombe encore sur un ronchon! A quand la relève?

Rudolf avait mal à la tête. Il s'était réveillé cinq minutes auparavant adossé au mur d'une auberge de la cité située près du portail.

A présent, il déambulait à travers les rues en tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées encore brumeuses. Apparemment, ces imbéciles de Curafre et de Rueffag l'avaient assommé, s'étaient servi de ses billets pour utiliser la navette et se rendre à la Bibliothèque.

Bon, il se trouvait dans la ville, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour le moment. Les deux idiots pouvaient bien faire ce qu'ils voulaient, il s'en moquait.

Un sauvetage avait dit Victor? Ils avaient définitivement perdu la tête, déjà que c'était pas fameux avant.

Maintenant, il fallait se rendre à l'université.

Frédéric et Victor étaient bien embêtés: quelle cellule était celle de Jelifar? Il devait y en avoir une bonne cinquantaine au deuxième sous-sol.

- Bon et bien nous n'avons plus qu'à regarder à travers chaque judas, trancha Frédéric.

Son ami l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

- Chut! Tu n'entend rien?

Une voix provenant de l'angle du couloir venait de lancer un retentissant "Salut papy! Comment qu'ça va?" auquel lui répondit un gromellement étouffé. Puis des pas retentirent, se rapprochèrent et une sentinelle rousse apparut, qui s'arrêta à leur vue.

- Allons bon, qu'est-ce que vous faites là les jeunots? Z'êtes perdus?

Un instant désarçonné, Frédéric reprit rapidement son sang-froid et répondit qu'ils venaient voir leur oncle Jelifar qui purgait une petite peine de prison ici.

- Vous parlez du vieux pas bavard? Ma foi, les visites ne sont pas interdites du moment qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un criminel dangereux. Par ici!

Glub les conduisit jusqu'à la cellule du magicien et les fit entrer. Victor se précipita sur Jelifar et l'étreignit vigoureusement.

- Cher oncle ! Comme tu m'as manqué !

- Hein ? balbutia le vieil homme éberlué.

- Jouez le jeu, lui chuchota le garçon à l'oreille, nous sommes ici pour vous sortir de là.

- Ah heu oui bien sûr. Mon neveu ! Cela fait si longtemps !

Le garde essuya une larme. Frédéric le remarqua et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

- Oh c'est juste que c'est tellement beau ces retrouvailles !

- …….

Il était temps de faire la diversion prévue pendant que Glub pleurait, pensa le garçon. Il recula discrètement jusque dans le couloir. Là, il alla à une porte de cellule dont il tira le verrou, seul moyen de fermeture. Puis il ouvrit la porte et fit signe au prisonnier de sortir.

Celui-ci était de petite taille avec une barbe brune et vêtu d'une tunique noire en cuir de glousseur.

- Enfin libre ! s'exclama-il d'une voix rauque avant de se précipiter hors de sa prison.

Glub eut tout juste le temps de venir voir ce qu'il se passait avant que le détenu ne lui chipe le poignard accroché à sa ceinture.

- Mais….mais…..mais ! Qu'as-tu fait ? Pourquoi as-tu libéré Kehle, le plus dangereux prisonnier du sous-sol !?

- Le plus dange….oh noooooon ! pâlit Frédéric.

- Et si gamin, fit l'intéressé d'un air goguenard, je suis le fameux brigand égorgeur ! Et cela faisait pas mal de temps que j'avais envie de taillader la gorge d'un garde !

Héroïquement, Glub se mit devant la fripouille pour protéger les garçons et leur ordonna de s'enfuir.

- Avec plaisir, lança Victor, par contre nous emmenons notre « oncle » avec nous !

- C…comment ? Mais…..non ! tenta de protester la pauvre sentinelle.

Mais ils ne lui laissèrent pas le choix et coururent en le laissant à son triste sort, suivi du magicien qui n'y comprenait pas grand-chose. Ils réussirent à sortir sans encombre de la tour et ne s'arrêtèrent essoufflés que cinq rues après.

- Bon et maintenant, si vous me disiez qui vous êtes ? demanda Jelifar.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 : L'aventure commence…**

- Si je comprends bien, résuma Jelifar, vous êtes venus sauver une personne que vous ne connaissez pas sur la seule foi d'un morceau de parchemin, en mentant à vos parents et en utilisant des moyens peu honnêtes pour parvenir jusqu'ici. Vous êtes vraiment des irresponsables!  
- Dis donc papy, je te rappelle qu'on vient de te sauver d'une agonie longue et douloureuse dans ta petite cellule mal éclairée et avec vue sur la décharge, rétorqua Victor.

- Papy ? Papy ??? Petit impertinent ! On ne t'a jamais appris à respecter tes aînés ?!

- Vous n'êtes pas mon aîné vu que nous ne sommes pas de la même famille et que je n'ai pas de frère.

- C'est pour ça que je déteste la jeunesse, soupira le pauvre magicien, tous des malpolis…

C'est à cet instant que Frédéric décida d'intervenir :

- Heu bon, à présent que vous savez qui nous sommes, pourriez-vous nous raconter ce qui vous est arrivé?

Et Jelifar leur conta son aventure, depuis ses maux d'estomac au pigeon invoqué accidentellement.

- Il ne me restait alors plus qu'à attendre et espérer que quelqu'un reçoive le message. Puis vous êtes arrivés. La suite, vous la connaissez, finit-il.

- Je vois. Donc vous avez entendu quelque chose que vous n'auriez pas dû entendre et qui a l'air assez grave, réfléchit Frédéric.

- C'est sûr que c'est pas aigu !

- Que savez-vous sur ce Théo Dardand monsieur Jelifar ? Continua le garçon.

- Pas grand-chose. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est le chef des Sombres de la Bibliothèque et qu'il est réputé pour son manque de scrupules. Je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une ou deux fois mais je l'ai trouvé mauvais dès le premier coup d'œil. De plus, certaines rumeurs racontent qu'il serait un humain qui a été enlevé à sa famille lorsqu'il était bébé.

- Un humain possédant des pouvoirs de Sombre ? Totalement impossible ! Objecta Victor.

- C'est ce que disent les rumeurs.

- Et bien nous ne sommes pas d'humeur à avoir un rhume, alors pas de rumeurs !

- ……..

- Hum, c'est bien beau tout ça mais que comptez-vous faire maintenant ? Demanda Frédéric.

- Je vais aller immédiatement prévenir le vénérable Registre, lui seul saura comment réagir.

- Ah ? J'espère que tu es influent, parce que ce sera ta parole contre celle de Théo. Et à la place du Registre, j'aurais plutôt tendance à croire le chef de ma garde personnelle qu'un voyageur de passage tel que toi, remarqua Victor.

- Comment osez-vous me tutoyer ?! Nous n'avons pas élevé les glousseurs ensemble que je sache ! Et d'abord, je ne suis pas un simple mage de passage, je suis le grand magicien musicien Jelifar !

- Musicien ?

- Exactement ! Je joue de la flûte admirablement. Malheureusement, je l'ai perdu lorsque j'ai été jeté en prison…

- Nos oreilles sont sauvés.

- Vous dites ?

- Rien, rien ! Et quel genre de magie utilisez-vous ?

- Et bien, je possède un pouvoir fabuleux : j'ai le don de faire apparaître des pièges à souris à volonté !

- Ca c'est utile….

A ce moment, un homme passa devant eux et s'engouffra dans la taverne d'en face, un homme que Jelifar connaissait : Ulrivan. Il lui emboîta le pas, suivi de Frédéric et de Victor intrigués.

- Il y a un souci ? Demanda Frédéric

- Chuuuuuut ! C'est le bibliothécaire, celui qui parlait avec Théo ! Je me demande bien ce qu'il fait ici…

On ne voyait pas grand-chose dans la taverne, l'air étant masqué par une épaisse fumée provenant du tabac des clients. Néanmoins, nos amis parvinrent à repérer Ulrivan assis à une table et en grande conversation avec un individu d'aspect assez louche. Ils se rapprochèrent discrètement d'eux et s'assirent à une table voisine. Une tapisserie rouge rongée aux mites les cachait aux yeux du bibliothécaire mais ils parvenaient tout de même à entendre tout ce que disait sa voix rocailleuse.

- Le chef commence à s'impatienter, Il veut des résultats au plus vite.

- Je fais ce que je peux, tu crois que c'est facile à trouver une gemme philosophique ? S'énerva l'autre

- Moins fort ! Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Ca se pourrait bien….

- Et bien, dis moi donc !

- Les temps sont durs tu sais…commença le bonhomme.

- D'accord j'ai compris, combien ?

- Hum… 5000 avec les intérêts.

- Tu es pire qu'un Sombre !

- Inutile de tenter de me flatter, allonges plutôt la monnaie.

Ulrivan lui tendit une bourse à contre-cœur, qu'il empocha.

- Merci bien.

- Alors ?

- Alors la gemme du Savoir se trouve dans la forêt de Calambour.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- J'en suis même certain. J'ai vu la pierre de mes propres yeux mais malheureusement des Gnarax me sont tombés dessus avant que je puisse m'en emparer. Trois de mes hommes sont tombés et j'ai dû fuir en emportant leurs corps. Je les ai enterrés.

- Où ?

- Dans le cimetière pourquoi ?

- Je ne te parle pas de tes hommes, je te parle de l'endroit où tu as aperçu la gemme.

- Dans la forêt de Calambour.

- Oui mais où exactement ?

- Et bien avec le traumatisme de cette attaque, je crois que ma mémoire me joue des tours.

- Combien ?

- 500 avec la prime de risques.

- Les voilà, fit le bibliothécaire en lui jetant la bourse au visage.

- Ah je me rappelle à présent, c'était dans la clairière au centre-nord de la forêt.

- Bon, je vais prévenir le Sombre.

Ulrivan se leva, paya sa commande et sortit. L'homme à qui il parlait ne tarda pas à en faire autant, laissant nos héros dans l'interrogation.

Pendant ce temps, au fond d'une vallée balayée par les vents, un individu de petite taille avançait difficilement à travers les arbres, craignant de se faire emporter à chaque pas. Il arriva finalement devant un monastère mal éclairé dont les silhouettes des tours se découpaient sur le ciel saignant du crépuscule. Il frappa à une grande porte ornée d'une tête de harpie qui s'ouvrit presque aussitôt. Le petit bonhomme pénétra alors dans le bâtiment et avança à travers un labyrinthe de couloirs. Puis il s'arrêta devant une porte en bois d'if blanc qu'il ouvrit.

Dans la pièce où il arriva se tenait un homme blond siégeant sur une sorte de trône fait d'ossements. L'homme était vêtu d'un costume de chasse orange sombre sur lequel était cousu un écusson représentant un marteau lançant des éclairs. Il se dégageait de lui une impression de puissance qui mettait mal à l'aise. Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire aussi chaleureux que son trône lorsqu'il aperçut son visiteur.

- Mon cher Kehle ! Cela faisait longtemps !

- Oui seigneur, j'ai réussi à m'évader grâce à deux garçons imbéciles.

- Je le sais déjà, mon lieutenant m'en a informé. Il m'a aussi dit que ces mêmes individus ont libéré le vieux qui en sait trop.

- Le curieux est libre ? Voulez-vous que j'aille m'occuper d'eux, seigneur ?

- Ca ira merci, j'ai d'autres projets pour toi. Tu vas te rendre dans les souterrains du Ravin Flamboyant. D'après mes informations, la gemme du Pouvoir s'y trouverait.

- A vos ordres seigneur. Et…..qu'allez-vous faire au sujet du vieillard et des deux gamins ?

Le seigneur regarda son serviteur dans les yeux. Celui-ci ne put réprimer un tremblement et baissa le regard.

- Bien que cela ne te regarde pas, je vais te le dire.

- Vous…..vous êtes trop généreux….

- Ils en savent trop. La Rose est en route.

- L…la Rose ? La fameuse Rose ?

- Tout juste. Et crois-moi, ces fouineurs ne vivront plus très longtemps !

Et il éclata d'un rire sonore qui couvrit le vacarme du vent.

Dans le même temps, Victor, Frédéric et Jelifar tenaient un conciliabule.

- A votre avis, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette gemme philosophique ? Interrogea Frédéric.

- Je n'en sais rien, je séchais les cours d'histoire magique lorsque je faisais mes études, ça me barbait trop, répondit Jelifar.

- Cela se remarque la longueur de votre barbe ! Se moqua Frédéric.

- ….

- Monsieur Jelifar, reprit Frédéric, je pense que les gens qui vous ont emprisonnés ne nous laisseront pas tranquille, nous en savons trop et pas assez.

- Comment ça pas assez ?

- Nous n'avons aucune preuve contre Théo et Ulrivan. Nous ne pouvons pas les confondre devant le Registre.

- Alors que proposes-tu ? Demanda son ami.

- Je propose d'aller à la forêt de Calambour pour récupérer la gemme avant eux. Cela nous ferait une bonne preuve.

- Et allez, il repart dans ses folies. Dois-je te rappeler que Dardand et compagnie sont très dangereux et que nous ne sommes que de simples adolescents comme les autres ?

- Nous ne sommes pas seuls ! Jelifar est avec nous !

- Exactement, intervint l'intéressé, n'oublies pas que je suis un puissant magicien musicien ! Ton ami a raison, la seule chose à faire est d'aller subtiliser la pierre avant eux pour s'en servir de preuve.

- Très bien, allons-y alors, en route pour la forêt de Calambour ! Un vieillard mélomane, un fou qui se prend pour un héros et un comique, quelle équipe ! S'enthousiasma Victor, sa bonne humeur retrouvé.

De désespoir, le vieil homme se tourna vers Frédéric.

- Il est toujours comme ça ?

- Heu oui.

- Ce voyage promet….


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7 : Une embuscade**

L'université Oscar Nomagic était réputée pour être la meilleure et la plus sérieuse des écoles du pays. Tous les élèves prometteurs y effectuaient leurs études au sein de la Bibliothèque. Il était donc tout naturel que Rudolf Obtus y fût admit.

Après avoir erré dans les rues pendant une bonne heure, le garçon avait enfin réussi à localiser son futur lieu d'études.

A présent, il nageait dans le délicieux bain de la physique avancé, des mathématiques et autres sciences rationnels, loin de toute absurdité magique et d'imbéciles dans le genre Rueffag. Le bonheur !

- QUOI ?! 500 durons le billet ?! Mais c'est du vol !

- Possible, mais le trajet est dangereux et la seule navette disponible dans la cité actuellement est la mienne, rétorqua le contrôleur.

Jelifar tentait tant bien que mal de marchander le prix du billet de la navette pour se rendre à Satirou, la ville la plus proche de la forêt de Calambour. Frédéric et Victor avaient les billets qu'ils avaient « emprunté » à Obtus mais ce n'était pas le cas de Jelifar.

- C'est une catastrophe, dit le magicien en se tournant vers ses compagnons, je n'ai pas une telle somme et traverser les montagnes à pied est bien trop risqué !

- Hum…. Rudolf ne nous a-il pas dit qu'il avait quatre billets ? Deux pour moi et Frédéric, un pour lui et un quatrième. Et si on allait gentiment lui demander ce dernier billet? Proposa Victor.

- Après ce que nous lui avons fait, je ne pense pas qu'il veille nous approcher à moins d'un kilomètre.  
- Bah ! Il est à l'université non ? Or, cette école est à moins d'un kilomètre d'ici. Puisque la distance de sécurité n'est déjà pas respecté, pourquoi ne pas aller jusqu'au bout et y aller ?

- C'est vrai que vu comme ça… Qu'en pensez-vous Jelifar ?  
- J'en pense que nous n'avons pas le choix. Comme il ne me connaît pas, il suffira que je lui demande moi-même et qu'il ne vous voit pas.  
- Excellente idée, approuva Frédéric.  
- Oui, même si ce n'est plus une Cellente !  
- …..

C'est ainsi qu'ils se dirigèrent vers l'université Oscar Nomagic. A l'accueil ils firent connaissance avec un homme au front haut et à la mine patibulaire.

- C'est pour une inscription ? Demanda-il.  
- Une visite. Nous désirons voir notre camarade Rudolf Obtus, répondit Frédéric.  
- Pour quel motif ?  
- Il a oublié son écharpe avant de partir.  
- Son écharpe ? Par cette chaleur ?  
- Il est très frileux.  
- Dans ce cas, vous n'avez qu'à me la remettre. Un surveillant la rapportera dans son dortoir.  
- C'est que, je préférais la lui donner moi-même, intervint Jelifar.  
- Très bien. Je vous demande un instant.

Il sortit un gros registre du comptoir et commença à le compulser.

- Voyons, voyons. Oargon Aragon… Oasis Ysgoud… Oaztio Bernard… Oblius Eliane… Ah voila! Obtus Rudolf, section Sciences Extrarationnels Supérieures (SES) . Il est en ce moment même en cours de Sciences Irascibles (SI). Veillez vous avancez dans la salle d'audience je vous prie, première porte à droite. 

Jelifar attendit donc dans la salle d'audience tandis que Frédéric et Victor restèrent dans la rue. Rudolf fut introduit quelques minutes plus tard.

- On m'a dit que vous me rapportiez mon écharpe monsieur… Monsieur ?  
- Jelifar.  
- Monsieur Jelifar. Cependant, un point me chiffonne : je ne possède pas d'écharpe.  
- Normal, ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour vous demander un service.  
- Quel genre de service?  
- J'aimerais que vous me prêtiez un de vos billets de navette. Je dois me rendre à Satirou de toute urgence et je n'ai pas assez d'argent sur moi.  
- Et comment êtes-vous au courant de l'existence de ces billets ?  
- Heu bonne question…  
- Il n'y a que deux personnes au courant hormis ma famille : Curafre et Rueffag !  
- Qui et qui? Fit Jelifar d'un air maladroit.  
- Ne faites pas l'innocent, ce sont eux qui vous envoient n'est-ce pas ?  
- Ben… C'est à dire que…  
- C'est bon j'ai compris. Ils sont derrière tout ça. Et bien vous pouvez aller leur dire que ma réponse est non !  
- Tant pis pour toi mon garçon, je vais devoir employer les grands moyens, soupira le vieil homme. Je vais invoquer ma puissante magie !  
- La magie n'existe pas, ce n'est que du bluff pour éblouir les naïfs.  
- C'est ce que nous allons voir, monsieur l'incrédule ! 

Et Jelifar commença à réciter une incantation compliquée sous le regard dubitatif de Rudolf. Un surveillant entra au moment même où le sortilège fut lancé… 

Ici, ce sera parfait. Ils seront forcés de passer par-là, c'est la seule route qui évite les nids de harpies. Si d'autres voyageurs les accompagnent, ils auront été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, j'ai horreur des témoins. Entre ces deux rochers je serais invisible. L'étroitesse du chemin les empêchera de fuir rapidement et les cailloux les gêneront. Tarana est à sa place. Je suis prête…

- Renvoyé ! J'ai été renvoyé par votre faute ! Fulmina Obtus.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ce monsieur avait l'orifice nasal sensible… Se défendit Jelifar.  
- Mais aussi, quelle idée de lancer un piège à souris !

- C'est le seul sort que je maîtrise parfaitement mais je n'arrive toujours pas à déterminer avec certitude le point d'arrivée. Je ne pouvais pas prévoir que ce point se situerait justement au-dessus du nez de ce surveillant, ni que le choc actionnerait le mécanisme du piège.  
- Et pourquoi m'avoir accusé ?  
- Je ne voulais pas avoir d'ennuis moi ! En plus, c'était toi qui étais le plus près de la porte, tu étais plus crédible. Qui aurait pu soupçonner un honorable vieillard d'avoir fait une farce aussi stupide ?  
- …..  
- En tout cas, renchérit Victor, il y a un point positif : tu as eu la preuve que la magie existait.  
- Du pipeau, se récria Rudolf, le piège était caché dans sa manche et il l'a tout simplement lancé !  
- Tu es désespérant… Au fait ! Tu nous prêtes ton billet finalement ?  
- Vous me harcèlerez jours et nuits si je ne vous le donne pas ?  
- Exactement !  
- Pfff. De toute façon, je n'en ai pas besoin, tenez, le voilà.

Rudolf sortit le billet de sa poche et le tendit de mauvaise grâce à Jelifar qui le prit avec un grand sourire.

- Merci beaucoup mon garçon !  
- Comme si j'avais eu le choix… Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à rentrer chez moi.  
- Tu prends la navette ? Nous aussi ! Faisons la route ensemble, proposa Frédéric.  
- Du moment que je me débarrasse rapidement de vous…

Tout en discutant, le petit groupe avait atteint l'arrêt de la navette-souffleuse. Ils montrèrent leur billet au contrôleur et s'installèrent à l'intérieur du véhicule qui démarra une minute plus tard en direction des montagnes.

- Et ça ne m'a pas coûté un seul duron, constata Jelifar d'un air satisfait.

En plus d'eux, il y avait trois autres passagers. Un homme aux cheveux noirs en armure arborait fièrement le blason de la capitale. Il portait une grande épée dans le dos et était coiffé d'un casque en fer en forme de feuille de chêne. Il avait l'air assez costaud. Les autres voyageurs étaient deux femmes de taille moyenne, l'une brune et l'autre châtain. La châtaigne devait avoir à peu près le même âge que les garçons tandis que sa compagne était adulte. Toutes deux étaient vêtus d'une tunique en cuir gris.  
L'homme se leva pour saluer les nouveaux arrivants.

- Bonjour chers compagnons de voyage ! Quelle est votre destination ?  
- On t'en pose des questions ? Répliqua vertement Obtus.  
- Oui, là tu viens de lui en poser une, imbécile ! Excusez notre ami, il est un peu énervé. Nous nous rendons à Satirou et lui à Dante, expliqua Victor.  
- Moi aussi je vais à Satirou ! Tout comme ces dames d'ailleurs, précisa le chevalier en montrant de la tête les deux femmes. Je me nomme Bouhrein Kognedur, je viens de Nardu. Je suis mercenaire et je vais vendre mes services à Satirou.  
- Enchanté ! Je m'appelle Victor Curafre, voici mon ami Frédéric Rueffag, notre… heu notre oncle Jelifar et notre camarade insolent, c'est Rudolf Obtus.

Tous se levèrent à tour de rôle pour serrer la main de Bouhrein, à l'exception de Rudolf qui boudait toujours.

- Je suis ravi d'avoir de la compagnie ! Les autres ne sont pas très causantes !  
- Elles sont muettes ? Demanda Frédéric.  
- Non mais elles n'ont toujours pas lâché un mot depuis que je suis là.

Intrigué, le garçon les examina plus attentivement. Elles avaient de grands yeux bleus qui ressemblaient à d'étranges puits sans fond. De plus, la plus âgée portait un arc en bandoulière et un carquois à la ceinture. Il trouvait la jeune assez jolie mais n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage : un violent choc fit trembler la navette.

- Allons bon ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore? On n'est jamais tranquille avec vous ! Grogna Rudolf.

Kognedur sortit pour voir ce qui se passait, suivi de Frédéric, Victor et Jelifar. La navette était tombée sur le sol, ses moteurs coupés. Ils se trouvaient dans une gorge étroite où la souffleuse avait à peine la place de passer. En hauteur à leur gauche, se tenait une femme armée d'une épée entre deux rochers.  
Elle avait des cheveux blancs et était vêtu d'une robe de soirée. Tous ses vêtements, de ses longs gants à ses talons aiguille, était de couleur rose sombre. Son épée était recouverte de signes compliqués sur la lame et une rose rouge de verre en ornait le pommeau.

- Bien le bonjour messieurs, fit-elle d'un ton narquois, c'est un beau jour pour mourir ne trouvez vous pas ?  
- Si tu parles de ta personne, je suis d'accord, femme ! S'exclama Bouhrein en tirant son épée.  
- Du calme grande gueule, je ne suis pas là pour toi mais pour tes compagnons. Le contrat ne concerne qu'eux.  
- Contrat ? Notre tête est mise à prix ? Mais qui êtes-vous ? S'étonna Frédéric.  
- On me nomme la Rose, je suis la meilleure tueuse à gages de Sekai. Et la prime sur vos têtes est assez alléchante je dois dire. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je vais devoir vous tuer. Une dernière volonté ? 

Frédéric et Victor acquiescèrent de la tête.

- Oui ?  
- Pourriez-vous nous laisser partir en vie ?  
- Refusé. Et toi ?  
- Moi avant de mourir j'aimerais savoir comment vous faites pour vous battre en talons aiguille sans vous casser la figure.  
- …..  
- Assez de paroles, battons-nous !

Bouhrein s'élança vers la Rose, épée levée. Celle-ci fit un mouvement avec la sienne. Un éclair partit de l'extrémité de la lame et foudroya le pauvre mercenaire, ne laissant que l'armure.

- Et d'un ! Qui est le suivant ?  
- C'est bizarre, mais je le sens plutôt mal, fit Frédéric. 


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8 : La Rose voit rouge**

Le vacarme de l'éclair s'abattant sur Kognedur était parvenu à Rudolf resté à l'intérieur de la souffleuse, ainsi qu'une odeur de brûlé.

- Ils font des grillades ou quoi? J'aimerais que l'on reparte. Vous avez une idée de ce qu'il se passe? Demanda-il aux deux femmes.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, elles restèrent impassibles.

- Bon d'accord j'ai compris, autant parler à un livre de mathématiques – encore que lui peut m'apprendre des choses intéressantes au moins-. Je vais devoir aller jeter un coup d'œil à la situation moi-même, grommela le garçon.

Il sortit de la navette et s'arrêta bouche-bée devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui. L'armure du mercenaire gisait sur le sol, fumante, au pied d'une pente au sommet de laquelle se tenait une étrange femme dont l'épée crépitait. Frédéric, Victor et Jelifar lui tournaient le dos, faisant face à la femme.

L'incrédule déglutit puis commença à reculer lentement vers le rocher le plus proche. Arrivé à la hauteur du minéral, il se jeta prestement derrière à plat ventre et se réceptionna assez douloureusement. Entre-temps, l'inconnue avait à nouveau brandit son arme et des éclairs parcouraient les runes de la lame.

- Houla, j'ai l'impression que c'est mauvais pour nous, s'inquiéta Jelifar.

- Ton impression est justifiée vieillard, se moqua la Rose, tu te nommes bien Jelifar, et tes compagnons Frédéric et Victor?  
- Heu oui pourquoi?  
- Parce que je tue toujours mes cibles par ordre alphabétique. Le F est avant le J et le V. Je vais donc continuer par le gamin aux cheveux de charbon, continua-elle en désignant Frédéric.  
- Mes cheveux ne sont pas du charbon! Protesta celui-ci avec véhémence.  
- Ca veut dire qu'ils sont de couleur noire...  
- Ah d'accord.  
- Bien, il est temps de mourir à présent! Proclama-elle.  
- Non, intervint Victor, c'est mauvais!  
- Comment?  
- Mauvais temps!  
- ...

Tout en secouant la tête d'un air navré, la Rose abaissa la lame de l'épée vers Frédéric qui n'eut que le temps de se jeter sur le côté pour éviter de justesse l'éclair violet qui en jaillit. Sa tête heurta une pierre.

- Ouille ! Mais ça fait mal ! Dit-il en se tenant la tête.  
- Normal, c'est fait exprès, triompha la tueuse.  
- Je parle du caillou qui m'a tapé la tête, pas de votre attaque, précisa Frédéric. 

Piquée au vif, la Rose lança un autre éclair que le garçon esquiva de justesse en se réfugiant derrière un rocher.

- Du calme, madame la Tulipe, vous allez finir par vous blesser avec vos éclairs, dit Victor.  
- Sache petit impertinent, siffla la Rose, que je sais très bien maîtriser les éclairs de Tarana et qu'il n'y a donc aucun danger qu'ils ne me touchent. Et je ne m'appelle pas la Tulipe !  
- Pardonnez-moi madame la Jonquille, je n'ai pas la mémoire des noms. Mais qui est donc cette Tarana ?  
- Mon épée, imbécile !  
- Vous donnez un nom à votre arme… Je vois…Cela doit arriver lorsque l'on n'a pas d'amis à qui parler, je suppose. Ne vous en faites pas madame la Margueritte, je suis certain que cela peut se soigner à Pulras, la cité des guérisseurs.  
- Ca suffit ! Sais-tu à qui tu parles ?! Explosa la Rose.  
- Oui, à une femme tellement désespérée de ne pas avoir d'amis qu'elle parle à son épée.  
- Non ! A la plus sanguinaire des tueuses à gages ! Je vais te tuer pour ce que tu viens de dire ! Et je m'appelle la Rose !  
- Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer, fit Victor en la regardant dans les yeux.  
- Et pourquoi donc ? Tu as un atout dans ta manche et c'est pour cela que tu te permets d'être insolent ? Demanda la tueuse, intriguée.  
- Pas exactement. Vous avez dit que vous tuiez vos cibles dans l'ordre alphabétique. Vous devez donc d'abord vous occuper de Frédéric et de Jelifar avant moi, expliqua le garçon avec calme.  
- Silence !!!

Folle de rage, la pauvre Rose commença à lancer des éclairs sur Victor. Heureusement, son corps tremblait beaucoup sous l'effet de la colère et cela déréglait ses tirs : ils s'écrasaient tous à côté de leur cible. Quant au petit groupe, il avait sauté derrière des rochers en attendant que la tueuse se calme.

Les éclairs de la Rose jetaient par une fenêtre une lueur violette dans la souffleuse. Le « combat » était suivi avec intérêt par les deux femmes à travers la vitre. Après deux minutes d'observation, la plus jeune finit par rompre le silence. 

- Qui sont ces hommes, Noémie ? Demanda-elle d'une voix fraîche.  
- Je n'en sais rien mademoiselle, répondit sa compagne en secouant négativement la tête, je ne connais que le vieil homme. Il se nomme Jelifar et il serait l'un des magiciens les plus mauvais de l'Ordre.  
- En tout cas, je suis rassurée : ce n'est pas pour nous que la Rose est ici.  
- Oui, c'est une chance. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il sache où nous sommes. Il doit probablement nous croire à Truesdal.  
- Je trouve qu'ils se battent plutôt bien, continua la jeune sans l'écouter.   
- Je ne sais pas si le verbe se battre peut convenir à cette situation, mais je dois admettre qu'ils se débrouillent bien en effet.  
- Ne penses-tu pas qu'ils pourraient convenir ?  
- Ils n'ont pas encore gagné, n'oublions pas que leur adversaire est la Rose, fit remarquer Noémie.  
- Tu as raison, attendons.

Il faut que je me calme, que je me contrôle. Ce morveux ne cherche qu'à me mettre hors de moi afin de pouvoir me vaincre facilement. Sous ses dehors d'imbécile, il est redoutable. Je comprends à présent pourquoi la prime est aussi élevée. Je les ai sous-estimés mais cela n'arrivera plus. Je les tuerais, aussi vrai que l'on m'appelle la Rose !

Les éclairs cessèrent, la Rose se calmant progressivement. Puis elle sourit et sauta à bas de la pente. S'avançant du rocher derrière lequel se cachait Frédéric, elle le trancha verticalement d'un grand coup d'épée. Les deux morceaux de roche se séparèrent et tombèrent, le dévoilant.

- Comme je vous l'ai promis, c'est par toi que je continuerais, susurra-elle.  
- Je ne te laisserais pas faire, vipère ! Tonna une voix.

Elle se retourna : c'était Jelifar.

- Moi, Jelifar, le grand magicien musicien, je vais te battre !

Il commença à adopter des postures mystiques en invoquant des puissances infernales. Amusée, la Rose s'approcha de lui et le regarda faire. Soudain, le vieil homme lui planta ses deux doigts dans les yeux en hurlant une formule d'un air terrifiant. Rien ne se passa.

- C'est étrange, dit-il, normalement mes doigts devraient chauffer et sa tête devrait imploser. Mes doigts sont bien en train de chauffer, mais sa tête n'implose pas.

Cependant, aveuglée par la douleur, la tueuse lâcha son épée et recula de quelques pas. Frédéric en profita pour lui donner un coup de pied au derrière. Ce n'était pas très galant ni très courageux, mais c'était efficace : la Rose tomba par terre la tête la première. Blessée aux yeux et dans son amour-propre, elle se releva néanmoins, ivre de vengeance.

- Tu vas me payer ça vieillard, et très cher ! HIC

Ouvrant des yeux ronds, elle porta sa main à sa gorge. Le sortilège de Jelifar venait de lui donner le hoquet !

- Oups, j'ai dû me tromper quelque part…. Fit celui-ci.

- Ca, HIC je ne peux HIC vous le pardonner HIC , hoqueta-elle, le temps de HIC ramasser Tarana et…  
- C'est de ça dont tu parles ? Demanda Victor en brandissant l'épée en question.  
- Espèce de sale petit HIC Gnarax, rends-moi ça HIC tout de suite !  
- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ? C'est ce que tu as l'intention de faire de toutes manières non ? 

Et il se jeta sur elle, la lame levée. Mais la tueuse esquivait facilement ses coups et il donnait ses coups d'épée dans le vide.

- Tu n'es qu'un gamin HIC, tu ne sais pas manier HIC une arme, et encore moins une épée aussi puissante que Tarana HIC, ricana-elle, sa bonne humeur retrouvée.

Soudain, un éternuement provenant d'un rocher près de la navette lui fit tourner la tête. C'était Rudolf qui commençait à attraper froid.  
Victor en profita pour asséner une attaque de toutes ses forces. La Rose réagit trop tard pour éviter complètement l'assaut et son bras droit fut transpercé par la lame qui y resta plantée.

Hurlant de douleur, elle retira Tarana avec son bras valide et fixa d'un air meurtrier Rudolf qui s'était relevé.

- Toi… HIC Tu es le prochain sur ma liste, en plus de tes HIC amis, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante de colère. 

Puis elle se tourna vers Victor qui s'était prudemment éloigné.

- Je ne peux continuer HIC avec un bras en moins, lui dit-elle, mais nous nous reverrons. Je n'ai HIC jamais raté un seul contrat !  
- Il faut un début à tout, rétorqua le garçon.

La tueuse prononça une incantation et disparut. Victor s'écroula par terre. Les jambes de Jelifar et de Frédéric tremblaient. Rudolf s'approcha, furieux.

- A cause de vous, j'avais déjà été renvoyé de l'université. Mais maintenant j'ai un tueur aux trousses ! Je suis maudit ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que je vous connais ?  
- Nous aussi on t'aime, fit Victor d'une voix faible, un petit sourire aux lèvres. 


	10. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9 : Satirou 

Teurd, le contrôleur et conducteur de la navette-souffleuse, se réveilla au milieu de la cabine de pilotage en désordre. Il se releva et se frotta le crâne : il se rappelait être aux commandes de la navette lorsqu'un grand choc avait secoué celle-ci. Teurd avait alors perdu l'équilibre et connaissance, il en déduisit que sa tête avait dû heurter un mur.  
A présent, l'homme décida de découvrir l'origine de cet arrêt forcé et s'extirpa de la cabine. Il parcourut l'allée centrale de la navette et ouvrit la lourde porte qui menait dehors avant d'en franchir le seuil. Il se heurta à quelqu'un et tomba à la renverse. L'inconnu l'aida à se redresser. C'était l'un de ses passagers, le vieil homme à la barbe blanche vêtu d'une robe de magicien bleu azur.

- Justement je venais vous chercher, s'exclama-il, nous aimerions savoir si nous pouvions repartir rapidement !  
- Heu, que s'est-il passé ?  
- Oh rien, un simple éboulis ! Un rocher qui a cogné la navette. Nous sommes sortis afin de constater les dégâts.  
- Nous ?  
- Oui ; moi, mes compagnons et le mercenaire en armure.

Les compagnons en question arrivèrent justement : le brun était soutenu par celui aux cheveux noirs. Quant au grand blond, il paraissait furieux.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? Interrogea Teurd.  
- Il a trébuché.  
- Et LUI ? Il a également trébuché je suppose, railla le contrôleur.

Teurd montrait du doigt l'armure toujours fumante de Bouhrein Kognedur.

- Ah heu le mercenaire ? Il a décidé de continuer à pied, il a dit qu'il aimait le sport, expliqua vaguement le magicien.  
- En laissant son armure et son épée ? Alors que les Montagnes Rouges grouillent de harpies ?  
- La vie nous lance ses petits défis. Le sien est de traverser les montagnes seul, sans arme et sans protection.  
- Je comprends, fit Teurd, peu convaincu.  
- Hum, pourrions-nous repartir à présent ?  
- Je vais voir si les commandes répondent.  
- Ah ? Elles parlent ?

Inutile de préciser que c'était Victor qui venait de prendre la parole…  
Le contrôleur haussa la épaules et retourna dans la salle de pilotage. Après avoir abaissé quelques leviers, appuyé sur quelques boutons et tapé sur quelques écrans, il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque la navette démarra.

- En souffleuse tout le monde ! S'écria Victor.  
- Tu n'es pas sensé être épuisé après ton combat ? Fit remarquer Frédéric.  
- Je récupère vite !  
- Malheureusement, soupira Rudolf.

Néanmoins, Victor s'écroula sur la banquette de leur compartiment, un bras pendant, et s'endormit d'un coup. Il commença à ronfler bruyamment.

- Il ne se tait donc jamais, pas même pour dormir ! Moi je change d'endroit, fit Rudolf avant de quitter le compartiment, excédé.

Frédéric et Jelifar s'installèrent à leur tour sur la banquette, de part et d'autre de leur compagnon.

- Votre ami est bizarre.

Le garçon et le vieillard tournèrent la tête vers la jeune fille châtain qui venait de parler, assise sur la banquette d'en face avec sa compagne. Ils avaient oublié leurs présences. Un instant interlocuté de voir qu'elle possédait l'usage de la parole, Frédéric lui répondit en bafouillant un peu. - Le ronfleur ou le râleur ?  
- Les deux. Et vous aussi d'ailleurs, vous avez réussi à chasser une personne très dangereuse.  
- La bonne femme de tout à l'heure ? Demanda Jelifar.  
- Cette bonne femme, comme vous dites, a la réputation d'être la meilleure et la plus cruelle des tueuses à gages.  
- Et bien on dirait que sa réputation est surestimée, constata Frédéric.  
- Ou bien vous avez eu beaucoup de chance.  
- C'est une façon de voir les choses. En tout cas, on ne la reverra pas de sitôt !  
- C'est vous qui le dites…  
- Mais au fait, qui êtes-vous ?  
- Moi ? Une jeune fille ordinaire, accompagné de sa mère. Je me nomme Hé…  
- …lise ! Elle s'appelle Elise ! Quant à moi, je suis Noémie, intervint vivement sa compagne.

La dénommée Elise regarda sa mère en haussant les sourcils, l'air surpris. Cela ne dura qu'un bref instant, juste avant qu'elle ne se reprenne.

- Oui, je m'appelle Elise. Nous venons de Latos, un port situé à l'est du lac de Kol.

Le lac-mer de Kol, immense étendue d'eau douce d'une superficie d'environ cent treize mille kilomètres carrés, s'étirait au centre de Sekai. Gigantesque réservoir à poissons de toutes sortes, le lac attirait de nombreux pêcheurs qui s'installaient sur ses côtes.  
Cependant, ceux-ci n'osaient pas s'aventurer trop loin à cause des légendes concernant de fantastiques créatures aquatiques qui vivraient dans le lac.  
De plus, c'est au cœur de ce lac que se trouvait la très mystérieuse île de Puredpois, ancienne terre du peuple des Furias avant l'apparition des Cristos. Ceux-ci avaient alors chassé les Furias et s'étaient installés dans l'île. Depuis, personne ne s'en était plus approché, à l'exception d'un ermite à moitié fou qui s'y était rendu il y a longtemps. On ne le revit jamais.

- Et… J'ai cru comprendre par le regretté Kognedur que vous vous rendiez à Satirou, c'est exact ? Reprit Frédéric.  
- C'est exact, nous avons des affaires à régler là-bas.  
- Mais cela ne vous intéresse pas je suppose, interrompit une fois encore la mère d'Elise en jetant un regard noir à sa fille, et vous ? Qu'allez vous faire à Satirou ?  
- Oh et bien nous avons l'intention de visiter la forêt de Calambour, répondit Jelifar, visiblement ravi de s'adresser enfin à une adulte et non plus à des gamins.

Jelifar et Noémie continuèrent à discuter durant tout le voyage. Victor dormait toujours, Rudolf boudait dans le compartiment voisin et Frédéric jetait des regards en coin à Elise.  
Le garçon se sentait tout drôle quand il la regardait, comme s'il avait des nœuds au ventre. Il pensa que ce devait être son déjeuner qui passait mal mais trouvait cela bizarre tout de même.  
La navette finit par sortir du défilé grisâtre des montagnes. Trois heures après, elle fit une halte à Dante où, curieusement, Rudolf ne descendit pas. L'incrédule fit une entrée fracassante dans le compartiment une heure plus tard, les cheveux en bataille.

- Je me suis endormi ! On a dépassé Dante ?!  
- Depuis une bonne heure, l'informa Frédéric.  
- Quoi ?! Mais comment je fais à présent ? Avant de revenir vers notre village, la souffleuse va jusqu'à Pulras qui est beaucoup plus au sud !  
- Tu n'as qu'à venir avec nous, proposa gentiment Rueffag.  
- Plutôt me faire arracher les yeux par des Gnarax !  
- N'oublie pas que tu as une tueuse aux trousses…  
- Ah je vous déteste ! C'est bon, je reste avec vous ! Mais à la première occasion, je retourne chez moi !

Et il retourna dans sa cabine en maugréant.  
Le lendemain, ils arrivèrent enfin à Satirou. Après avoir réveillé Victor (« Kesskisspass ? Encore cinq minutes maman… ») nos héros descendirent de la navette et avancèrent jusqu'à la place principale. Elise et Noémie les quittèrent pour aller régler leurs affaires.  
Bâtie juste à la lisière de la forêt de Calambour, la couleur dominante de ce village était le vert. En effet, les murs et les toits des maisons étaient tous recouvert de feuilles de chêne vert, de platane ou de châtaigner. Satirou était décoré de guirlandes de fleurs rouges, jaunes et bleues accrochées aux bâtiments. Les rues étaient pratiquement désertes à l'approche de la nuit, seuls erraient quelques chats.  
Au centre, sur la place, se trouvait une grande statue posé sur un piédestal de marbre, également garnie de guirlandes de fleurs. Elle représentait un homme souriant habillé pauvrement, le bras et l'index tendu vers la forêt.

- Magnifique n'est-ce pas ? C'est le fondateur du village, Quercus, fit une voix.

Un vieil homme assis sur un banc venait de leur adresser la parole, adossé sur une canne en bois de chêne.

- Il a vécu toute sa vie dans la forêt de Calambour, continua l'homme, et en avait une parfaite connaissance. Quercus en aimait chaque arbre, chaque buisson, chaque branche, chaque feuille. Il a alors décidé de fonder Satirou, afin que tous ceux qui aiment la nature puisse y vivre le plus près possible en harmonie avec elle.  
- Nous sommes ravis de l'apprendre monsieur… Monsieur ? Demanda poliment Frédéric.  
- Maurice. Je suis le doyen du village et je renseigne les voyageurs, assis sur mon banc de pierre. Vous êtes là pour la fête ?  
- La fête ?  
- Oui, la fête de Erutan qui n'a lieu qu'une fois par siècle. C'est pour cela que le village est décoré de ces guirlandes. Durant cette cérémonie, nous célébrons la nature et la forêt de Calambour. Nous nous échangons également des présents, les visiteurs de passage sont bien entendu invités.  
- Une fête qui n'a lieu qu'une fois par siècle, s'emballa Frédéric, quelle chance ! C'est une heureuse coïncidence qui nous amène à Satirou justement au bon moment ! Je suis certain que c'est un signe du destin !  
- Au bon moment ? La fête de Erutan est terminée depuis trois jours, vous l'avez manqué de peu.  
- Oh, fit le garçon, déçu. Nous n'avons pas de chance !  
- Vous n'avez qu'à revenir dans cent ans.  
- Nous n'y manquerons pas, railla Victor. Au fait, vous n'avez jamais entendu parlé d'une gemme philosophique qui se trouverait dans la forêt ?

Maurice blêmit soudain et se leva subitement. Marmonnant rapidement qu'il avait quelque chose à faire, il s'éloigna précipitamment.

- Ben ça alors ! C'est tellement pressant ce qu'il a à faire ? Ce pauvre homme souffre peut-être de diarrhée…  
- Je pense plutôt qu'il sait quelque chose mais ne veut rien révéler, dit Jelifar.  
- Hum, dans ce cas, pourquoi rester ici ? Allons chercher cette mystérieuse pierre !  
- Victor a raison, approuva Frédéric, dépêchons-nous avant qu'un autre mercenaire à la solde de Théo ne nous tombe dessus.

Ils sortirent alors du village et s'enfoncèrent parmi les arbres de la forêt de Calambour, sous le regard figé de Quercus. 


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10 : Promenons-nous dans les bois, pendant que le Gnarax n'y est pas !**

La nuit tombe doucement sur la forêt de Calambour, enveloppant les arbres de son sombre manteau. Lentement, le sommeil gagne les habitants de la forêt, les végétaux même semblent s'affaisser comme pour s'installer pour dormir. Tout n'est que calme, silence et sérénité…

- Cela fait des heures qu'on marche ! Quand nous arrêtons-nous ?!   
- Tu exagères Rudolf, cela fait seulement deux heures, dit Frédéric, néanmoins il est vrai que nous pourrions camper puisque l'obscurité est là. Qu'en pensez-vous les autres ?  
- Je suis d'accord pour bivouaquer ici, répondit Jelifar.  
- Ma foi, hauts les cœurs et bas les pieds ! En d'autres termes, arrêtons-nous, fit Victor.

Un campement de fortune fut rapidement installé entre deux pins noueux et une souche morte.

- Bien ! A présent, je vais nous allumer un bon petit feu, annonça Jelifar.  
- Avec ta magie ? Demanda Curafre.  
- Evidemment !  
- Dans ce cas, attends que je me sois un peu éloigné s'il te plait.  
- Petit insolent !  
- Je dirais plutôt petit prudent…

Pendant que Victor (et également Frédéric), s'éloignaient de quelques pas, le magicien s'approcha de la souche et commença à marmonner des formules, les doigts au-dessus du tronc. Cinq minutes passèrent.

- Voulez-vous que nous vous aidions, proposa Rueffag, nous avons des allumettes.  
- Certainement pas, protesta Jelifar, je n'utilise pas toute ma force magique pour le moment, j'y arriverais !  
- Ah ? Ce n'était qu'un échauffement ? Ironisa Victor.  
- …

Jelifar réussit à faire apparaître une goutte d'eau qui s'écrasa sur le bois et le mouilla.  
Finalement, le mage ravala sa fierté et Frédéric frotta une allumette sur un petit tas de branches, qui prit aussitôt feu.

- C'est à vous dégoûter de la magie, commenta Jelifar, au fait, je me demande où est Rudolf.

Un ronflement lui donna la réponse.

- Il se fatigue vite l'incrédule…

Après un repas frugal, le petit groupe tint conseil.

- La forêt est sûre en général, dit Jelifar, mais apparemment des Gnarax y rôdent en ce moment, selon les dires du mercenaire de la taverne.

Les Gnarax étaient la lie de Sekai. A l'instar des Sombres et des Cristos, ils avaient surgis de la faille dimensionnelle issue de la division de Verenigd.  
Bagarreurs, stupides et cruels, tuant pour un oui ou pour un non, incapables de vivre en communauté, leur histoire n'était constituée que de guerres et de massacres entre clans.  
De plus, une terrible soif de pouvoir les rongeait, et ils utilisaient à l'excès la moindre parcelle d'autorité qu'ils parvenaient à obtenir. C'est en utilisant cette avidité qui ressemblait à la sienne que Faléquime, le sombre Registre, a rassemblé ces monstres sous sa bannière.  
Après la défaite de celui-ci, les Gnarax ont tenté de prendre le contrôle de Sekai en s'alliant avec les harpies et en attaquant Nardu. Heureusement, ils furent repoussés et les survivants se sont repliés à l'ouest, sur le continent de Friknarg.  
Le fait de leur présence dans la forêt de Calambour était aussi inhabituel que préoccupant. 

- Connaissez-vous bien cette forêt, monsieur Jelifar ? Interrogea Frédéric  
- Très peu. Je sais seulement qu'un grand édifice en pierre aurait été construit en son cœur il y a longtemps par le peuple Furia, un temple leur rappelant leur ancienne capitale, Hupeltaz.  
- Les Furias, le peuple en exil… Fit le garçon, songeur.  
- A mon avis, dit Victor, c'est dans ce fameux temple que doit se trouver cette gemme philosophique du Savoir.  
- Cela m'étonnerait, le bâtiment est en ruine à présent, et personne n'y a jamais trouvé le moindre trésor.  
- Pourtant, c'est le seul endroit où pourrait être la pierre !  
- Le mercenaire a désigné une clairière au centre-nord, pas le temple. Il l'aurait précisé si elle s'y trouverait.  
- Inutile de tergiverser davantage, intervint Frédéric, nous verrons demain!  
- Calambour n'est pas si grand, nous devrions arriver à la clairière dans environ une à deux heures de marche, précisa Jelifar.  
- Dans ce cas dormons, je prends le premier tour de garde, proposa Rueffag.  
- Ben voyons, s'exclama Victor, et comment comptes-tu nous défendre si un Gnarax attaque ?  
- Heu…  
- Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura vite son ami, si un de ces monstres approche, tu n'auras qu'à faire ce que je fais d'habitude.  
- C'est à dire ?  
- Improviser !  
- …

Victor alla se coucher en riant, suivi par Jelifar. Frédéric resta seul à veiller près du feu, se levant de temps à autre pour jeter une branche dans le brasier.  
Les secondes s'égrenèrent, se changèrent en minutes puis en heures. Puis Frédéric alla réveiller Jelifar qui le relaya. Le magicien se plongea dans une contemplation quasi-mystique du feu.  
Les flammes miroitaient devant ses yeux et dansaient tel un ballet infernal, exécutant des pirouettes vertigineuses. Les danseuses enflammées se mirent à faire une ronde, décrivant un large cercle de feu vertical qui tournait de plus en plus vite et se rapprochait de plus en plus du visage de Jelifar. La chaleur le fit suffoquer. Une pomme de pin tomba sur le sol.  
Le vieil homme s'arracha brusquement de cette vision terrifiante et tomba sur l'herbe humide, humant avec force la fraîcheur des brins pour retrouver ses esprits.

« La fatigue me monte à la tête, pensa-il, je commence à avoir des hallucinations ! »

Le reste de la nuit se passa tranquillement et Victor succéda à Jelifar. Le lendemain, tout le monde était debout vers huit heures, à l'exception de Rudolf qui dormait encore.

- Debout Rudolf ! Il est temps de se lever ! Le secoua Frédéric, sans succès.  
- Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui sont tous des fainéants, déplora Jelifar.  
- Laissez-moi passer s'il vous plait !

Victor déboula avec des feuilles couvertes de rosée qu'il secoua au-dessus de la tête d'Obtus. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre :

- CURAFRE !  
- On dirait bien que c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils avaient repris la route vers la mystérieuse clairière. C'est après une heure et demie de marche qu'ils entendirent les hurlements. Des hurlements bestiaux, inhumains, des hurlements de Gnarax.

- Sortons du sentier, chuchota Jelifar, et continuons prudemment.

Progressant à pas feutrés en direction des cris, ils leur semblaient qu'une étrange et douce mélopée flottait dans l'air.  
Soudain, un bruit de pas lourd résonna qui les fit se jeter brusquement dans des buissons de genêt. Sur le sentier à leur gauche apparut un Gnarax qui avançait en chancelant, se tenant l'épaule gauche qui paraissait blessé.  
Vêtu d'un simple pagne de cuir, il possédait un crâne allongé rattaché directement à la colonne vertébrale sans cou. Sa grande mâchoire était pourvue de deux rangées de puissantes canines à la manière des squales.  
Il avait une peau rouge-orangée et des pointes noires de dix centimètres de longueur recouvraient le dos de sa colonne vertébrale avec cinq centimètres d'intervalle entre chaque pointe. Bien que se tenant courbé, il devait mesurer dans les deux mètres.   
Le monstre passa sans les voir, visiblement occupé à fuir quelque chose.  
Malheureusement, une rafale de vent se leva, passa entre les branches d'un cèdre en récoltant de la poussière au passage et finit sa course près des narines de Jelifar. Celui-ci tenta de se retenir mais en vain : il éternua bruyamment.  
Le Gnarax se retourna et s'immobilisa complètement, ses yeux fouillant la forêt. Brusquement, il se dirigea vers les deux buissons où le groupe était dissimulé en poussant un hurlement rauque.  
Ils commencèrent alors à courir, Frédéric et Jelifar d'un côté, Victor et Rudolf de l'autre. Le Gnarax s'arrêta un instant, hésitant, puis choisit de courser Frédéric et Jelifar.

- Oh non, gémit Rueffag, j'ai toujours autant de chance…

Quelques mètres plus loin, Frédéric ne vit pas que les racines d'un arbre dépassaient du sol et il se prit les pieds dedans, s'étalant de tout son long.

- Relèves-toi petit, cria Jelifar en s'interposant entre lui et le Gnarax, je te couvre !

Soudain, quelque chose siffla aux oreilles du magicien et alla se planter dans la gorge du Gnarax, qui tomba sur le dos avec un râle d'agonie.

- Et bien, on ne peut pas vous laisser seuls une journée sans que vous ne vous mettiez dans une situation délicate, s'exclama une voix fraîche derrière eux.

Frédéric se retourna : une silhouette se tenait debout parmi la végétation, un pied sur une souche, un arc à la main et un carquois à la ceinture. Une silhouette familière…

Cela faisait bien cinq bonnes minutes que Victor et Rudolf zigzaguaient entre les arbres. Plus ils couraient, plus ils avaient l'impression que la mélodie entendue précédemment s'intensifiait. Enfin, ils débouchèrent dans une vaste clairière.   
Six cadavres de Gnarax gisaient sur le sol, autour d'une femme brune. Celle-ci jouait du violon. La musique semblait envahir tout l'espace, était douce et oppressante, tel un étau se refermant doucement mais sûrement. Elle clouait les deux garçons sur place qui ne pouvaient faire un mouvement, subjugués.  
La femme les aperçut et cessa de jouer. Le charme disparut en même temps que la musique, comme si un rêve venait de prendre fin. Même si elle ne portait plus son arc en bandoulière ni son carquois, Rudolf et Victor la reconnurent immédiatement.

- Vous voilà enfin, dit Noémie, je commençais à croire que vous ne viendriez jamais.

- Elise ! Mais que fais-tu ici ?  
- Il me semble que l'arc est assez explicite mon cher Frédéric : je chasse pour le déjeuner. Seulement, ce Gnarax faisait fuir les pigeons avec ses hurlements. Il fallait donc que je le fasse taire.  
- M…Merci de nous avoir sauvés !  
- C'est tout naturel, je n'allais quand même pas le laisser vous étriper tout de même ! Et puis, je suis certaine que tu en aurais fait autant pour moi, dit Elise en souriant.

Frédéric rougit.

- Dites donc les jeunes ! Vous avez l'air de m'oublier mais je suis là aussi !  
- Ah oui, salut Jelifar.  
- …  
- Bon, pour dire vrai, nous vous attendions. Malheureusement, nous avons été surprises par sept Gnarax dans la clairière plus loin. Noémie devait s'en occuper mais un des monstres a réussi à s'échapper. Je l'ai donc suivi et je suis tombée sur vous.  
- Vous nous attendiez ? Comment cela ?  
- Et bien, c'est assez compliqué, asseyons-nous d'abord voulez-vous ?

Elle s'installa sur la souche, Frédéric sur la racine et Jelifar sur une pierre.

- Comment as-tu réussi à vaincre six Gnarax à toi toute seule ? Demanda Rudolf. Tu n'es qu'une femme !  
- Veux-tu un coup de poing le misogyne ? Si je peux terrasser ces monstres aussi facilement, c'est grâce à ma Qualité.  
- Ta quoi ?  
- Ma Qualité. Mon point fort si tu préfères. La Qualité est une forme de magie très ancienne, que tout le monde a. C'est comme un don. Chacun possède sa propre Qualité, et elle diffère d'un individu à un autre.  
- Cela signifie que nous en possédons une nous aussi ? Intervint Victor.  
- Bien sûr, comment crois-tu que tu aie réussi à déstabiliser la Rose ? Grâce à ta Qualité. C'est à dire le Jeu de mots. Tu es un Parleur, Victor, tu maîtrises la magie des mots. Les Parleurs sont très rares de nos jours. Quant à Rudolf, il tire sa force de la Connaissance.  
- Ridicule, protesta celui-ci avec véhémence, je ne crois pas en de pareilles sornettes ! Si Curafre a réussi à battre cette tueuse à gages, c'est qu'il était si stupide qu'elle a hésité. Il en a simplement profité !  
- Quoi qu'il en soit, il l'a vaincu et tu l'as aidé, c'est ce qui compte, l'interrompit Noémie. Héphylie a donc pensé que vous étiez capable de nous aider.  
- Qui est Héphylie ?  
- Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir.

- Comme vous le savez, Sekai est en paix depuis les Années Pendules, expliqua Elise, grâce à un Registre et à un Roi compétents. Cependant, ce que vous savez moins, c'est que cette paix est menacée depuis bientôt deux ans, menacée par un Sombre.  
- Théo Dardand ? Hasarda Jelifar.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

- Vous avez déjà croisé la route de Dardand ?  
- J'ai surpris une de ses conversations à la Bibliothèque. 

Et Jelifar lui conta l'incident des toilettes. 

- Je vois, c'est donc pour cela que Ragnarok a envoyé la Rose vous exécuter. Nous avions d'abord pensé qu'il en avait après nous.  
- Ragnarok ?  
- C'est le Sombre dont je vous parlais. Son but est de renverser l'Ordre Magique et d'instaurer l'Ordre Sombre. Théo Dardand est son lieutenant.  
- Un fou mégalomane du genre Faléquime quoi, dit Jelifar.

- Si j'ai bien compris, récapitula Victor, un sombre Sombre nommé Ragnarok essaye de prendre le pouvoir par la force, et cela fait deux ans que vous déjouez toutes ses ruses c'est ça ?  
- Exactement. Le problème est que sa dernière idée est particulièrement redoutable. Pour mettre son projet à exécution, il doit mettre la main sur les gemmes philosophiques.  
- Et en quoi consiste ce projet ?  
- Vous n'avez pas à le connaître pour le moment.  
- Peut-on au moins savoir ce que sont ces fameuses gemmes philosophiques ?  
- Non.  
- D'accord… Et que peut-on savoir dans ce cas ?  
- Ce que l'on attend de vous.

- Mais en fait qui êtes-vous ? Et d'où venez-vous ?  
- Je suis désolée Frédéric, mais je ne puis te répondre. C'est trop tôt.  
- Et la gemme du Savoir que veut tant Ragnarok, où se trouve-elle ?  
- Ici, répondit Elise en riant, elle a été découverte pour la première fois par Quercus, le fondateur de Satirou.

Elle brandit dans sa main une petite pierre grise de la taille d'un demi-poing.

- Les gemmes philosophiques sont indispensables aux projets de Ragnarok. En gros, les gemmes seraient des fragments de la Pierre Obscure. Celle-ci se serait brisée lorsque Faléquime a rouvert la faille dimensionnelle.  
- C'est impossible, s'exclama Jelifar en se redressant, Faléquime est mort avant d'avoir réussi à ouvrir le passage !  
- Oups, j'en ai trop dit !  
- Expliques-toi !  
- Navrée, mais c'est trop tôt. Ce qui compte, c'est que vous nous aidiez.  
- Mais pourquoi nous ?  
- Et bien tout d'abord, vous avez réussi à repousser la Rose, ce qui est un exploit non négligeable. Ensuite, c'est un peu de votre faute si Ragnarok est devenu si fort !

- Je refuse de faire quelque chose d'aussi dangereux et d'aussi inutile ! Fulmina Obtus.  
- Inutile ? Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est inutile. Au contraire, cela nous permettrait d'être en bonne position si vous réussissez.  
- Et bien je refuse quand même !  
- Ai-je dit que vous aviez le choix ?

Noémie reprit son violon et se remit à en jouer. La mélopée qui en sortit enveloppa les deux garçons. C'était une musique apaisante, onirique, somnolente. Très somnolente. Ils chancelèrent puis tombèrent sur le sol, endormis.

****


	12. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11 : Le Commando Emplumé**

- Je ne comprends pas, dit Frédéric, nous n'avons jamais rencontré Ragnarok. Dans ce cas, comment avons-nous fait pour le renforcer ?  
- Il est vrai que je me suis mal exprimé, admit Elise, je voulais dire que vous lui avez fourni un atout redoutable.  
- Lequel ?  
- Te souviens-tu de ce prisonnier que tu as aidé à s'échapper à la Bibliothèque ? Et bien il s'agissait du second lieutenant de Ragnarok, Kehle, le brigand égorgeur que le Registre a eu beaucoup de mal à capturer.  
- Bien joué gamin, railla Jelifar, il devait y avoir au moins cinquante détenus dans ces cellules, et il a fallu que tu libères le bras droit du grand méchant !

Frédéric baissa les yeux de honte.

- Le vénérable Registre est-il au courant de l'existence de cet immonde Ragnarok ? Reprit le magicien.  
- Non, celui-ci est très discret et se déplace rarement afin d'éviter de se faire connaître, ce qui ruinerait ses plans.  
- Mais et Dardand ? N'est-il pas le chef de la garde personnelle du Registre ? Ne l'avez-vous donc pas prévenu que c'était un traître ?

La jeune fille parut hésiter.

- Et bien, disons qu'il ne fait pas tellement confiance à Noémie…  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Il a ses raisons, répondit-elle évasivement, c'est pour cela qu'il ne veut pas nous écouter.  
- Mais si Ragnarok se fait si petit, comment peux-tu connaître tant de choses à son sujet ? Demanda Frédéric.  
- Je sais tout, répondit-elle malicieusement.  
- Quelle modestie… Soupira Jelifar.

A cet instant, un éclair gris passa entre Elise et les deux autres. C'était un pigeon. Il prit de la hauteur pour se retrouver au-dessus du petit groupe. Puis, sans crier gare - ce qui est normal puisqu'un pigeon ne parle pas – il plongea sur Frédéric le bec en avant. Le garçon n'eut que le temps de se jeter à terre pour éviter l'assaut. L'oiseau remonta en piqué avant de faire demi-tour pour amorcer une nouvelle attaque.

- J'ai écrasé son ver de terre en trébuchant sur la racine pour qu'il m'en veuille autant ? Il a failli me déchiqueter la tête !  
- Et il n'est pas seul, constata calmement Elise.

En effet, une trentaine de pigeons venaient de surgir des feuillages des arbres et volaient à présent en cercle au-dessus d'eux. Elise prit une flèche de son carquois et la plaça sur son arc. Elle tira lorsque l'un des volatiles lui fonça dessus mais celui-ci l'esquiva facilement.  
Ce fut comme un signal : tous les oiseaux attaquèrent en même temps dans un tourbillon de plumes. Chacun se défendit comme il put : Frédéric se protégeait le visage de ses bras, Jelifar tentait un sort pour les foudroyer et Elise décochait flèche sur flèche.  
Le magicien ne réussit qu'à faire apparaître un pot de fleurs qui lui tomba sur la tête, manquant de l'assommer. Aucune flèche n'atteignait sa cible, les pigeons étant trop rapides pour que la jeune fille puisse viser efficacement.

- Nous n'allons tout de même pas finir tué par de la volaille, ce ne serait pas très honorable ! Grogna Jelifar.  
- Modérez vos propos je vous prie, fit une voix au-dessus d'eux, je n'aime pas que l'on insulte ces vaillants soldats.

Perché sur une branche d'un cèdre voisin, Marcel, le vieillard de Satirou, observait la bataille, appuyé sur sa canne.

- Vous ! S'écria Frédéric en manquant de se faire arracher un œil au passage. Mais que faites-vous ici ?  
- C'est simple, jeune homme, je veille à ce que les voleurs – c'est à dire vous - soient châtiés. En plus d'avoir le sublime statut de doyen de Satirou, je suis également le chef du Commando Emplumé.  
- Le Commando Emplumé ?  
- Exactement. Il s'agit d'une escadrille comptant trente-neuf pigeons dont l'objectif est de protéger la forêt de Calambour. Le Commando a été créé par Quercus lui-même il y a longtemps. Il a dressé des pigeons au combat et s'en est servi pour défendre la forêt. Le commandement du Commando Emplumé se transmet de doyen en doyen et les techniques d'assaut pigeonnes d'Emplumé en Emplumé.  
- Et pourquoi s'en prendre à nous ?

- Parce que vous avez volé la gemme philosophique du Savoir, le plus grand trésor de Calambour ! Vous n'allez pas vous en tirer comme ça !  
- Nous avons soustrait la pierre aux Gnarax, s'exclama Elise, nous essayons de la préserver d'un puissant ennemi !  
- Mensonges, inventions et fariboles ! Allez-y mes petits, volez-leur dans les plumes !

Excédée, la jeune fille tira une flèche en direction de Marcel. Mais l'un des oiseaux l'agrippa avec ses pattes au passage, stoppant net sa course.

- Bravo mon petit Rourou, ricana le vieil homme.  
- Maudite volaille…  
- Ne sous-estimez pas la force du Commando Emplumé, menaça Marcel en brandissant sa canne.  
- Bon, ça suffit, cria Jelifar.

Et il lança le pot de fleurs à la tête de Marcel. Le récipient en terre cuite étant trop lourd pour être intercepté, il se brisa sans résistance sur le nez du doyen. Celui-ci tomba en arrière et chuta dans le vide.  
Aussitôt, les pigeons cessèrent d'harceler nos héros, allèrent attraper leur maître par ses vêtements et le déposèrent doucement sur le sol, lui évitant ainsi une mort certaine.

- Ne sous-estimez pas la force de Jelifar, lança le magicien.  
- Et si vous nous laissiez nous expliquer à présent ? Proposa Frédéric, le visage et les bras couverts d'égratignures sanguinolentes.  
- Bon d'accord, accepta Marcel, mais je veux d'abord vérifier vous n'avez pas abîmé la gemme.

Elise lui lança la pierre à contrecœur. Le vieil homme l'examina attentivement pendant une demi-minute durant laquelle une lueur d'amusement sembla passer dans ses yeux. Puis il la tendit à Frédéric qui s'en empara.

- Je suppose que, puisque vous ne l'avez pas abîmé, vos intentions sont pures. Je vous la confie donc.

Rueffag fut surpris par ce brusque changement d'attitude mais décida d'en profiter.

- Et bien Elise, dit-il en se tournant vers elle, à présent que nous avons la gemme, que faisons-nous ?  
- C'est fort simple mon cher Frédéric. Vous allez vous rendre au petit village de pêcheurs situé à l'est de Calambour, Telif. Là-bas, vous vous embarquerez sur le lac-mer de Kol, en direction de la lointaine île de Puredpois. 

Jelifar ouvrit des yeux ronds lorsque la jeune fille eut fini sa phrase. 


	13. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12 : Ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'esprit !**

Guillaume Borepa se frottait les mains, la journée s'annonçait fructueuse à Pulras. Il avait eu une excellente idée de s'installer en tant que voyant. En effet, les habitants de cette ville ne connaissaient que l'art de la guérison et n'y connaissaient rien aux autres domaines.  
Guillaume avait les yeux marrons et les cheveux bruns, coiffés avec une petite houppette sur le devant. Guillaume avait installé sa tente étoilée dans une ruelle adjacente à la grande rue des médecins. Guillaume était vêtu d'une grande soutane extravagante couleur vert bouteille. Guillaume parlait aux clients avec bienveillance et de grands gestes. Ceux-ci se sentaient en confiance avec lui. Guillaume paraissait fort sympathique. Guillaume était un charlatan.  
Le meilleur de sa catégorie. Selon lui. 

A deux rues de là, Victor et Rudolf faisaient le point sur leur situation tout en marchant. Ils s'étaient réveillés à l'entrée de Pulras, qui se situait à une trentaine de kilomètres au sud de Satirou et de la forêt de Calambour.

- Et évidemment, aucune trace de cette femme, disait Obtus, elle nous a proprement abandonné dans une ville inconnue !  
- Bah ! C'est toujours mieux que salement. J'espère que Frédéric et Jelifar ont réussi à échapper au Gnarax.  
- Connaissant cet imbécile de Rueffag, je m'inquièterais plutôt pour le Gnarax.  
- Mais quelle méchanceté… De toute façon nous les retrouverons après avoir accompli notre tâche.  
- Notre ?! Parce que tu penses que je vais faire ce que cette folle nous a demandé de faire ?!  
- Ben… oui, tu ne vas pas m'abandonner quand même.  
- Je vais me gêner !  
- Tant mieux, merci beaucoup Rudolf !  
- …  
- En tout cas, reprit Victor, il ne s'agit que d'une mission d'éclaireurs afin de collecter des informations sur le domaine de Ragnarok, rien de bien dangereux !  
- Sauf que son domaine se trouve quelque part sur le continent de Friknarg, la terre la plus mal famée de Sekai !  
- Ah bon ? Il n'y a que des hommes là-bas ?  
- …

- Bref. Le continent de Friknarg n'est qu'à dix kilomètres au sud d'ici, il suffit de franchir la Rivière Furieuse par le Grand Pont pour y être. Ensuite, il faudra chercher dans les villes où pourrait se cacher le sombre Sombre. Le tout sans se faire attraper et étriper bien sûr !  
- Vaste programme, ironisa Rudolf.  
- Exact, on va bien s'amuser ! S'exclama Victor.  
- Oh que non ! TU vas bien t'amuser ! Moi, j'en ai assez, je rentre.  
- En navette-souffleuse ?  
- Non, je n'ai plus assez de durons.  
- Cela veut-il dire que tu comptes t'y rendre à pied ?  
- S'il le faut, oui. Mieux vaut faire soixante kilomètres à pied sans danger plutôt que de te suivre dans cette aventure suicidaire !  
- Comme tu voudras. Quand pars-tu ?  
- Maintenant.  
- Puis-je me soulager auparavant?  
- Si tu veux, ce doit être des toilettes là-bas. L'incrédule montrait du doigt une tente rectangulaire au bout d'une ruelle. Celle-ci était de taille moyenne, de couleur bleue nuit et constellée d'étoiles jaunes. Victor se dirigea vers elle et s'y engouffra.  
L'intérieur n'avait pas l'air d'être un urinoir public. Les étoiles de l'extérieur étaient présentes au plafond et répandaient une lumière fluorescente. Un grand tapis violet à carrés bleus couvrait le sol. Au fond de la tente se dressait une table en bois de cèdre blanc recouverte d'une grande nappe rouge, sur laquelle reposait un orbe transparent.

- Bienvenue cherrr client, dans la Tente du Tellurisme ! Lança une voix.

Celle-ci appartenait à un homme brun avec une curieuse houppette et habillé d'une étrange robe verte. L'homme se tenait de l'autre côté de la table et parlait avec animation.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer, dit Victor, mais je ne suis pas dans l'attente du tellurisme. Je suis plutôt dans l'attente de toilettes.  
- Vous voulez dire que vous êtes entré par hasard ? Bien sûr que non, c'est un signe du Destin ! Le sort a voulu que vous veniez ici ! Mais permettez-moi de me présenter : je suis Guillaume Borepa, le très célèbre voyant !  
- Ca tombe bien, je suis voyant moi aussi.  
- Ah bon ?  
- Ben oui, si j'étais non-voyant, je serais aveugle !  
- Heu… C'est très drôle cher client, mais je suis un véritable mystique ! Je peux vous ouvrir les portes du Futur pour seulement dix durons !  
- Je préfèrerais les portes des toilettes mais bon…  
- Allons, je suis certain que vous avez un destin hors du commun ! Votre avenir ne vous intéresse-il pas ?  
- Disons que je le connais déjà. Je parie que j'urinerais dans un futur très proche.  
- Nous y voilà cher client ! L'avenir proche est inintéressant ! Je peux vous dévoiler les secrets les plus lointains de votre destinée, prophèta Borepa en décrivant un large arc de cercle devant lui avec son bras.

A ce moment entra Rudolf, qui en avait assez d'attendre.

- Tu en mets du temps ! Je te rappelle que je veux partir rapide… Hé, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces toilettes ?  
- Bienvenue cher client, l'interrompit Guillaume, bienvenue dans la Tente du Tellurisme !  
- Et qui est ce zigoto en robe ?  
- Heu, c'est une soutane. Et je suis le très célèbre voyant Guillaume Borepa !  
- Très célèbre ? Pourtant je ne vous connais pas, vous ne devez pas être si célèbre que ça.  
- Là n'est pas la question cher client, j'ai le don de voir l'avenir, et je peux vous prédire le vôtre pour dix durons !  
- Ben voyons, encore un charlatan qui se dit magicien.  
- Vous m'offensez cher client ! Fit Borepa, scandalisé. Permettez-moi de vous faire une démonstration gratuite. Si vous êtes convaincu, je lirais le futur de votre ami pour trente durons en compensation.  
- Mais c'est du vol ! Se récria Victor.  
- Non, ce sont les affaires.  
- Après tout, dit Rudolf, c'est une bonne occasion de prouver que la magie n'existe pas. J'accepte votre offre, d'autant plus que ce sera Curafre qui paiera ensuite, et non moi.  
- Parfait ! Dans ce cas, commençons !

Le voyant posa ses mains sur la table, de part de d'autre de l'orbe. Il commença à se concentrer, marmonnant des incantations.

- O puissances du temps et de l'espace, tonna-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe, je vous demande de m'accorder, durant un instant, une fraction de votre immense pouvoir !  
- C'est cela, accordez-le lui, se moqua Obtus.  
- Silence cher client, j'interroge les âmes errantes du Grand Sablier du Temps.  
- Ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'esprit alors, dit Victor.  
- …

L'orbe se mit à briller intensément et de la fumée grise enveloppa à moitié le corps du mystique. Guillaume Borepa fut soudain secoué de spasmes qui lui firent lever la tête au ciel, les yeux roulant dans leurs orbites.

- Je vois… Je vois…  
- Votre plafond ? Suggéra Victor.  
- Heu non.  
- Pourtant c'est ce que vous regardez.

Guillaume l'ignora.

- Je vois… Un homme… Un homme chez lui… Il est tard… Il est fatigué… Quelqu'un frappe à sa porte… Une femme… Elle insiste pour rentrer… Elle prétend qu'elle est sa fille…  
- Ce voyant est fort tout de même. Réussir à voir tout ça au plafond… Moi, je ne vois qu'une toile d'araignée, remarqua Rudolf.  
- C'est toi qui as une araignée au plafond, intervint Victor. Tu as voulu cette démonstration, alors écoutes et tais-toi !  
- Et c'est lui qui dit ça…  
- Silence ! Je suis en communion avec les esprits, alors pourriez-vous arrêter de me déconcentrer ?!

Borepa, excédé, se pencha au-dessus de l'orbe et plongea son regard à l'intérieur. Puis il se figea, telle une statue de cire. Son regard devint blanc.

- Une pierre… Un rocher sombre… Le perroquet… Un ancien dieu… Une âme… Une âme d'orgue… Une âme gonflée de haine… Qui attend… Qui attend depuis si longtemps… Et qui devra attendre encore… Un pacte entre l'âme et la cruauté… Une trahison… L'âme s'étend sur le monde… Elle veut l'avaler… Le consumer… En faire des lambeaux…

Ses yeux se recolorèrent. Il se redressa en se secouant la tête.

- Heu, qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ? Ah oui ! Je vois… Un voyage… Proche… Et prévu…  
- Ben voyons, l'interrompit l'incrédule, je l'ai dit en rentrant, ce n'était pas très compliqué à deviner !  
- Je ne devine jamais, cher client, j'interroge les forces supérieures de la nature.

- En regardant dans ton bocal à poisson ?  
- C'est un orbe de cristal pur !  
- Pourtant, dit Victor, il est vrai que ça ressemble à un aquarium : il y a même du sable au fond.  
- Ce n'est pas du sable, bande d'ignorants, mais de la poussière d'étoile !  
- Et le fumée doit être l'aura du sablier du temps je suppose… Ironisa Rudolf.  
- Exactement !  
- Dans ce cas, interrogea Curafre, comment se fait-il qu'elle sorte de ce trou ?

Celui-ci avait fait le tour de la table et avait aperçu une grille aux pieds du voyant, à travers laquelle s'échappait la fumée.

- Heu… Et bien… C'est pour l'aération !  
- Je le savais ! S'écria Rudolf en tapant du poing contre la table. Vous êtes un imposteur !  
- Même si vous êtes plutôt grand et que vous n'êtes pas facteur, ajouta Victor.

Se sentant démasqué et ne sachant pas quoi répondre à ces deux fous, Guillaume décida de battre en retraite. Il sortit une fiole de sous sa soutane et la brisa sur le sol. Une autre fumée - rose celle-là - s'éleva, le cachant complètement. Lorsqu'elle se dissipa, le charlatan avait disparu.  
Victor en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à la grille : la fumée grise provenait d'un petit feu qui se consumait au fond du trou.  
Quant à Rudolf, il attrapa l'orbe qui brillait toujours. Un tube de verre y était accroché, le reliant à un trou de la nappe. Un rayon de lumière provenant d'une étoile du plafond passait par ce trou et, par un jeu de miroir, parcourait le tube et allait frapper les parois de l'orbe, l'illuminant du même coup.

- Ce Borepa est un petit malin, dit Victor.  
- Mais pas assez pour moi ! Je l'ai percé à jour très facilement. Ce qui prouve que la magie n'existe pas.  
- Encore cette histoire… Tu es décourageant…  
- Possible, mais je ne m'arrêterais pas là ! Je vais démasquer le Registre en personne !  
- Pardon ?!  
- Le Registre est le chef de l'Ordre Magique, il est donc le plus grand imposteur en matière de magie ! Et je vais le prouver !  
- Parfois, je me demande si tu n'es pas plus fou que moi…  
- En tout cas, ce n'est pas à Dante que j'atteindrais cet objectif grandiose. J'ai du mal à l'admettre, mais les voyages sont plus indiqués pour rencontrer tous les magiciens du monde et les démasquer tous.  
- Tu veux dire que tu m'accompagnes finalement?  
- Malheureusement, oui. Mais ne te réjouis pas trop vite! Cette situation est provisoire.  
- Parfait ! Ca tombe bien car je n'avais pas d'argent. Toi oui !  
- …  
- Alors en route ! Notre prochaine destination est le sud, vers le continent de Friknarg ! Mais avant…  
- Mais avant ?  
- Je vais aller aux toilettes ! Je commence à ne plus pouvoir me retenir… 


	14. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13 : Vieilles histoires au bord du lac******

Cela faisait deux heures que Frédéric et Jelifar avaient quitté la forêt de Calambour. Ils marchaient à présent dans une plaine, sur un petit chemin de terre bordé de mauvaises herbes. Ils ne parlaient pas, chacun plongés dans leurs pensées.  
Frédéric songeait aux dernières paroles qu'avait prononcé Elise avant de les quitter. Elle avait dit que Victor et Rudolf avaient été pris en charge par Noémie, qu'il n'y avait pas de souci à se faire à leur sujet, qu'ils les retrouveraient plus tard.  
Il pensait aussi à la pierre philosophique du Savoir dans la poche arrière droite de son sac à dos. Pourquoi ce petit minéral était-il si important alors qu'il ressemblait à n'importe quelle autre pierre du chemin? Etait-il possible que des personnes soient prêtes à tuer pour l'obtenir? Cela dépassait son entendement.

- Cette fille est folle, lâcha Jelifar.  
- Pardon? S'étonna Rueffag.

Le magicien était resté silencieux depuis l'épisode des pigeons.

- Elise... Plus j'y pense et plus j'en arrive à la conclusion qu'elle nous envoie à la mort.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Que sais-tu de notre destination ?  
- Puredpois ? Pas grand-chose. C'est une île au centre du lac de Kol non ?  
- Mais encore ?  
- Heu...  
- Je vois, soupira le vieil homme.  
- Navré, fit Frédéric en détournant le regard.  
- Ne t'excuse pas, tu es jeune, et les jeunes ne savent plus rien. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est comme ça.  
- ...  
- Et connais-tu les Furias ?  
- Il me semble que Rudolf en a récité la légende il y a peu en classe, réfléchit le garçon en se mettant le menton sur la main, le pouce sur la joue et l'index sous le nez. Mais je ne m'en souviens plus trop.  
- Bon, je pense qu'il faut que je te conte leur histoire avant tout, sinon on ne s'en sortira jamais. Alors ouvres bien grandes tes oreilles, gamin :

« Les Furias vivaient sur le continent unique de Verenigd, bien avant la Grande Séparation. C'était un peuple possédant une vaste connaissance du monde et des sciences, magiques ou non.  
De plus, ils étaient profondément pacifistes, bien que l'on dise que des tensions existâtes entre certains d'entre eux. Ils s'efforçaient donc de maintenir la paix en toutes circonstances. Leur capitale, Hupeltaz, se situait sur une haute montagne au cœur de Verenigd. On pourrait dire que ce fut une sorte d'âge d'or, comme le soutiennent certaines religions.  
Malheureusement survint la Grande Séparation qui, comme tu le sais, divisa Verenigd en cinq autres terres avec force cataclysmes et ouvrit une faille dimensionnelle.  
La pluie s'abattit avec violence sans interruption durant trente-neuf jours et trente-neuf nuits. Cela eut pour effet d'inonder la grande plaine autour de la montagne des Furias. L'eau monta de quelques six mille mètres et fit de la fière montagne un simple rocher sur les flots.  
Le lac-mer de Kol et l'île de Puredpois venaient de naître.  
Mais le pire restait à venir. De la faille jaillirent des créatures inconnues qui atterrirent au sud de l'île: les Cristos.  
Or, il apparut bien vite que ceux-ci n'avaient pas l'intention de convier les Furias à une partie de cartes mais plutôt de les exterminer afin de s'emparer de Puredpois, une question d'espace vital apparemment. En quelques semaines, les Cristos étaient maîtres de l'île et leurs anciens habitants avaient pour la plupart fui en bateau.  
Nul ne sait ce qu'il advint des Furias, ils errèrent sur leur ancien continent ravagé pendant des années avant de disparaître mystérieusement.  
Quant à Puredpois, les pluies l'avaient couverte de flaques boueuses qui devinrent des marécages, couvrant les trois quarts de sa surface. De plus, les courants chauds autour alliés au sol humide la plongent constamment dans un épais brouillard, d'où son nom.  
Personne n'ose s'y risquer, car chacun sait que les Cristos y ont bâtis leur forteresse au centre. Enfin, il paraît qu'un vieil ermite à moitié fou y est allé mais on ne l'a jamais revu… »

- Je commence à comprendre dans quel genre d'endroit nous allons nous rendre, fit Frédéric, mal à l'aise.  
- Heureux de constater que tu as compris dans quelle embrouille nous nous sommes mis. Tu n'es peut-être pas irrécupérable tout compte fait ! Tiens, ajouta-il en regardant devant lui, voici Kol.

Le lac-mer s'étendait à quelques mètres plus bas sous leurs yeux, sa surface bleu foncé scintillant au soleil de midi, tel un diamant. Une légère brise soufflait et des oiseaux piaillaient dans les airs, plongeant parfois dans les flots pour remonter ensuite avec un poisson frétillant dans le bec.  
Frédéric et Jelifar se tenaient au bord d'une falaise grise qui descendait en pente douce jusqu'au bord de l'eau. Le chemin serpentait entre les cailloux en direction du petit village de Telif situé en contrebas, coincé entre la roche et le lac. Ils s'y dirigèrent.  
Des filets de pêche couvraient les toits des habitations de bois, pendant sur les façades de devant. Le sable remplaçait la terre du chemin et pavait les rues. Plus bas, dans le port, s'alignait de petits bateaux à voile alignés devant le quai. Celui-ci était encombré de caisses d'où s'élevait une odeur de poisson. Les pêcheurs déjeunaient sur celles-ci tout en bavardant.

- La vue de ces marins me fait penser qu'il est l'heure de manger, dit Jelifar. Arrêtons-nous ici pour nous rassasier.

Le magicien désignait une petite auberge au bord du quai. L'enseigne au-dessus de la porte indiquait son nom : « A la corne de Telif ». Ils y entrèrent.  
L'ambiance était sympathique, sans fumée de tabac. Derrière le comptoir, sur le mur du fond, était accroché un panneau de bois où étaient fixés deux petits crochets aux extrémités. Une longue corne torsadée, d'environ un mètre et de couleur jaune sale, reposait sur ces crochets.  
Ils s'installèrent à une table ronde. L'aubergiste, un homme jovial chauve au visage joufflu et au ventre rebondi, s'avança vers eux, un torchon blanc sur l'épaule droite.

- Bien le bonjour messieurs ! Je vous sers quelque chose ?  
- Fort volontiers, répondit Jelifar, qu'avez-vous à nous proposer ?  
- Et bien mon bon monsieur, j'ai là une petite truite fumée aux lardons qui devrait ravir vos papilles gustatives !  
- Dans ce cas, nous allons en prendre deux s'il vous plait.  
- C'est comme si c'était fait, fit l'aubergiste en se dirigeant vers les cuisines.  
- Dis-moi mon garçon, chuchota le magicien en se penchant vers Frédéric, as-tu de l'argent sur toi ?  
- Heu oui, pourquoi ?  
- Parce que je n'en ai point, les gardes de Dardand m'ont confisqué le mien. Pourrais-tu te charger de payer notre pitance ?  
- Ai-je le choix ?  
- Pas tellement.  
- …

Le patron revint un quart d'heure plus tard, les mains chargés de deux plats de truites à l'odeur alléchante qu'il posa sur la table. Frédéric et Jelifar les attaquèrent avec enthousiasme.

- Dites-moi mon brave, dit Jelifar après avoir avalé un morceau de truite, la corne ornant votre comptoir est magnifique, d'où vient-elle ?  
- Ah ! J'espérais que vous me poseriez cette question, répondit l'aubergiste avec un grand sourire, visiblement satisfait. Il s'agit d'une authentique corne de Titan, ce poisson rarissime que l'on ne rencontre que dans les grandes profondeurs au large de Kol.  
- Vous avez réussi à en pêcher un ? Demanda le magicien, stupéfait.  
- Oh, il ne s'agissait que d'un enfant, j'ai eu de la chance, fit l'homme d'un air modeste. C'est pour cela que la corne est si courte. Songez que les plus grandes peuvent mesurer jusque dans les cinq mètres pour un adulte !  
- Tant que ça ? S'étonna Frédéric.  
- Et oui petit, les Titans sont les plus grandes créatures marines qui existent en ce monde. Heureusement, bien que carnivores, ils ne s'attaquent aux bateaux que s'ils ont très faim. En règle générale, ils se contentent de petits poissons.  
- Tout ceci est passionnant, mais nous devons nous retirer à présent, fit Jelifar qui avait terminé de manger.  
- J'espère que le repas vous a plu !  
- Ce fut un véritable délice, assura le magicien.

Le garçon et le vieil homme se levèrent, Frédéric paya l'aubergiste puis ils quittèrent l'endroit et se retrouvèrent sur les quais.

- A présent mon garçon, il nous faut trouver un pêcheur assez fou pour risquer sa vie et son bateau afin de nous emmener jusqu'à Puredpois…

Ils s'adressèrent donc à ceux qui digéraient au soleil. Les réponses ne variaient presque pas :

- Vous voulez aller sur l'île de Puredpois, demandait l'un, vous cherchez une forme originale de suicide c'est ça ?  
- Puredpois ? Navré mais j'ai une femme et des gosses à nourrir, je m'en voudrais de les abandonner, disait un autre.

Finalement, l'un des marins consentit à les aider :

- Moi, je ne m'y risquerais pas. Mais vous devriez vous adresser au vieil Ecume, c'est le seul qui pourrait accepter de vous y conduire.  
- Et où peut-on le trouver, cet Ecume ? Demanda Jelifar.  
- Au bout du quai, à observer le lac, comme tous les jours.  
Ils le trouvèrent en effet à cet endroit, assis sur un tonneau, le regard fixé sur l'horizon bleuté et fumant une pipe de fer blanc.  
Ecume possédait de longs cheveux gris, une petite barbe de la même couleur et la peau tanné par le soleil. Il était vêtu d'un gilet de cuir brun et d'un pantalon de toile grise.  
Jelifar lui adressa la parole.

- Excusez-moi monsieur, ne seriez-vous pas le dénommé Ecume par hasard ?  
- C'est pour quoi ? Demanda l'interpellé sans lâcher l'eau des yeux.  
- Je me présente : Jelifar, le grand magicien musicien ! Et voici Frédéric Rueffag, ajouta-il en désignant le garçon.  
- C'est pour quoi ?  
- Et bien, pour être francs, nous aimerions nous rendre sur l'île de Puredpois pour capturer un Bzzbzz, et nous cherchons quelqu'un pour nous y emmener.  
- Et vous avez trouvé ?  
- Heu non, mais un pêcheur vous a recommandé. Accepteriez-vous de nous conduire là-bas ?  
- Cela dépend.  
- C'est à dire ? Hasarda Frédéric.

Cette fois, le vieux pêcheur tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda en face.

- Crois-tu en l'existence des Concombres Marins ?  
- Non…  
- Et tu as bien raison car ils n'existent pas !

Ecume éclata d'un rire sonore tandis que Frédéric et Jelifar se regardèrent d'un air inquiet : Sur qui étaient-ils encore tombés ?

- En revanche, reprit le marin avec sérieux, si les Concombres Marins n'ont pas d'existence, ce n'est pas le cas du terrible Siadnalloh Tnalov !  
- Le quoi ?  
- Le Siadnalloh Tnalov. Il s'agit d'un navire errant au milieu du lac-mer de Kol. Un navire dont l'équipage n'est pas naturel mais composé de spectres ! Le Siadnalloh Tnalov est un vaisseau fantôme !  
- C'est très drôle, fit Jelifar avec un petit sourire.  
- Vous ne me croyez pas, s'exclama Ecume en ôtant la pipe de sa bouche et en en pointant le manche vers le magicien d'un mouvement théâtral. Pourtant, je l'ai aperçu une fois ! C'était pendant une nuit sans lune, en lac-mer. Seuls les étoiles donnaient de la lumière. J'étais parti vers Puredpois pour pêcher. Je rentrais au port les filets chargés de poissons lorsque je l'ai vu. Le Siadnalloh Tnalov. Il était entouré de brume, ses voiles déchirées flottant à la brise. Une sorte de cri rauque s'y échappait. Ce bateau de cauchemar a navigué à bâbord de ma position pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de s'enfoncer sous les flots. Terrifiant, ajouta le marin en hochant la tête.  
- Et je suppose, dit Jelifar, que vous êtes le seul à avoir vu ce vaisseau fantôme…  
- Détrompez-vous ! D'autres que moi ont rapporté le même récit. Deux ou trois bateaux de pêche ont même mystérieusement disparu au large, lors de plusieurs nuits de tempête. Je suis certain qu'ils ont croisé la route du Siadnalloh Tnalov…

Ecume recommença à fixer le lac, l'air pensif. Jelifar se tapota la tempe droite avec son index en regardant Frédéric, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Et si nous n'avons pas peur de rencontrer le Ziat… Le Siaq… Ce navire-spectre ? Demanda Frédéric. Pourriez-vous nous emmener jusqu'à Puredpois ?  
- Vous ne craignez pas les fantômes ?  
- Non.  
- Dans ce cas, je serais ravi de vous mener à l'île.  
- Ce sera combien ? S'enquit Jelifar.  
- Rien du tout, je m'ennuie. Cela fait longtemps que je ne suis plus sorti sur le lac. Suivez-moi.

Ecume sauta prestement du tonneau et s'avança vers le bord du quai. Il désigna un petit voilier de la main. L'embarcation avait l'air peu solide et tanguait dangereusement sur l'eau.

- Je vous présente mon fier navire, _La_ _Cacahuète Marine_ !  
- La… Cacahuète Marine ? Répéta Rueffag.  
- Exactement ! Et maintenant, tous à bord ! Cap sur Puredpois !

Frédéric et Jelifar commençaient à se demander s'il était bien sage de suivre cet étrange pêcheur nostalgique du grand large. 


	15. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14 : Autant en emporte le pont**

Le soir commençait à étendre son ombre sur Sekai lorsque Curafre et Obtus parvinrent en vue du Grand Pont et de la Rivière Furieuse. Celle-ci séparait le continent de Romenthe – d'où venaient Victor, Frédéric, Rudolf et Jelifar- et celui de Friknarg. Elle prenait sa source dans une montagne au sud et se jetait dans le lac-mer de Kol au nord.  
Comme son nom l'indiquait, ses eaux étaient très rapides et violentes, avec de nombreux remous et tourbillons. Il était impossible de la traverser à la nage sans se noyer, et encore moins d'y mettre à flots une embarcation quelconque sans qu'elle ne soit emportée et broyée par le courant ou les rochers affleurant à la surface de l'eau. Cette rivière de trois cents mètres de large constituait une barrière plus efficace qu'une montagne d'une hauteur de trois mille mètres.   
Le continent de Friknarg était volontairement isolé du reste de Sekai de par la nature belliqueuse de ses habitants. Il n'y avait sur ses terres que des brigands, des criminels et des monstres, notamment les Gnarax. Friknarg se trouvait coincé entre la Rivière Furieuse du côté occidental et le désert brûlant de Yarnac du côté oriental.  
Le Grand Pont mesurait six mètres de largeur et trois cents mètres de longueur. Il reposait sur cinq grands piliers de pierre d'une masse de trois tonnes chacun afin qu'ils ne soient pas emportés par le courant. Il représentait le seul moyen d'accéder au continent de Friknarg par l'ouest. C'est pourquoi le passage était sévèrement gardé, afin de prévenir d'éventuelles invasions dans Romenthe.  
Un grand portique de pierre se dressait au milieu du pont, dans laquelle s'encastrait une lourde herse. Deux sentinelles montaient constamment la garde devant ce portique, seulement éclairés par la lueur d'une torche fixée sur le mur. De plus, six autres hommes veillaient dans une cabane à l'entrée du pont.

- As-tu un plan pour traverser discrètement ? chuchota l'incrédule.  
- Et bien… Disons que je vais appliquer mes trois grands principes.  
- Qui sont ?  
- L'audace, l'optimisme et…  
- Par optimisme, tu veux parler de chance ?  
- … l'improvisation.  
- Que veux-tu dire par l'improvisation ? s'inquiéta le garçon. Que tu n'as aucun plan préalable et que tu aviseras sur place ?  
- Tu comprends vite.  
- Hé ! Mais… Attends ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas y aller les mains dans les poches !   
- Comme tu voudras…  
- Ouf, tu m'as fait peur !  
- J'irais donc les mains hors des poches.  
- Pardon ?!

Mais Victor ne l'écoutait déjà plus et commençait à s'avancer vers la rivière.

- Ce type est complètement fou, grommela Rudolf, et moi aussi puisque je le suis…

Et il lui emboîta le pas de mauvaise grâce. Les deux garçons réussirent à passer rapidement devant la cabane sans être aperçus et s'engagèrent sur le Grand Pont. Ils arrivèrent sans encombre devant la herse relevée et les deux gardes en uniforme violet à plume blanche de la Bibliothèque. Ceux-ci pointèrent aussitôt leurs lances vers leur direction.

- Halte ! Que désirez-vous ?  
- Cela va sans doute vous surprendre, dit Victor, mais nous aimerions passer de l'autre côté de la rivière.  
- Impossible, il est interdit de traverser le pont une fois la nuit tombée.  
- Justement ! Nous allons à Friknarg pour l'aider à se relever !  
- Que voulez-vous dire ?  
- Et bien, puisque la nuit est tombée, il faut bien que quelqu'un l'aide à se remettre sur ses pieds.  
- …  
- Une minute, intervint le second garde, j'te connais toi! S'toi qu'a libéré l'papy à la Bibliothèque ! Même que par ta faute, j'ai failli mourir de la main d'ce bandit d'Kehle !

En effet, la sentinelle rousse n'était autre que Glub, qui avait apparemment réussi à échapper de justesse à la morsure de sa propre arme, dans les cachots de la citée de la connaissance.

- Et non seulement j'ai perdu un poignard dans l'affaire, reprit-il, mais j'ai aussi été muté dans ce coin perdu pour avoir laissé échapper l'égorgeur !  
- Je compatis, j'imagine à quel point ce doit être difficile à supporter. Voulez-vous un mouchoir pour pleurer ? Ou bien préférez-vous hurler votre rage et votre souffrance vers le ciel ?  
- J'suis pas non plus au fond du gouffre du désespoir…  
- Tant mieux, je n'ai pas de mouchoir. A présent, nous allons devoir vous tirer notre révérence, des affaires nous attendent à Friknarg, conclut Curafre en commençant à franchir le portail, suivi de près par l'incrédule.  
- Sûrement pas, fit une voix glaciale derrière eux, les stoppant net. 

Ils firent volte-face : un homme en tunique noire à plume blanche se tenait les bras croisés au milieu du pont, à deux mètres d'eux. Il avait les cheveux noirs, les sourcils broussailleux et les yeux marrons. Un rictus mauvais animait son visage et il portait une épée fine au côté. Manifestement, il s'agissait d'un Sombre. Cinq autres gardes, vêtus de l'uniforme de la Bibliothèque, attendaient derrière lui, empêchant toute retraite. Glub éternua.

- Ainsi, voici deux des rebelles qui ont aidé le brigand Kehle à s'évader. Je suppose que vous aviez l'intention de rejoindre votre chef sur le continent de Friknarg afin de toucher votre salaire.  
- Pas vraiment, répondit calmement Victor.  
- Mais permettez-moi de me présenter : je me nomme Franck Dottogonoc, je fais partie de la garde personnelle du vénérable Registre et suis sous les ordres du seigneur Dardand. Celui-ci se doutait que vous tenteriez de passer la rivière. J'ai pour mission de vous arrêter et de vous conduire à la Bibliothèque où vous serez jugés.  
- Hé là, une minute ! intervint Rudolf. Curafre, c'est quoi cette histoire d'évasion ? Je n'y suis pour rien moi , je n'y étais pas ! Je ne connais même pas ce Kehle ! Ne me dit pas que je vais encore avoir des ennuis à cause de tes bêtises !  
- J'en ai bien peur… Tu n'as qu'à en manger si tu as faim !  
- …  
- Inutile de mentir, dit le Sombre.  
- Je ne ment pas, protesta Victor avec véhémence, il est exact que les bêtises sont comestibles ! Il s'agit de friandises apparues à la suite d'une erreur de fabrication d'un apprenti-confiseur, d'une bêtise, d'où leur nom.  
- Arrêtez avec vos bêtises ! Je ne parlais pas de cela mais du fait que ton compagnon n'est pas étranger à cette affaire !   
- Oups, je crains d'avoir fait une bêtise en l'énervant…  
- Vous osez résister ? susurra Dottogonoc d'une voix faussement mielleuse. Dans ce cas, je vais devoir vous exécuter sur place.  
- Heu, dites chef, intervint Glub, c'est pas qu'j'aime vous contredire, mais ils ne m'ont pas l'air d'opposer beaucoup de résistance…  
- Silence, soldat Gédéon-Lionel-Urbain-Bertrand. Dois-je considérer votre intervention comme une tentative d'aide envers ces bandits ?  
- Bah non mais bon, moi, c'que j'en dis, c'est juste comme ça.  
- Dans ce cas, taisez-vous. Quant à vous, ajouta-il en se tournant vers Rudolf et Victor, je dois vous avouer que Dardand aimerait beaucoup que vous soyez rapidement mis hors d'état de nuire.

- Il s'agit d'un meurtre en quelque sorte, déduisit Victor.  
- Exactement.  
- Du point de vue juridique, n'est-ce pas légèrement illégal ?  
- Si peu… Nous n'allons pas chipoter pour ce genre de détails, ironisa le Sombre.

Il décroisa les bras et tira son épée, une rapière à la lame très fine d'environ quatre-vingt centimètres avec une garde en filiforme.

- N'ayez crainte, vous ne souffrirez pas. J'ai la réputation d'être froid, rapide et méthodique dans ma manière de tuer, je suis un spécialiste de l'estocade. Une simple pression de la pointe de ma lame entre vos deux yeux et ce sera terminé. En à peine quelques secondes.  
- C'est en effet très rassurant… constata Curafre.

Tout se passa soudain très vite : Franck Dottogonoc bondit en avant, bras tendu et rapière à l'horizontale. L'arme fendit l'air comme une perceuse en direction du front de Victor. Celui-ci fit simplement un pas de côté pour esquiver l'assaut. Emporté par son élan, le Sombre n'eut pas le temps de rectifier sa trajectoire. L'épée trancha une corde et se planta dans une pierre du mur, faisant trembler le portique entier.  
Profitant de cette occasion inespérée, Victor et Rudolf franchirent le portail en courant. Une demi-seconde plus tard, la grille s'abattit derrière eux, manquant de peu de les empaler, et les isola de leurs poursuivants.

- Qui a osé abaisser la herse ?! Rugit Dottogonoc tout en arc-boutant pour tenter d'extraire son arme du mur.  
- Bah… Sans vouloir vous vexer, chef… dit timidement l'un des gardes, c'est vous… Vous avez coupé l'une des deux cordes qui maintenaient la grille en l'air…  
- Je n'en ai tranché qu'une seule, gronda froidement Franck. Qui s'est occupé de l'autre, celle de droite ?  
- C'est moi chef, avoua Glub en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière du crâne. Lorsque j'ai éternué tout à l'heure, j'ai bougé accidentellement ma lance, qui a heurté la corde et l'a fait se rompre…  
- Soldat Gédéon-Lionel-Urbain-Bertrand, vous êtes un imbécile. Je m'occuperais de votre cas plus tard, soyez-en assuré, promit le Sombre en réussissant à sortir la lame de la pierre.

Entre-temps, Victor était revenu sur ses pas, ne pouvant s'empêcher de narguer ses ennemis à travers la grille.

- Alors messieurs, railla-il, on se dispute ? Quel dommage que vous ne puissiez dépenser votre énergie dans une activité plus utile, nous poursuivre par exemple !  
- Oh, mais vous rattraper n'est absolument pas problématique, petit gredin, dit Dottogonoc avec un rictus mauvais. Il se trouve que vous avez négligé une donnée importante. En effet…

Il s'évanouit soudain dans le sol, avant de réapparaître derrière un Rudolf éberlué.

- … je suis un Sombre, je peux me déplacer à ma guise dans les ténèbres. Ainsi, passer sous cette herse avec la complicité de l'ombre ne me pose aucune difficulté.

- Evidemment, vu sous cet angle, la situation paraît légèrement différente.  
- Je ne te le fais pas dire.  
- Trop tard ! Je l'ai dit !  
- …  
- Voilà ce qui arrive lorsque l'on fanfaronne trop! râla l'incrédule. Es-tu content de toi, Curafre ? Nous aurions pu partir facilement, mais il a fallu que tu fasse l'imbécile et voilà le résultat !  
- Tut tut tut… fit Franck en secouant la tête d'un air compatissant. Alors messieurs, on se dispute ? Quel dommage que vous ne puissiez dépenser votre énergie dans une activité plus utile, fuir par exemple.  
- Bonne idée, approuva Obtus.

Et il décocha un coup de poing du droit à la mâchoire du Sombre. Celui-ci, surpris, n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste de défense. Quant à son agresseur, il sautillait à présent sur place en se secouant le poignet : il avait reçu autant de douleur qu'il en avait donné, si ce n'est plus.

- Je ne suis vraiment pas fait pour les combats physiques, gémit-il.  
- Inutile de lambiner davantage, c'est plutôt un inconvénient ! 

Victor se mit à courir, agrippa la main droite de Rudolf au passage et l'entraîna vers l'autre rive, dépassant Dottogonoc encore groggy. Mais le Sombre recouvra rapidement ses esprits et se lança à leur poursuite.  
Soudain, il y eut un flash de lumière verte entre le poursuivant et les poursuivis, un bruit d'explosion et un nuage de poussière. Aveuglé, Franck avança encore de quelques pas avant de sentir le vide. Il tenta désespérément de s'arrêter mais son pied ripa et il bascula en avant.  
Lorsque la poussière se dissipa, Victor et Rudolf purent voir que toute une portion du pont s'était écroulée, empêchant quiconque de traverser dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Sans réfléchir davantage à l'étrangeté de ce phénomène, ils détalèrent dans la nuit naissante de Friknarg.  
Quant au Sombre, il avait réussi à s'accrocher à une pierre d'une main et ne pouvait, impuissant, pendu dans le vide, que les regarder s'éloigner et effectuer des moulinets rageurs avec sa rapière.

- Ca y est chef, ça y est ! s'exclama Glub en arrivant avec les autres gardes. Nous avons réussi à remonter la grille et à passer ! Heu… Où êtes-vous, chef ?  
- En bas, imbécile. Remontez-moi vite, j'ai besoin de me défouler…  
- J'sais pas pourquoi, mais j'sens qu'il y a d'la mutation dans un autre coin perdu dans l'air.  
- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire…


	16. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15 : Brouillard vous avez dit brouillard ?**

_La Cacahuète Marine_, fier bateau de pêche, filait à toute allure sur le lac, tremblant contre les hautes vagues et la brise déferlante. Ecume, à la barre, entonnait un chant marin ; Frédéric, au pied du petit mât, s'occupait de la voile ; et Jelifar, accoudé au garde-fou, le teint verdâtre, régurgitait son repas par-dessus bord.

- _Hardi, hardi, matelots !  
Voile au vent, barre dans l'eau !  
Comme toujours, même dans la houle,  
Nous naviguons.  
Hardi, hardi matelots !  
En maniant le cabestan,  
En suivant les goélands,  
Nous devrions, sans trop vomir sur le bord,  
Arriver à bon port !  
Hardi, hardi, matelots !  
_ _  
_- Beuh… Il ne se tait donc jamais ? Il me donne mal à la têêête… gémit Jelifar avant d'être saisi d'un nouveau haut-le cœur.  
- Ha ha, s'esclaffa le pêcheur, vous aviez mangé des truites ? Elles retournent au lac, d'où elles venaient ! Quel curieux destin !  
- Curieux destin ou pas, ce n'est pas du goût de mes entrailles…  
- Et oui, c'est ce qui arrive lorsque l'on a un estomac fragile !  
- Beuh…

Le temps était au beau fixe, avec quelques nuages parsemant le ciel bleu, et le vent était avec eux. Le lendemain, la silhouette brumeuse de Puredpois était en vue. Arrivé à proximité de la côte, ils la longèrent vers le nord en suivant un courant marin afin d'éviter les récifs et pouvoir accoster à l'endroit le moins marécageux possible. C'est au nord-est de l'île qu'ils mirent pied à terre.

- Combien de temps pensez-vous mettre pour votre chasse aux insectes ? interrogea Ecume.  
- Notre chasse aux insectes ? répéta Jelifar, étonné.  
- N'est-ce pas pour attraper un insecte Bzzbzz que vous êtes ici ?  
- Hein ? Ah, heu, oui, bien sûr ! acquiesça le magicien qui avait totalement oublié le prétexte qu'ils avaient donné au pêcheur. Et bien… Disons que nous ne savons pas trop. Nous verrons bien.  
- Prenez votre temps, je ne suis pas pressé ! Je vais même en profiter pour faire une petite sieste.  
- Si vous voulez…  
- Par contre, faites attention où vous mettez les pieds ; avec tout ce brouillard, on a tôt fait de s'embourber dans les marécages, ce qui serait fâcheux, ajouta Ecume d'avant d'éclater d'un rire gras.  
- Nous serons attentifs, promit Jelifar. A tout à l'heure.

Frédéric et Jelifar s'engagèrent prudemment dans la brume tourbillonnante et presque opaque de l'île. Lorsque qu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés, ils s'arrêtèrent pour faire le point sur leur situation.

- A présent que nous sommes sur Puredpois, il nous faut trouver la pierre philosophique, déclara Frédéric. A votre avis, où pourrait-elle se trouver ?  
- Hum, réfléchit le magicien, je serais d'avis de commencer par nous diriger vers le centre de l'île, vers les ruines d'Hupeltaz, l'ancienne capitale du peuple des Furias. Puisque nous sommes au nord-est, il nous faut descendre en direction du sud-ouest.  
- D'accord.  
- Je vais passer devant pour ouvrir le chemin. Le pêcheur a raison, les marais sont très dangereux et le risque est multiplié à cause du brouillard, il nous faut donc être très prudents. Suis immédiatement mes traces et fais attention où tu marches.

Et ils se remirent en route en serpentant entre les flaques marécageuses verdâtres. A travers les limbes de la brume, ils pouvaient entendre le bourdonnement des gros insectes bleus Bzzbzz et entrapercevoir la flore de Puredpois.  
Du fait des conditions climatiques et des marais, celle-ci se réduisait à des arbres à planches dont les longues racines noueuses allaient chercher leur nourriture dans le sol et à des Gobvites. Les Gobvites étaient des plantes possédant une tige dont l'extrémité était recouverte d'un liquide gluant ; en la projetant à grande vitesse sur un Bzzbzz, elles l'engluaient et le ramenaient à ce qui leur servait de bouche, ce qui leur permettait de s'alimenter.   
Jelifar devisait tout en marchant en décrivant Puredpois.- De plus, mon garçon, pour ajouter au pittoresque de cette charmante île, il y a ses joyeux autochtones qui ont massacré les Furias: les Cristos. Je t'en ai déjà parlé, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui, monsieur Jelifar.  
- Alors tu sais déjà que ce sont des êtres cruels et sadiques, aimant par-dessus tout faire souffrir leurs prisonniers. Mais ce qui les rend plus dangereux que les Gnarax est que, contrairement à eux, ils sont intelligents. Pas autant que les Sombres bien sûr, mais plus qu'un humain moyen tout de même.  
- Heu... bien, monsieur Jelifar.  
- De plus, il y a toutes les chances pour que ce soient eux qui détiennent la pierre, ce qui signifie que nous n'avons pas même une chance sur dix de nous sortir vivants de cette histoire si nous pénétrons sur leur domaine.  
- Ce n'est guère encourageant, monsieur Jelifar.  
- En effet, fiston. Mais nous n'avons guère le choix ! Emilie compte sur nous pour délivrer le monde de la tyrannie de Ragnarok !

- Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas confiance en elle...  
- Certes, mais j'avoue que la perspective de devenir le sauveur de Sekai me plaît assez ! Je pourrais enfin prendre le thé avec le vénérable Registre, ce qui est mon vieux rêve d'enfance !  
- Votre... rêve d'enfance ?  
- Evidemment ! Le Registre est mon idole ! Il est si noble, si majestueux, si ancestral ! s'anima le vieil homme.  
- Heu... monsieur Jelifar ? fit Frédéric d'une petite voix.  
- Si poli, si grand, si fort !  
- Monsieur Jelifar ?  
- Si sage, si intelligent, si... Quoi ?!  
- Je m'enfonce, monsieur Jelifar...  
- Pardon ?! Mais je t'avais dit de marcher juste sur mes pas ! Ralala, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui n'écoutent plus rien ! Et ils se plaignent d'avoir des ennuis après !  
- Dites, monsieur Jelifar, pourriez-vous m'aider à me sortir de là au lieu de vous plaindre ? demanda Rueffag qui avait déjà de la boue jusqu'aux genoux.  
- Hein ? Ah, heu, oui ! Surtout ne panique pas mon garçon, je vais te sortir de là en un tour de main en faisant apparaître une corde !  
- Est-ce bien raisonnable de tenter de pratiquer un sortilège ici ? s'inquiéta le garçon.  
- Mais oui voyons ! Tu n'as donc pas confiance en ma puissante magie ?  
- Ce n'est pas ça mais...  
- Alors tais-toi et observe !

Le vieil homme leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête en scandant des mots magiques d'une voix de stentor. Puis, il les dirigea subitement vers le marais où Frédéric était à présent enlisé jusqu'aux hanches. Il y eut un bruit de verre cassé.

- Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'espérais, fit Jelifar, mais au moins, tu ne t'enfonces plus.

Il avait changé la boue en glace, emprisonnant le pauvre garçon du même coup.

- Et maintenant, que fait-on ? demanda-il, commençant à avoir froid.  
- Une minute, je réfléchis. Ne sois pas si pressé, voyons !  
- …

Alors que Jelifar était plongé en pleine réflexion et que Frédéric se frictionnait vigoureusement les bras pour se réchauffer, ils ne remarquèrent pas l'ombre qui se faufilait à travers le brouillard et qui se dirigeait rapidement vers eux.  
Mais elle ne vit pas le marécage glacé et perdit l'équilibre dessus. Elle dépara sur toute la longueur de la surface gelée, frôla Rueffag de trente centimètres et finit sa course la tête la première dans un arbre à planche avec un grand cri.

- Hum ? fit Jelifar, tiré brutalement de ses pensées. C'était quoi ça ?  
- Oulalalalaïe, ça fait mal… gémit le mystérieux personnage.

Il se redressa péniblement et ils purent voir à quoi il ressemblait. Il s'agissait d'un très vieil homme courbé sur une canne, pieds nus, vêtu d'une sorte de surcot marron et d'un pantalon de même couleur. Ses cheveux blancs étaient recouverts de boue et il était imberbe.

- Vous n'êtes pas des Cristos ? demanda-il soupçonneusement.  
- En avons-nous l'air ? répliqua Jelifar.  
- Non. Vous avez plutôt l'air d'un gamin pris dans la glace et d'un vieillard ne sachant que faire pour l'aider à s'en sortir.  
- Vous êtes observateur, lança le magicien d'un ton narquois.  
- C'est l'une de mes nombreuses qualités, répondit l'homme avec sérieux. Après la modestie, bien entendu. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Jelifar jaugea l'inconnu du regard ; il avait l'air inoffensif et n'aimait pas les Cristos. De plus, c'était un honorable vieillard, comme lui ! Il décida de lui faire confiance.

- Je suis Jelifar, le grand magicien musicien. Et le gamin pris dans la glace, c'est Frédéric.  
- Frédéric Rueffag, précisa le garçon, je suis son neveu.  
- Enchanté. Quant à moi, je me nomme Adaf, et je suis arrivé sur cette île il y a soixante ans, dans une barque, afin de fuir la cruauté du monde.  
- C'est donc vous l'ermite à moitié fou ? demanda Frédéric.  
- Je vous demande pardon ? gronda Adaf.  
- Heu… je voulais dire : l'ermite tout à fait chou !  
- Mouais… En tout cas, moi qui cherchait la tranquillité, j'ai vite déchanté. Il y a des Cristos partout ici ! Ils sont encore pires que les humains, ce qui n'est pas peu dire ! Mais je vous ennuie avec mes histoires, je suppose que vous aimeriez que je vous aide à décoincer le petit.  
- Si cela ne vous gêne pas, dit courtoisement Jelifar.  
- Au contraire, ça me fait plaisir ! J'ai été magicien dans ma jeunesse, on va bien voir s'il m'en reste des traces !

Brandissant sa canne et sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre, l'ermite se mit à entonner une formule.

- _Yip et yop,  
Trois poils dans la compote !  
Ptit feu sacré,  
Viens donc lui réchauffer les pieds !_

Une flamme sortit alors de l'extrémité du bâton et fit fondre la glace, libérant Frédéric du même coup.

- Et voilà le travail, c'était pas si compliqué que ça !  
- Merci beaucoup, monsieur ! le remercia chaudement le garçon.  
- Oui… Ce n'est pas mal… fit Jelifar, vexé d'avoir été surclassé.  
- D'ailleurs, reprit Adaf, vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce que vous faisiez là. Vous êtes des touristes ?  
- Oh, bien entendu, ironisa le vieux magicien. Nous avons risqué notre vie sur une coquille de noix pour traverser le lac-mer, vomi toute la bile de nos estomacs, nous nous sommes perdus dans le brouillard, enlisés dans les marécages, mais à part ça, nous sommes là en touristes ! D'ailleurs, nous sommes venus voir, en touristes, la pierre philosophique qui se trouve sur Puredpois.  
- La pierre philosophique ? Vous voulez parler de cette gemme orange que gardent jalousement les Cristos au centre de l'île ?  
- Vous l'avez vu ? demanda Frédéric, plein d'espoir.

- Bien sûr que non, ils ne la sortent jamais. Mais j'ai entendu deux Cristos en parler dans les marécages, il y a vingt ou trente ans de cela. Si vous la cherchez, elle se trouve dans la Citadelle Scintillante.  
- Laissez-moi deviner, réfléchit Jelifar, il s'agit du quartier général des Cristos, gardé par des milliers d'entre eux et où nul homme ne peut faire cinq pas sans être capturé, torturé et tué.  
- Vous y êtes déjà allé ?   
- Non, mais je me doutais que nous allions encore nous mettre dans une situation impossible…  
- Si vous voulez, je peux vous montrer le chemin. Depuis soixante ans que je parcours Puredpois, je connais tous ses chemins et marécages par cœur.  
- Avec plaisir, fit Jelifar sans conviction. Allons-y dans la joie et la bonne humeur… 


	17. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16 : Setec**

Victor et Rudolf cherchaient un endroit où installer leur campement. La nuit était peu sûre à Friknarg, et le voyageur devait choisir soigneusement l'emplacement où il se reposait s'il voulait se réveiller le lendemain.  
Le relief n'avait pas changé depuis que les deux garçons avaient franchi le Grand Pont, une heure auparavant : ils se trouvaient dans une plaine sombre avec pour seule végétation de petits buissons épineux et touffus.

- Dis-moi, Rudolf, demanda Victor, toi qui sais toujours tout sur tout, connais-tu la géographie de Friknarg ?  
- Evidemment que je la connais, mais je ne te dirais rien.  
- Pourquoi donc ?  
- Parce que, bougre d'abruti, tu as achevé ma pauvre main droite tout à l'heure. Je m'étais déjà cassé les phalanges sur le menton de ce Dottogonoc, et il a fallu que tu ravives sa souffrance en l'agrippant violemment.  
- Tu exagères, on ne rend pas malade quelque chose en l'empoignant ; je ne lui ai pas donné la grippe.  
- Imbécile…  
- Acceptes mes plus plates excuses – elles ont dû se faire écraser pour être dans cet état- cher abîme de sciences et puits de sagesse. Pourrais-tu avoir l'extrême bonté de m'indiquer la description de ce continent, afin que nous sachions où orienter le plus efficacement possible nos recherches dans celle du bastion où se terre le vil Ragnarok ?  
- Inutile d'être aussi cérémonieux, Curafre, je vais te le dire.  
- Monsieur est trop bon, même si je n'ai jamais goûté un morceau de son bras.  
- Comme tu le sais déjà, ce continent est la terre d'exil des hors-la-loi de tout poil. Les endroits où ils peuvent se cacher ici sont innombrables. Cependant, beaucoup d'entre eux se sont regroupés dans une ville au centre, qui est devenu la sordide capitale de Friknarg. Il s'agit de la cité de Mourdiouf où toutes les activités du continent finissent par passer un jour.  
- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, le meilleur endroit pour commencer nos investigations est Mourdiouf, qui se trouve au sud-est de notre position actuelle.  
- Exactement, acquiesça Rudolf. De plus, il y a, pas très loin d'ici, une colline nommée Xiap où pousse un petit bois, nous pourrons y passer la nuit en sécurité.  
- Alors, allons-y !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient installés sur la colline de Xiap, mangeant du ragoût devant un petit feu. Puis, n'ayant pas de tente puisque c'était Frédéric qui les avait, ils s'installèrent dans l'herbe. Le feu représentait la seule source de lumière, de grands cumulonimbus gris foncé masquant la lune et les étoiles. 

- Je me pose une question à ton sujet, Curafre, dit soudainement l'incrédule.  
- Et tu arrives à y répondre ?  
- Pas vraiment. Je me demandais pourquoi tu fais ça.  
- Faire quoi ?  
- Et bien, cette lutte contre ce tyran de pacotille. Tu as quitté ta maison, ta famille, tes proches, tu as tout quitté pour ce voyage insensé.   
- Toi aussi, fit remarquer Victor.  
- Oui, mais moi c'est pour une noble cause ! Prouver que la magie n'existe pas ! Alors que toi, toi, tu n'as aucune raison de risquer ta vie. Alors pourquoi ?  
- Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien. Laisse moi réfléchir.

Victor resta silencieux quelques secondes.

- Peut-être parce que je suis fou, répondit-il enfin avec un sourire.

A ce moment, un cri d'oiseau les fit sursauter. Il y eut un bruit de cavalcade parmi les arbres, comme si un lièvre tentait de fuir, un choc puis le silence. Curafre et Obtus décidèrent d'aller jeter un coup d'œil et se levèrent prudemment. Ils avancèrent doucement en ligne droite sans rien voir et finirent par sortir du bois. Ils étaient alors au bord de la colline, et ce qu'ils virent en contrebas les frappa de stupeur.  
De l'autre côté de la colline se trouvait un grand château au-dessus duquel volaient plusieurs corbeaux. Une haute tour rectangulaire de cent vingt-sept mètres de long sur cinquante-six mètres de large se dressait au centre, entourée d'un mur d'enceinte carré de cent trente mètres de long sur soixante mètres de large avec des tourelles à chaque angle. Un grand fossé encerclait l'ensemble, d'une profondeur de dix mètres et d'une largeur de trente mètres. Il avait des parois de pierre lisses et une herbe verte soigneusement entretenue y poussait. Une passerelle de pierre l'enjambait, reliant le portail du château à un petit bâtiment carré. Des grilles ornées de pointes noires se trouvaient de chaque côté de la passerelle.  
En dehors des corbeaux, nulle présence vivante n'était visible et le château avait l'air vide, aucune lumière ne brillant à ses fenêtres.

- Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? fit une voix à côté d'eux. Il s'agit de ma demeure.

L'homme qui venait de parler se tenait à quelques mètres sur leur droite. Il était grand, avait des cheveux d'un blond sale et une expression de cruauté semblant flotter dans ses yeux gris acier. Il était vêtu d'une cape noire et d'un gilet de même couleur avec huit boutons sur le devant. Il portait également des gants de fauconnier et un tricorne gris quadrillé de rayures oranges, rouges et beiges.  
Victor et Rudolf se mirent immédiatement sur leurs gardes, ce mystérieux personnage ne leur inspirant pas confiance.

- Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir surpris, s'excusa-il. Je me nomme Galié Warwick ; je suis le dernier descendant de la noble famille Warwick ainsi que le propriétaire de cette splendide citadelle : la forteresse de Warwick.  
- Comment se fait-il, interrogea Rudolf, qu'un tel édifice ait été érigé sans que la capitale Nardu ne soit au courant ?  
- La forteresse a été construite il y a sept siècles de cela, par mon glorieux ancêtre Auguste Warwick. A l'époque, Nardu n'existait pas, puisqu'elle a été fondé il y a cinq cents ans seulement, voilà l'explication. Et vous, qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ?  
- Je m'appelle Aurélien Sarg, répondit Victor, et voici mon frère, Clément Sarg. Nous venons de Mourdiouf et campons dans le bois voisin pour la nuit. Si nous sommes debout, c'est à cause d'un bruit étrange que nous avons entendu.  
- Je vois, vous avez dû percevoir sa chasse.

A cet instant apparut un grand aigle au plumage brun et au bec crochu ensanglanté qui se posa sur l'épaule de Galié.

- Je vous présente Auguste, mon aigle royal, que j'ai prénommé ainsi en l'honneur de mon ancêtre. Il chasse le lièvre chaque soir. Auguste est mon seul compagnon, en dehors des nombreux corbeaux que je dresse ; en effet, je vis seul dans la forteresse.   
- Ce n'est pas trop difficile ? demanda Victor.  
- On s'y habitue avec le temps. Ma famille était autrefois fière et puissante, mais aujourd'hui, malheureusement, il ne reste de ce prestige que cette demeure qui commence à tomber en ruines, et je crains qu'avec moi ne s'éteigne la glorieuse lignée des Warwick. Néanmoins, j'ai hérité de la capacité de mes ancêtres à communiquer avec les volatiles, particulièrement avec les corbeaux et les aigles. Je suis un maître des oiseaux et…  
- Voilà qui est fort intéressant, l'interrompit Rudolf, mais il est temps pour nous d'aller dormir ; une longue route nous attend demain. Bonsoir.

Et il tourna les talons avant de revenir vers le campement. Galié lui lança un regard noir et Victor crut pendant quelques secondes qu'il allait lui envoyer son aigle dessus, mais il n'en fit rien.

- Soit, dit-il amèrement. Je ne vous importunerais pas plus longtemps. Bonsoir.

Avant que Victor ne puisse s'excuser de la conduite de l'incrédule, Galié Warwick redescendit vers son château. Le garçon se hâta de rejoindre Rudolf qui activait le feu.

- Je sais que la politesse et la sociabilité ne sont pas ton fort, lui dit-il, mais là, je trouve que tu as exagéré.  
- Ce type est dangereux, rétorqua Obtus, cela se voit au premier coup d'œil. Moins nous le verrons et mieux nous nous porterons.  
- Possible, mais il habite juste à côté, il aurait été plus avisé de ne pas le mettre en rogne. _Ne jettes jamais une pierre sur un nid de harpies, surtout si tu comptes dormir dessous_.  
- Elle n'est pas de toi, cette citation.  
- En effet, admit Victor.

Le reste de la nuit fut calme et sans incidents. Ils se remirent en route vers le sud-est le lendemain matin, traversant le même paysage de plaine monotone que la veille. Le ciel restait gris et menaçant, cependant la pluie ne tomba pas.  
Des habitations furent en vue vers le début de l'après-midi. De toute évidence, il ne s'agissait pas de Mourdiouf, mais d'une ville plus petite. Il y régnait malgré tout une activité dense et bruyante. Il y avait même une église qui s'élevait au centre, de la taille d'une petite cathédrale, devant laquelle s'attroupait un groupe d'une trentaine de personnes. Chacune d'entre elles était vêtue d'une robe orange ornée d'un marteau auréolé d'éclairs.  
Victor et Rudolf s'approchèrent et s'aperçurent qu'un chant montait de l'étrange procession :

- _La moindre action peut entraîner  
Une petite brise dans l'air de l'été  
Mais la brise engendre la brise  
Et sa croissance fait que tout se brise_

Le vent souffle et grandit  
Plaçant chacun à Sa merci  
Un sifflement tout est fini  
Un simple bruissement tout est parti 

_Thoratsa, Thoratsa !  
Maître de la tourmente  
Dieu de l'épouvante  
Chacun s'incline devant sa grandeur  
A l'hérétique, malheur !_

- Charmant, commenta Rudolf. Nous devons être à Setec, le village des fanatiques. Ils vénèrent Thoratsa, une divinité maléfique sensée apprécier la musique.

- Vous ! s'exclama un des chanteurs en les désignant du doigt. Avez-vous fait une offrande en l'honneur du grand Thoratsa ?  
- C'est très malpoli de pointer quelqu'un du doigt comme ça, fit remarquer Victor. Quant à votre Thoratsa, je suis navré, mais je n'honore que le sublime Gloussonax, le dieu des glousseurs à poils longs.  
- C'est quoi ça encore, Gloussonax ? lui chuchota Obtus.  
- Un dieu qui existe depuis quelques secondes…  
- Hérétiques ! Ce sont des hérétiques ! hurla le fanatique. Faites pénitence devant le divin Thoratsa pour être pardonné !  
- Jamais ! protesta Rudolf. Pensez-vous vraiment que moi, Rudolf Obtus…  
- Clément Sarg, tu t'appelles Clément Sarg, lui rappela Victor.  
- Heu, que moi, Clément Sarg, brillant logicien rationnel, je vais me plier aux coutumes archaïques et superstitieuses d'une bande de dégénérés ignorants et naïfs en robe courte en l'honneur de je ne sais quel dieu monstrueux et inexistant ?

Il y eut un grand silence.

- Hérétiques, hérétiques ! s'égosilla le même fanatique. Enfermons-les dans l'église pour qu'ils réfléchissent à leurs paroles sacrilèges !

Une trentaine de bras empoignèrent les deux garçons et les entraînèrent vers le bâtiment religieux. Ils furent jetés à l'intérieur sans ménagement et les portes claquèrent derrière eux.

- J'admire ton tact, l'incrédule, railla Victor, tu as été brillant.  
- Tu n'as pas fait mieux, rétorqua Rudolf. Et maintenant, que fait-on ?  
- On cherche un moyen de sortir d'ici.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux. L'église était plutôt vaste, avec deux rangées de bancs de fidèles séparées par une allée centrale et un autel au fond, encadré par deux bougies placées sur des chandeliers à trois pieds. Derrière l'autel se trouvait un socle de marbre noir adossé au mur du fond. Sur le socle était placée une statue de bronze représentant Thoratsa sous la forme d'un géant armé d'un marteau d'airain. Des colonnes d'albâtre blanc soutenaient le plafond décoré de fresques illustrant des scènes de la vie du dieu maléfique. Aucune issue, en dehors de la porte derrière eux, n'était en vue.  
Soudain, un brouillard vert semblant flotter autour de la tête de la statue attira leur attention. Cette étrange brume stagna quelques instants avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur de la représentation. Les yeux de la statue brillèrent alors d'un éclat violet et elle s'anima, poussant un rugissement ancestral. Brandissant son marteau, elle descendit de son socle et se tourna vers Victor et Rudolf.

- Fichtre, fit simplement Victor. 


	18. Chapitre 17

Chapitre 17 : Infiltration

Frédéric et Jelifar, guidés par Adaf, parvinrent en vue de la Citadelle Scintillante en fin d'après-midi. Niché au cœur d'un petit cirque rocheux, le quartier général des Cristos se dressait sur les décombres d'Hupeltaz dont il ne restait que des amas de pierres brunâtres, vestiges de demeures anciennes.  
Taillée dans un étrange minerai entre le cristal et le diamant, la citadelle irradiait une forte lumière blanche qui repoussait le brouillard. Haute de soixante-seize mètres, large de trente-neuf, elle était ornée de cinq tours translucides pointant vers le ciel gris telles des chapeaux biscornus de sorcières. Nul rempart ne la protégeait, les rochers aux alentours remplissant cette fonction. Deux Cristos montaient la garde près d'une grande porte en bois d'arbre à planche.   
Les Cristos faisaient la taille d'un humain, avaient la peau grise et la tête ovale. Leurs mains à six doigts se terminaient par de fines griffes cristallines et tout leur corps évoquait la structure du verre, d'où leur nom. Ils étaient en général vêtus comme les hommes.  
Les deux gardes devisaient pour tromper leur ennui, une lance à la main. Jelifar, Frédéric et Adaf les observaient dix mètres plus loin, cachés dans la brume effilochée par la lueur que dégageait la forteresse.

- Voici l'entrée, chuchota Adaf en désignant la porte, c'est ici que nos routes se séparent. J'ai été ravi de vous connaître.  
- Une minute, le retint Frédéric, pourriez-vous nous aider à pénétrer dans la citadelle ?  
- C'est ça, railla l'ermite, en faisant un strip-tease devant les gardes pour détourner leur attention, je suppose ?  
- Pas vraiment. Ecoutez, j'ai un plan tout simple…

Quelques instants plus tard, Adaf se roulait par terre en hurlant comme un damné, apparemment en proie à une grande souffrance. Attirés par ses cris, les deux Cristos accoururent. Frédéric et Jelifar en profitèrent pour se faufiler subrepticement derrière leurs dos et atteindre la porte.  
Agrippant l'un des deux grands anneaux de fer surmonté d'une tête de Gnarax en bronze, ils le tirèrent de toutes leurs forces et le plus silencieusement possible. Le lourd battant pivota lentement sur ses gonds, et les deux compagnons passèrent rapidement par l'entrebâillement créé avant de refermer derrière eux. Le tout n'avait pas duré plus d'une minute. A l'intérieur, ils coururent dans un immense hall, tournèrent à l'angle d'un mur et se réfugièrent dans un renfoncement. Par chance, ils ne croisèrent personne. Puis, ils examinèrent les lieux.  
Ici, tout était fait de cristal, et chaque élément de décoration brillait de mille feux. Il y avait des lustres, des meubles ouvragés et quelques vases dans lesquels scintillaient des pierres précieuses. Le sol était nu, sans tapis, et paraissait être du verre poli. L'ensemble dégageait une incroyable impression de pureté et d'immaculé. 

- Magnifique, souffla Jelifar, ébloui par la beauté de l'endroit.  
- Chut, fit Frédéric en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.  
- Quoi ? J'ai le droit d'admirer où nous sommes, tout de même ! Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ne savent pas prendre le temps de regarder ce qui est beau !  
- Ce n'est pas ça, mais vous n'entendez rien ?

Tendant l'oreille, le magicien perçut en effet un bruit sourd et étouffé, comme une clameur de foule. Sortant prudemment la tête du renfoncement où ils se cachaient, il jeta un coup d'œil dans le hall. Dans leur précipitation, ils n'avaient pas remarqué l'ouverture découpée dans le sol en face de la porte d'entrée. Rectangulaire de deux mètres sur quatre, elle laissait apparaître un escalier s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs de la forteresse, éclairé par des torches de cristal fixées aux parois. Le bruit provenait du fond du trou.

- Je comprends, dit Jelifar, le peuple Cristos doit vivre dans les sous-sols, et le haut de la citadelle est sûrement réservé à leurs plus importants personnages. Que fait-on à présent, mon cher « neveu » ?  
- Nous cherchons la gemme philosophique le plus discrètement possible. Si ce que vous dites est vrai, la plupart des Cristos sont sous terre et les couloirs devraient être pratiquement vides.  
- Sauf s'ils ont beaucoup d'hommes importants…  
- Nous verrons bien. La gemme doit être dans les étages, montons !

Au même moment, vingt mètres plus haut, se déroulait une conversation entre le roi des Cristos, Quartz, et une femme. Celle-ci était très belle, d'une beauté sauvage et féline. Ses yeux grenats faisaient penser à ceux d'un chat et une lueur de moquerie semblait y flotter en permanence. Ses longs cheveux bruns ondulés étaient attachés en queue de cheval à l'arrière de son crâne et elle était vêtue d'une tunique noire ornée d'une plume blanche, d'un pantalon marron et de grandes bottes de même couleur. On pouvait voir une lanière de cuir accrochée à chacune de ses cuisses, dans laquelle était fixé un étrange tube de métal incurvé.  
Quant au roi Quartz, il portait un riche habit de velours bleu, une ceinture d'or à laquelle pendait une épée incrustée d'émeraudes et à la lame de diamant, ainsi qu'une longue cape rouge. Sur sa tête ovale reposait une couronne de cristal jaune à trois branches. Mesurant un mètre quatre-vingt, il était taillé pour l'affrontement physique et avait une tendance particulière au sadisme, aimant torturer ses victimes plus qu'un Cristos moyen. Sa propension à la cruauté et sa brutalité lui avaient permis d'accéder au trône par la violence, liquidant ses rivaux sans pitié.

- Drôle d'idée que de construire un endroit si grand, commentait la femme, pour enfermer son peuple dans les sous-sols. La Citadelle Scintillante n'abrite qu'une centaine de personnes, alors qu'elle pourrait en contenir facilement mille.  
- Les Cristos préfèrent vivre sous terre. C'est dans le sol que nous extrayons notre nourriture, les pierres précieuses. Mon peuple vit confortablement, et il ne se plaint pas.  
- Surtout que, si l'un d'eux protestait, il serait tué sur-le-champ.  
- C'est un facteur qui influe également, admit Quartz en souriant cruellement.  
- Pendant qu'ils se sentent bien dans le noir, vous vous sacrifiez en vivant dans ce château lumineux. Quelle bonne âme vous êtes !  
- Assez d'insolence ! L'immunité diplomatique te protège peut-être, mais n'abuse pas de ma patience.  
- Pardonnez-moi, grandeur cristalline, fit-elle en s'inclinant théâtralement, si je vous ai vexé.   
- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit, l'ignora le roi, pourquoi un membre de la garde personnelle du vénérable Registre venait me demander une audience.  
- Le membre de la garde personnelle du vénérable Registre que je suis se nomme Stéphanie Ovasanc, l'informa-elle négligemment, et est venu vous demander la gemme philosophique qui est en votre possession.   
- Et pourquoi vous donnerai-je cette pierre sacrée pour notre peuple ?  
- Oh, je ne sais pas moi. Peut-être pour aider un de vos... amis. Un ami qui, s'il rassemble les gemmes philosophiques, vous donnera les moyens de régner sur des terres plus accueillantes que cette île boueuse...  
- Voila qui serait plutôt intéressant. Cependant, tu devrais savoir que tant qu'il y aura des humains dans ce monde, jamais les Cristos ne pourront vivre en paix. Nous sommes haïs de tous, depuis cette ridicule histoire de massacre des Furias.  
- En effet, se moqua Stéphanie, il est étrange qu'un petit génocide soit aussi mal vu du reste du monde.  
- Et oui, les humains sont ridiculeusements sentimentaux. Cependant, cela les rend très amusants à torturer car ils crient beaucoup.  
- Dans ce cas, cher roi, je vous propose, au nom de votre ami, une alliance entre les Cristos et les Sombres. Après tout, nous venons de la même dimension avec nos compagnons Gnarax, même si ceux-ci sont légèrement bestiaux.  
- Ragnarok veut donc conquérir le monde ?  
- C'est en effet son vœu le plus cher.  
- Il n'y arrivera pas, les Sombres ont déjà tenté de prendre le pouvoir, et ce fut en vain. Souviens-toi de Krad Wodahs.  
- Oui, mais c'était il y a un millénaire, et nous agissions seuls. Cette fois, ce sera différent. Seigneur Ragnarok compte rallier tous les peuples possibles à lui, et il disposera d'une arme que Krad ne possédait pas.  
- Les gemmes philosophiques ?  
- Exactement. Voilà la raison pour laquelle nous avons besoin de la vôtre, roi Quartz. En échange de votre aide, vous aurez de nouveaux territoires et tous les humains que vous voudrez à torturer.  
- Cela me va, décida le Cristos. Je vais te donner la gemme comme preuve de ma bonne volonté. Et dis à Ragnarok que mon armée est à sa disposition, avec moi à sa tête, bien sûr.  
- Merci beaucoup, grandeur cristalline, se réjouit la Sombre. Vous ne regretterez pas cette alliance, soyez-en certain.  
- Je l'espère, Ovasanc, je l'espère. A présent, suis-moi, je vais te remettre la pierre. 

Quittant la pièce où ils étaient, Quartz et Stéphanie passèrent devant Frédéric et Jelifar sans les voir, ceux-ci étant dissimulés derrière des meubles. Ils sortirent de leur cachette sitôt les deux disparus. Le vieil homme tremblait. 

- Une alliance entre les Sombres et les Cristos, c'est terrible ! Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance en ces hypocrites de l'ombre.  
- Monsieur Jelifar, qui est ce Krad Wodahs dont ils parlaient quand nous sommes arrivés ?  
- Nous devons atteindre la gemme avant eux ! Je t'expliquerai en chemin ! Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre !  
- Mais monsieur Jelifar, bafouilla le garçon, nous ne savons même pas où elle se trouve.  
- Ils se dirigeaient vers l'aile ouest, elle doit donc être dans la tour ouest ! Tâchons d'y aller par un autre couloir !  
- Mais, nous ne connaissons pas les lieux ! Et si nous rencontrions quelqu'un ? Nous avons déjà failli être aperçus trois fois en montant ici !  
- C'est un risque à prendre, le sort de Sekai se joue maintenant !

Et Jelifar se mit à courir, empruntant un couloir parallèle à celui emprunté par le Cristos et la Sombre. Frédéric le suivit aussi vite qu'il put.

- Krad Wodahs, raconta le magicien tout en courant, était le chef des Sombres lorsque ceux-ci jaillirent de la faille dimensionnelle issue de la Grande Séparation, il y a un millénaire de cela. Il mena les Sombres dans une grande guerre contre les humains pour conquérir Sekai, et ils ont bien failli réussir, grâce à leurs aptitudes de combat et leur capacité à se fondre dans les ténèbres. Cependant, ils commirent l'erreur de combattre dans le désert brûlant de Yarnac. Sur ce continent où le soleil dominait, il n'y avait aucun endroit ténébreux où se camoufler, et cela avait causé leur perte. Krad Wodahs fut tué par un archer humain dont l'Histoire a oublié le nom, et les Sombres capitulèrent après cette bataille. Depuis, ils ont juré de s'être repenti, mais je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance ; ils cultivent toujours des espoirs de domination !

Ils parcoururent des couloirs blancs, grimpèrent des escaliers transparents, traversèrent des pièces remplies de bric-à-brac et tournèrent parfois en rond. Ils finirent par trouver enfin la salle du trésor où était conservée la pierre.  
Malheureusement, Quartz et Stéphanie Ovasanc s'y trouvaient déjà. Heureusement, ils leur tournaient le dos et ne les avaient pas entendus arriver. La gemme philosophique reposait sur un coussin rouge fixé à un socle au centre de la salle. C'était une simple pierre orange qui rutilait à la lumière d'un lustre. Dans la pièce s'entassaient aussi de nombreux objets précieux qui n'étaient pas en cristal tels que des vases en porcelaine, des armes en acier ou encore des meubles en bois. 

- Voici ce que Ragnarok convoite tant, dit le roi des Cristos en désignant la gemme. Elle est à toi, tu peux la prendre.  
- Je vous remercie, sire. Je la lui remettrai moi-même en mains propres.   
- Un instant, maudite Sombre, j'ai mon mot à dire ! rugit Jelifar, surgissant dans la pièce. 

Tous deux se retournèrent brutalement, mais le magicien fit un geste de la main et ils furent propulsés brutalement contre le mur du fond. Frédéric se précipita et s'empara de la gemme.

- Bravo, monsieur Jelifar, j'ai la gemme !  
- Parfait, fiston. A vrai dire, mon intention première était de la faire léviter jusqu'à nous, mais ce résultat me convient également. Filons, maintenant !  
- Ne bougez plus ! ordonna Stéphanie.

La Sombre s'était déjà relevé et avait sorti l'un des tubes de métal incurvé de sa lanière, le pointant sur Frédéric et Jelifar. Celui-ci ricana.

- Sinon quoi ? Vous allez nous jeter votre instrument à la figure ?  
- Pardonnez-moi, sourit-elle, j'oubliais qu'il faut toujours une démonstration pour convaincre les esprits cartésiens.

Elle dirigea son étrange arme vers un vase et pressa une tige situé à la base du tube. Il y eut un coup de tonnerre assourdissant et le vase explosa. 

- Doucement avec le mobilier, grogna Quartz. Ce vase appartenait à ma famille depuis des générations, il possédait une valeur sentimentale pour moi.  
- Mille glousseurs ! s'exclama le magicien en ouvrant des yeux ronds. Elle est capable de désintégrer les objets !  
- Ha ha ha ! se moqua Stéphanie. Tu es trop naïf, vieillard ! Ce vase n'a pas été désintégré, il a simplement été brisé. L'arme que vous voyez dans ma main lance des projectiles mortels à grande vitesse qui transpercent tout et qui ne peuvent pas être arrêtés par la magie. Elle a été conçue spécialement pour moi par un savant de Friknarg à moitié fou que j'ai éliminé pour tester l'efficacité de son invention. Je l'ai baptisé ovasanc en mon honneur.  
- Ovasanc, ce n'est pas un très beau nom pour une arme, fit remarquer Quartz.  
- Vous n'avez qu'à en proposer un autre, dans ce cas.  
- Et bien, réfléchit le tyran, pourquoi pas… pistolet ?  
- Pistolet ? Hum, pas mal. C'est décidé, j'adopte ce mot ! Quant à vous, ajouta-elle en se tournant vers Frédéric et Jelifar, vous allez me dire qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites ici.

Mais elle parla dans le vide. En effet, profitant de l'inattention passagère du Cristos et de la Sombre, les deux compagnons avaient fui sans demander leur reste. Poussant un cri de rage, Stéphanie s'élança sur leurs talons, suivi de Quartz qui tira son épée.  
Une course-poursuite s'engagea alors dans les couloirs de la citadelle, Ovasanc tirant un coup de feu à chaque fois qu'elle apercevait les fuyards. Le roi tenta d'appeler des gardes à la rescousse, mais ceux-ci étaient tous dans les sous-sols, excepté les deux gardant la porte d'entrée. Malheureusement, Jelifar commençait à s'essouffler.

- Toutes ces courses ne sont plus de mon âge, gamin. Pars devant, je vais les ralentir !

Il s'arrêta au milieu d'une salle de banquet et prononça une formule avant de repartir. Ses poursuivants surgirent une minute plus tard, et ils stoppèrent net devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Des centaines de pièges à souris recouvraient le sol, empêchant quiconque de passer sans être violemment pincé.

- Bon sang, nous allons perdre un temps fou en prenant un détour, pesta Quartz, ils vont nous échapper !  
- Si seulement ce maudit palais n'était pas aussi éclairé, j'aurais pu utiliser l'ombre pour passer, ragea Stéphanie. Mais c'est impossible, il y a trop de lumière !

Frédéric et Jelifar profitèrent de leur avance pour atteindre le hall, ouvrir les portes et passer en trombe devant les gardes ébahis. Regagnant le brouillard protecteur, ils retrouvèrent Adaf qui chassait le Gobvite plus loin. Ne pouvant en croire ses yeux, surpris qu'ils aient réussi à survivre, le vieil ermite les guida néanmoins jusqu'au bord du lac-mer où mouillait _La Cacahuète Marine _avant de les quitter, toujours sous le choc. Puis ils embarquèrent sur le bateau qui fila en direction de l'est.

- Alors ! s'exclama Ecume. Où voulez-vous aller, maintenant ?  
- Et bien, réfléchit Frédéric, pourquoi ne pas débarquer au port de Latos ? Emilie nous a dit qu'elle était originaire de ce village. De là, nous pourrons cheminer vers Nardu, la capitale, où elle nous a demandé de nous rendre.  
- Très bien, cap sur Latos dans ce cas ! Sinon, comment était votre chasse aux insectes ?  
- Et bien, commença Jelifar, je dirais… épique ! 


	19. Chapitre 18

Chapitre 18 : Cache-cache dans l'église

La statue de bronze commençait à descendre la nef en direction de Victor et de Rudolf qui se concertaient sur l'attitude à adopter.

- Une statue qui se met à bouger toute seule, c'est rationnellement impossible ! s'exclamait l'incrédule. Il doit s'agir un automate… C'est ça ! D'un automate contrôlé à distance par l'un de ces fanatiques ignorants !  
- Peu importe la manière dont cette représentation de dieu est animée, le calma Victor. Ce qui compte, c'est qu'elle a manifestement une envie soudaine et irrésistible de nous réduire en purée. Vu que je n'ai pas très faim, j'aimerais trouver le moyen d'éviter ce triste sort !  
- Et comment ? Je n'aperçois pas la moindre issue dans ce fichu temple !  
- Cherche-en une pendant que je tente de négocier avec lui.  
- Tu veux négocier avec un automate ?! s'étrangla Rudolf.  
- Et pourquoi pas ? Nous n'avons rien à perdre. Trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici en attendant !

Alors que l'incrédule filait par la droite du narthex où ils se trouvaient en cherchant une porte, Victor s'avança vers la statue d'un pas assuré. Cependant, de la sueur perlait à son front et il se mordait les lèvres, trahissant son anxiété devant cet ennemi irréel auquel il arrivait à peine au genou. Parvenu à un mètre du géant, il inspira un grand coup et lança de son habituel ton jovial :

- Salutations, noble divinité locale ! Je comprends votre colère puisque nous souillons votre sanctuaire en le foulant - bien qu'à deux, nous ne constituions pas une foule - de nos pieds impurs. Cependant, n'ayez crainte, nous ne faisons que passer ! Vous seriez donc bien aimable de réfréner votre envie de nous aplatir le temps que nous nous éclipsions.

La statue brandit son lourd marteau et l'abattit dans la direction du garçon qui n'eut que le temps de plonger sous un banc pour l'éviter. Il rampa rapidement sur le sol pendant que le faux Thoratsa réduisait le banc en miettes et se releva plus loin.

- C'est toujours pareil avec les méchants, grommela-t-il, il n'y a jamais moyen de discuter calmement avec eux pour résoudre les problèmes épineux. Je vois que mes paroles le laissent de marbre, ou plutôt de bronze.

Le dieu factice s'élança vers lui avec un hurlement sauvage, le marteau levé, et Curafre battit en retraite vers le fond de la nef. La statue fendait l'air de son arme, détruisant les bancs de fidèles, le jubé de bois et l'autel du prêtre au passage. Il démolit même une colonne, remplissant l'église d'un nuage de poussière blanche.  
Victor finit sa course dans une exèdre, c'est à dire une salle de conversation religieuse semi-circulaire équipée de sièges en pierre. Se retournant vers la statue qui lui fonçait dessus, il fronça les sourcils et leva les bras devant lui.

- Un instant, s'il te plait ! Pourrais-tu avoir la magnanimité de m'accorder une dernière prière avant de m'enmarteauter ?

Le colosse de bronze sembla comprendre les paroles du garçon et s'arrêta, lui permettant apparemment de satisfaire sa dernière volonté.

- Merci beaucoup, tu es très aimable, sourit Curafre. Je savais bien qu'au fond, vraiment au fond, en creusant longtemps à grands coups de pioche, je savais que tu étais un brave dieu ! Bon, en fait, je n'ai pas d'inspiration pour ma prière… Oh, regarde ! s'écria-t-il en pointant du doigt quelque chose derrière la statue. Un Gnarax qui marche sur la tête !

Le faux Thoratsa ne bougea pas.

- J'aurais essayé… soupira Victor.

Et il sprinta vers le géant, passant entre ses énormes jambes écartées. Celui-ci feula de surprise et commença à pivoter avec difficulté afin de recommencer à traquer le garçon, ce qui lui donna quelques secondes de répit.

- Rudolf ! appela-il en s'efforçant de reprendre son souffle. Où en es-tu de tes recherches ? Je commence à fatiguer à courir partout comme un dératé !

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Nul bruit ne résonnait dans la grande bâtisse, excepté le géant de bronze qui faisait lentement demi-tour.

- Hum, me voilà bien. L'incrédule m'a tout l'air de m'avoir abandonné, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû me moquer autant de lui… Quoique si, je l'aurais regretté toute ma vie sinon ! Vie qui risque fort de se terminer dans quelques minutes d'ailleurs, voilà qui est légèrement embêtant…

Soudain s'éleva dans l'église une assourdissante musique d'orgue qui le cloua sur place de par son intensité sonore. Beaucoup de notes étaient fausses et l'organiste avait l'air de jouer un peu n'importe comment.  
Reprenant son sang-froid, Curafre regarda rapidement autour de lui pour localiser la source de la musique. Celle-ci semblait provenir du plafond au-dessus du socle de marbre noir où reposait auparavant le dieu de bronze, mais, en regardant plus attentivement, le garçon vit des ouvertures percées dans la pierre d'où pointaient une dizaine de tubes de métal alignés. Manifestement, il s'agissait des tuyaux de l'orgue.   
Puis il aperçut une petite porte en fer forgé entrebaîllée derrière l'autel brisé du prêtre. Devinant que Rudolf avait dû filé par-là, il s'élança, ouvrit le battant en grand et s'engouffra par l'ouverture. Quant à la statue, bien que désorientée par la cacophonie répercutée par les murs, elle réussit enfin à se dégager de l'exèdre et s'avança au centre de la nef, cherchant sa proie.  
Victor se retrouva dans la sacristie où étaient entreposés les objets servant au culte de Thoratsa, à savoir un grand calice, un ciboire d'or et un poignard d'argent posés sur un meuble de pin blanc ouvragé. Avisant un étroit couloir de pierre sur sa droite, il s'y engagea prudemment. Le couloir montait en pente douce et la musique résonnait de plus en plus distinctement au fur et à mesure de l'avancée du garçon.  
C'est après un virage à droite qu'il retrouva Rudolf. L'incrédule pianotait maladroitement sur l'un des deux claviers de la console de l'orgue de l'église, en tirant des sons affreux qui se répercutaient partout dans l'air. 

- Te voilà enfin, dit Victor. Tu t'improvises en Trazom, ce joueur d'orgue célèbre d'il y a trois siècles ?  
- Persifle toujours, Curafre, répliqua Obtus en continuant à appuyer sur des touches au hasard. Je te signale que je viens de te sauver la vie en distrayant cet automate.  
- Et je t'en remercie. Tu m'aimes donc à ce point ?  
- Absolument pas, mais démontrer que la magie n'existe pas en voyageant seul est pesant, j'ai donc besoin de toi pour le moment.  
- Et moi qui pensais que tu étais capable d'un sentiment humain autre que la froide logique… Ah, Rudolf, Rudolf ! Tu me déçois beaucoup, je vais devoir me mettre à la laine !  
- Pardon ? La laine ?  
- Oui, je n'ai plus de soie par ta faute !  
- Toujours aussi pitoyable…  
- Mais non, voyons. Bon ! Quelle est la suite des réjouissances ? As-tu réussi à dénicher une porte afin de nous échapper ou bien devons-nous redescendre affronter la statue mélomane ?  
- Je n'ai rien trouvé, grommela Obtus, à croire que l'architecte n'a prévu que l'entrée principale comme issue.  
- Nous n'avons donc pas le choix, nous allons devoir la démolir.  
- A coups de pied ? ironisa Rudolf.  
- Non, à coups de marteau. Et notre ami le géant va nous y aider…

La silhouette sur le toit de l'église commençait à s'impatienter : que faisaient-ils donc ? Elle ne les voyait plus à travers les yeux de la statue qu'il avait animé pour les éliminer. La musique d'orgue venait de cesser mais toujours aucune trace des garçons. Ils se terraient sûrement dans un coin du temple, paralysés par la terreur.  
L'homme ragea : si seulement il avait été plus fort, il aurait facilement pu détruire l'église et les gosses d'un seul coup, mais il était encore trop faible ! Tout ça à cause des autres qui n'avaient pas vu la nécessité de supprimer leur passé afin de n'avoir aucun regret ! Bon, il était inutile de repenser à cela, ce qui était fait était fait, et il n'y pouvait plus rien. Quel gâchis tout de même… Enfin bref, ce qui comptait à présent, c'était d'éliminer ces gamins qui voulaient empêcher Ragnarok de réaliser son projet grandiose.  
Tiens ? Quelque chose venait de bouger dans l'ombre. Le tueur esquissa un sourire : cette fois, il n'allait pas les rater.

Victor sortit le premier de la sacristie, guettant la statue arrêtée dans l'allée centrale qui les cherchait du regard en lui tournait le dos. Suivi de Rudolf, il se dirigea à pas de loup vers une colonne derrière laquelle il se dissimula. Puis il fit signe à l'incrédule de rester où il était et alla se planter devant le géant de bronze. 

- Quelle surprise de vous retrouver ici, noble divinité locale, comme l'église est petite ! Et si nous faisions un petite course, histoire de voir si vous avez autre chose que du bronze dans les muscles ? proposa-t-il avant de se mettre à courir.

La statue grogna et recommença à le poursuivre, brassant l'air de son lourd marteau. Plus rapide que le garçon qui s'essoufflait rapidement, son endurance diminuée, elle commençait à le rattraper inexorablement.  
Au moment où le faux Thoratsa était à sa portée et qu'il brandit son arme pour le frapper, Victor tourna brusquement à angle droit à droite. Emporté par son élan, le géant alla s'encastrer dans la grande porte d'entrée et passa au-travers, surgissant sur la place où priaient ses fidèles. Ceux-ci cessèrent leur chant à la vue de leur dieu qui bougeait tout seul.

- Un miracle, s'exclama l'un d'entre eux en levant les mains vers le ciel, c'est un miracle ! Le grand Thoratsa est revenu parmi nous sous la forme de la modeste représentation que nous lui avions forgé ! Gloire et longue vie au divin Thoratsa ! 

Et ils commencèrent à s'agenouiller et à s'incliner devant la statue en psalmodiant des louanges en son honneur. Visiblement énervé, le géant abattit son marteau sur l'un des fidèles, le tuant sur le coup. Effarés par cette réaction, les fanatiques reprirent de plus belle leurs prières, craignant d'avoir offensé leur dieu. Le colosse commença à les faucher et à les écraser les uns après les autres.

- Tom, dit l'un des prêcheurs, j'ai l'impression que nous avons déplu au divin Thoratsa.  
- « Nous » ? s'indigna le dénommé Tom. Tu veux plutôt dire toi, Boris ! Je suis l'un des plus fidèles adeptes du grand Thoratsa !  
- Tu mens ! intervint un troisième homme. Je t'ai vu hier soir à l'auberge, tu ne priais pas l'invincible Thoratsa !  
- Comment sais-tu cela, Georges ? l'interrogea Boris. Je parie que tu étais toi aussi à l'auberge au lieu de rendre hommage à notre dieu !  
- Silence, vous n'êtes que des hérétiques à hurler comme des glousseurs, s'égosilla Tom. Votre attitude indigne offense le grand Thoratsa !  
- Je vais te faire ravaler tes infâmes paroles, infidèle ! fit Boris en se jetant sur lui.

Une terrible bagarre éclata alors entre les fanatiques. Les mots « hérétique » et « infidèle » fusaient de tous les côtés en même temps que les coups de poing. Agacé, la silhouette sur le toit de l'église rompit le lien mental qui le rattachait à la statue et se téléporta. Tant pis, il s'occuperait des garçons une autre fois.  
Profitant du chaos qui régnait dans Setec, Victor et Rudolf sortirent discrètement du temple par la porte fracassée et se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la ville. A leur grand soulagement, le colosse de bronze avait cessé de bouger et il ne les poursuivit pas. Malheureusement, ils se heurtèrent à un homme qui débouchait d'une ruelle adjacente. 

- Et bien, mes gaillards, dit-il, vous m'avez l'air bien pressés !   
- C'est le cas, bien que nous ne soyons pas des citrons, répondit Curafre.  
- Et ils ont le sens de l'humour, en plus ! Permettez-moi de me présenter : je me nomme Simon, et je suis un marchand ambulant.

Simon devait avoir la quarantaine. Bien bâti, de chevelure noire et de petite taille, il portait un large manteau bleu foncé qui lui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles ainsi qu'un grand sac à dos marron paraissant être totalement rempli.

- Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, Simon est là avec sa marchandise pas chère tombée de la charrette ! Vous m'êtes sympathiques, je peux vous faire de très bons prix pour n'importe quoi, j'ai absolument tout !   
- Je vois, fit Obtus, un marchand louche avec un stock douteux.   
- Vous mettez en doute mon honnêteté ? Vous avez entièrement raison ! Sur Friknarg, on ne peut se fier à personne, ha ha ha ! Enfin, en ce moment, mes affaires ne vont pas très bien avec tous ces hors-la-loi qui infestent les routes.   
- Très intéressant, monsieur Simon, assura Victor, mais nous devons vous quitter. Mourdiouf nous attend.  
- Mourdiouf ? Vous voulez aller à la capitale ? De petits jeunes comme vous ?! Mais vous n'avez aucune chance d'y circuler une heure sans être égorgé !  
- Nous avons déjà réussi à échapper à un Sombre et à détruire un pont, dit Rudolf, alors quelques brigands ne devraient pas nous poser de problème.  
- Vous avez déjoué les ruses d'un Sombre à votre âge ?! s'exclama le marchand. Alors là, vous m'impressionnez, à moins que vous ne me mentiez...  
- Comment ?! s'étouffa l'incrédule. Un minable petit négociant de campagne ose accuser de mythomanie le génial logicien rationnel que je suis ?  
- Ho ho, s'esclaffa Simon, inutile de te vexer, je te crois. Dites-moi...  
- « Moi » l'interrompit Victor.  
- Heu, pourriez-vous me rendre un service ?  
- Quel genre de service ?  
- Et bien, comme je vous l'ai dit, mes affaires ont besoin d'être renflouées car le commerce marche mal en ce moment. Or, il se trouve que la ville de Mourdiouf possède un colisée où des guerriers s'affrontent pour une jolie prime. Voici donc ce que je vous propose : je vous escorte jusqu'à Mourdiouf où personne n'osera vous toucher tant que je serais à vos côtés, et en échange, vous participez au tournoi afin de remporter la prime pour renflouer mon commerce. C'est honnête, non ?  
- Ça m'a l'air dangereux comme histoire... fit Rudolf.  
- Mais moins que d'errer seuls dans ce coupe-gorge qu'est Mourdiouf, s'exclama Curafre, nous acceptons !  
- Attend un peu, et mon avis alors ?  
- C'est toi qui a voulu m'accompagner je te rappelle, tu dois en assumer les conséquences.  
- ...  
- Alors, c'est entendu ! dit Simon, ravi. A pied, nous devrions atteindre la capitale dans cinq jours. 

Et ils se mirent en route en direction du sud, longeant des chemins sinueux et passant par des forêts d'if enchevêtrées pour éviter les bandes de hors-la-loi. Comme prévu, ils arrivèrent à Mourdiouf dans l'après-midi du cinquième jour, se nourrissant des provisions du marchand.  
La capitale de Friknarg s'étendait sur dix kilomètres de long et six de large. Ses rues étaient maladroitement pavées et très sales, des détritus et des flaques d'eau ou d'urine jonchant le sol. Ville de débauche habitée par la pire engeance du continent, Mourdiouf possédait de nombreuses tavernes où éclataient régulièrement des bagarres souvent meurtrières.- Bienvenue dans la charmante cité des voleurs de Mourdiouf, annonça Simon. Le colisée est à l'est de la ville, suivez-moi !


	20. Chapitre 19

Chapitre 19 : Journal de bord

Chapitre 19 : Journal de bord

Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'Ecume, Frédéric et Jelifar avaient quitté Puredpois et le voyage se déroulait tranquillement. Durant la nuit du sixième jour, c'était au tour de Frédéric de diriger le bateau pendant que les deux autres dormaient. La nuit était tiède et claire, d'innombrables étoiles éclairant le lac-mer depuis le ciel sans lune.  
Constatant qu'aucun vent ne gonflait la voile pour le moment, le garçon lâcha la barre du gouvernail et alla chercher les gemmes philosophiques dans son sac à dos qu'il posa sur le plancher du pont. A sa grande surprise, les deux pierres scintillaient dans l'obscurité, la première d'une lueur grise et la seconde d'une lumière orange. Il s'assit devant elles et resta là à les contempler.  
Frédéric songea soudain à Victor et à Rudolf. Il sourit : Victor devait en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à Rudolf avec ses jeux de mots. Puis, il soupira : Où pouvaient-ils bien se trouver en ce moment ? Que faisaient-ils ? Quels dangers Noémie les forçait-elle à affronter ? Allaient-ils bien ? Etaient-ils encore vivant, au moins ? Le garçon l'espérait de tout son cœur. L'humour déplorable de son meilleur ami et le cynisme borné de l'incrédule lui manquaient terriblement. Bien sûr, Jelifar était à ses côtés, mais, bien que sympathique, le vieux magicien ne pourrait jamais les remplacer, il le sentait bien. Frédéric avait hâte d'être à Nardu, peut-être les retrouverait-il là-bas !  
Il leva les yeux au ciel et relia mentalement les étoiles entre elles. L'ensemble dessinait le visage souriant d'Emilie. Emilie… Elle aussi lui manquait. Pourtant, c'était à cause d'elle qu'il risquait sa vie et qu'il se retrouvait en pleine nuit sur cette embarcation de pêche instable. Et, contrairement à Victor et à Rudolf, il ne la connaissait que depuis moins d'un mois. Alors, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de penser à elle ? Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas. Et puis, pourquoi Emilie et pas Noémie ? Sûrement parce qu'elle avait le même âge que lui. Evidemment, il avait déjà croisé de nombreuses jeunes filles dans sa courte vie, mais aucune ne l'avait marqué autant que celle-là. Et il ne savait pas, vraiment pas pourquoi.  
Perdu dans ses pensées, Frédéric ne remarqua que tardivement la légère bruine qui commençait à lécher les bords de _La Cacahuète Marine_. Celle-ci commença à s'insinuer partout autour du petit voilier, formant un rideau de brume presque opaque. Inquiet par ce phénomène, le garçon réveilla Ecume et Jelifar qui se révélèrent aussi perplexe que lui : se pouvait-il qu'ils aient dévié et soient à nouveau aux abords de Puredpois ?  
Cette hypothèse sembla se conforter par la présence d'une grande masse noire à cinq cents mètres de leur position et vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient. Mais Ecume, Frédéric et Jelifar s'aperçurent rapidement qu'il ne pouvait s'agit de l'île au brouillard éternel ; la masse bougeait, c'était elle qui avançait vers eux, et non le contraire. Médusés, les voyageurs ne tardèrent pas à distinguer le début d'une figure de proue fendant la brume.

- Mille glousseurs ! lâcha Jelifar, stupéfait.  
- Le Siadnalloh Tnalov… souffla Ecume, fasciné. 

Glissant lentement sur l'eau de Kol, la coque du navire semblait vieille et vermoulue. La figure de proue ornant l'avant représentait une longue et menaçante corne jaune torsadée. Les voiles déchirées déployées sur les quatre vergues du grand mât de misaine et du mât d'artimon donnaient un aspect lugubre au bâtiment. De nombreuses algues vertes et humides pendaient dans le vide, entortillées dans les cordages ou accrochées aux sabords. Effectivement, l'ensemble s'apparentait à un vaisseau fantôme.  
Le Siadnalloh Tnalov continuait de filer rapidement vers _La Cacahuète Marine_, ne semblant pas avoir l'intention de l'éviter. Ecume, Frédéric et Jelifar n'eurent le temps que de sauter par-dessus bord avant que l'énorme navire ne fracasse le frêle esquif en deux, le coulant en quelques secondes. Ainsi périt la glorieuse et fidèle_ Cacahuète Marine_.

- Mon fier vaisseau ! gémit Ecume tout en clapotant. ça, ça va se payer… A l'abordage ! rugit-il. Coulons ce maudit rafiot !

Et il s'élança en crawl vers le Siadnalloh Tnalov. Après avoir hésité quelques secondes et évalué leurs chances de survie en restant dans l'eau glacée, le garçon et le magicien le suivirent à quelques encablures. Sur le côté bâbord, une échelle de corde descendait jusque dans le lac-mer. Le marin s'en servit pour se hisser vigoureusement sur le navire, imité en cela par Frédéric et Jelifar.  
Une fois le pied sur le pont, ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Aucune manifestation, surnaturelle ou non, ne se produisit, portant à croire que le navire était vide de tout équipage. Les naufragés entreprirent donc d'en faire le tour.  
A l'avant, entre le mât de misaine et l'entrée de la cale, ils découvrirent un grand trou de forme ovoïde dans le pont d'environ trois mètres de diamètre. En se penchant, ils s'aperçurent que les planchers en dessous présentaient tous le même trou à différents étages, de taille et de forme identiques. Le tout formait une sorte de profond puits noir dont on ne distinguait pas le fond mais qui, de toute évidence, devait aboutir à l'eau du lac-mer.

- Voilà qui est étrange, fit Jelifar. A quoi peut donc bien servir ce trou ? A puiser de l'eau ?  
- Je ne crois pas, répondit Frédéric. Regardez, les bords sont arrachés, comme si les planches avaient été éjectées par une forte pression extérieure.  
- Le gamin a raison, approuva Ecume, cette ouverture n'a pas été faite par la main de l'homme. Le Siadnalloh Tnalov a dû connaître de violentes intempéries. En tout cas, restons sur nos gardes ! Les spectres doivent nous épier !  
- Heu… Si vous le dites…  
- Ce navire est hanté, reprit le vieux pêcheur, j'en suis certain ! Il y a quelqu'un ici, je le sens ! Mon instinct de marin ne me trompe jamais !

Frédéric et Jelifar préférèrent ne pas commenter son instinct de marin et continuèrent leur exploration. Laissant Ecume se charger de la fouille de la cale, ils se dirigèrent vers la poupe et pénétrèrent dans la cabine du capitaine, à l'arrière.  
Comme le reste du vaisseau fantôme, celle-ci était gorgée d'eau, et les cartes accrochées aux murs se révélèrent indéchiffrables. Mis à part un petit lit aux draps moisis et plein d'algues, le mobilier se limitait à une table et trois chaises renversées, ainsi qu'à un petit coffre étanche. Le garçon et le vieil homme tentèrent de l'ouvrir sans succès, il était verrouillé.

- Recule-toi, gamin, dit Jelifar. Je m'en vais te débloquer la serrure en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour faire le tour de la Bibliothèque à cloche-pied !

Joignant le geste à la parole, il agita les bras en prononçant une formule. Il y eut un déclic et le coffre s'ouvrit.

- Incroyable, j'ai réussi ! Je savais bien que j'étais un puissant magicien !

Frédéric se pencha et examina le contenu du coffre : il ne contenait qu'un vieux livre à la couverture bleue nuit qu'il sortit et posa sur la table. Protégé par l'imperméabilité de son contenant, l'ouvrage était intact et ses pages, bien que jaunies, lisibles. Il s'agissait manifestement du journal de bord du Siadnalloh Tnalov, datant de l'époque où le bateau possédait encore un équipage vivant.

- Je ne connais pas cette écriture, monsieur Jelifar, fit Frédéric, je n'y comprends rien !  
- Voyons cela… dit le vieillard en examinant la première page. Ohooo… magnifique… superbe ! Et bien, mon garçon, nous venons de tirer le gros lot. J'ai l'honneur de t'apprendre que nous tenons entre nos mains un vestige de la civilisation Furia ! Ce journal de bord est en effet écrit en nital, la langue morte des Furias. Quelle découverte fantastique !  
- Et… Pouvez-vous comprendre ce qui est marqué ?  
- Bien entendu ! Je suis passionné par les Furias, et j'ai étudié le nital toute ma vie. Leur langue n'a plus aucun secret pour moi ! Tu vois, gamin, c'est l'avantage que j'ai sur toi : de par mon âge avancé, je suis plus instruit et plus sage ! Mais trêves de palabres, je vais te lire cela dans notre langage, pour que tu en saisisses le sens toi aussi.

Traduisant mentalement les premières lignes dans sa tête, Jelifar entama sa lecture à haute voix après quelques instants :

« 15 nolem 562

_ C'est la veille d'une nouvelle année, et nous ne pourrons même pas la fêter chez nous. Voilà deux jours que nous naviguons sur notre ancienne plaine devenue océan à cause de ce maudit cataclysme. Au moins le temps est-il calme, et le vent favorable. Le Xizarek est le bateau le moins rapide, et je crains que nous ne soyons rapidement distancés par les autres. Nous ne pouvons leur en vouloir, eux aussi veulent mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et Hupeltaz. Satanés Cristos…_

18 nolem 562

_ Les voiles des autres navires ne sont plus que des points à l'horizon. A ce rythme, nous ne les verrons plus ce soir. Et ils ne semblent pas vouloir nous attendre. J'espère que nous ne nous perdrons pas… Le cartographe emploie toute son énergie à redessiner la carte de la plaine. C'est idiot, nous ne sommes pas des marins. Plus de cinq cents ans à parcourir à pied Verenigd et nous voilà à présent sur l'eau. Entre coiffeur et capitaine, il y a un monde. Mais j'étais le seul volontaire…_

20 nolem 562

_Les passagers commencent à être nerveux. J'ai beau leur dire que tout va bien, que nous finirons bien par rattraper nos compagnons, ils ne me croient qu'à moitié. Sacré bon sang ! Voilà bientôt une semaine que nous voguons, nous devrions bien apercevoir une terre tout de même ! Cette fichue pluie n'a tout de même pas tout englouti ! Du moins, c'est ce que j'espère…_

2 nisiar 563

_Voilà, une nouvelle année vient de commencer. Nous avons passé la journée d'hier à la fêter, mettant le Xizarek en panne. Je pense que cette distraction a été très bénéfique pour le moral, tout le monde est de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, certains sifflotent même. Malheureusement, je viens de m'apercevoir que l'ancre n'avait pas assez de chaîne pour toucher le fond : nous avons dérivé je ne sais où durant un jour entier. Je n'ose l'annoncer aux gars, mais nous sommes bel et bien perdus…  
_ 3 nisiar 563

_C'est effroyable, nous allons couler. Pendant la nuit, une violente tempête a éclaté et nous avons été pris par un courant marin. Au petit matin, alors que la tempête se déchaînait encore et que nous étions toujours prisonniers du courant, quelque chose nous a percuté, a percuté le Xizarek, arrachant la figure de proue. A la place se trouve à présent une grande corne jaune torsadée qui épouvante tout le monde. Il y a quelque chose sous le navire, quelque chose qui a harponné le navire ! Et cette chose se débat pour tenter de se dégager, nous faisant tanguer dangereusement. Je crains qu'elle ne plonge à nouveau, nous entraînant à sa suite. Si tel est le cas, je n'ose imaginer ce qui nous arrivera. Je vais placer le journal de bord dans un coffre étanche, au cas où. J'espère que ce ne sont pas mes dernières lignes… »_

La suite était vierge. Apparemment, la chose dont parlait le capitaine Furia avait finalement plongé, noyant l'équipage. Frédéric et Jelifar se rendirent alors compte de toute l'horreur de la situation passée et surtout de la situation présente.

- Mais alors… réalisa Rueffag en tremblant. La corne ornant l'avant n'est pas factice…  
- Et le trou dans le pont… reprit Jelifar d'une voix rauque, n'a pas été fait du haut mais du bas du vaisseau…  
- Vite ! cria quelqu'un dehors. Venez voir !

Reconnaissant la voix d'Ecume, les deux compagnons se précipitèrent sur le pont. Le pêcheur était livide.

- Que se passe-il ? demande Frédéric, alarmé.  
- Dans… Dans la cale… bafouilla-il. Le… la corne… Elle traverse le plancher ! Il… il y a quelque chose _sous _le navire ! Je… je suis certain que c'est un fantôme !

Avant que le garçon n'ait pu lui répondre, un hurlement retentit. Un cri aigu, strident, spectral. Terrifié, le pauvre marin se boucha les oreilles et ferma les yeux. Derrière lui, quelque chose bougeait. Frédéric regarda mieux. Il s'agissait d'eau. Plus exactement, d'un geyser d'eau surgissant du trou dans le pont. La pression du jet et le frottement contre le bois produisait un son semblable à une vocifération. Le cri du Siadnalloh Tnalov.

- Calmez-vous, Ecume, dit Jelifar en lui tapotant doucement le dos. Ce n'est que de l'eau, un simple liquide inoffensif, et non un quelconque esprit.  
- Mais… gémit le pêcheur superstitieux, et la corne ? A qui appartient-elle ?  
- Heu…

_Carne y sangre ! Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelqu'un ! Qui êtes-vous ?_

Cette fois-ci, la voix paraissait bien réelle et ne semblait pas provenir du geyser. Elle avait surgit des entraînes du vaisseau fantôme, résonnant fortement à travers tout celui-ci. La voix n'était pas menaçante ni belliqueuse, simplement surprise, même si elle n'était pas humaine. N'étant nullement disposé à se laisser impressionner, Jelifar lança :

- Je suis Jelifar, le grand magicien musicien originaire de la Forêt Feuillue ! Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?

_Un magicien ? Je n'ai plus croisé de magicien depuis soixante ans. Que venez-vous faire ici, magicien Jelifar ?_

- Répondez à ma question, et je répondrai à la vôtre ! Êtes-vous un spectre ?

La voix rit bruyamment, faisant trembler la bâtiment tout entier.

_Un spectre, moi ? Humains, vous êtes toujours aussi superstitieux, et vous aimez toujours autant les histoires surnaturelles._ _Pourtant, la réalité est beaucoup plus simple. Je suis ce que vous appelez un Titan._

- La plus grande créature aquatique de Sekai ? interrogea Frédéric qui se souvint soudain de la corne de l'aubergiste à Telif.

_Qui es-tu, toi ? Tu m'as l'air d'un humainton._

- Heu… Je ne nomme Frédéric Rueffag, et je viens du village de Dante, sur le continent de Romenthe.

_Je vois. Et bien, jeune Frédéric, sache que je suis l'un des plus anciens Titans de Kol. J'étais encore un bébé lorsque j'ai harponné ce navire, et j'ai depuis appris à vivre avec._

- Vous voulez dire que vous portez le Siadnalloh Tnalov sur votre dos ?

_C'est comme cela que se nomme ce vaisseau ? Son ancien équipage l'appelait le Xizarek. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est comme tu l'as dit : je le garde sur moi. J'ai dû également détruire quelques planches du pont pour ne pas m'asphyxier._

- J'ai compris ! fit Jelifar. Le trou mène à l'évent du Titan, par où il projette de l'eau pour pouvoir respirer ! Quant à la brume autour du navire, elle est produite par condensation à cause du geyser !

_C'est exact. Grâce à mes gigantesques poumons qui peuvent emprisonner un volume important d'oxygène, je peux rester deux semaines dans les profondeurs aquatiques, mais il faut bien que je fasse surface de temps en temps. Je ne suis pas un poisson._

- Et mon bateau ?! rugit Ecume qui avait retrouvé son sang-froid. Pourquoi as-tu coulé ma chère _Cacahuète Marine_ ?

_Qui es-tu, noble pêcheur au teint rouge ?_

- C… Comment sais-tu que j'ai le teint rouge ?

_Ce n'est pas très compliqué à deviner, à entendre ta voix pleine de colère. Sache que je suis désolé d'avoir détruit ton voilier, je l'ai pris pour une vulgaire épave à la dérive._

- Quoi ?! Mon fier vaisseau, une épave ?! Reste poli, espèce de friture !

_Calme-toi, noble pêcheur. En contrepartie de ta coque de noix, j'accepte de la remplacer temporairement._

- Coque de noix ?! s'étrangla Ecume. Tu n'es qu'un…  
- Vous accepteriez de nous conduire jusqu'au port de Latos ? l'interrompit prudemment Frédéric.

_Latos ? Tu parles de ce village côtier à l'est de Kol ? Si tel est le cas, je serai ravi de vous y emmener._

- Et moi alors ? dit le vieux navigateur. Ma maison est à Telif ! Et même si tu m'y conduis, je n'ai plus de voilier. Un marin sans bateau est un marin mort !

_Nous verrons ce détail plus tard, noble pêcheur. Pour l'heure, je vais débarquer tes compagnons à Latos avant de te ramener à Telif. Nous improviserons là-bas._

- Très bien, mais j'espère que tu as une solution convaincante ! Sinon, gare à tes nageoires !

Et c'est ainsi qu'Ecume, Frédéric et Jelifar finirent leur voyage à bord du Siadnalloh Tnalov, dirigé par le Titan. Deux jours plus tard, Latos était enfin en vue. 


	21. Chapitre 20

Chapitre : Le tournoi de Mourdiouf

Chapitre 20 : Le tournoi de Mourdiouf

Simon emmena Rudolf et Victor dans l'enceinte du colisée, jusqu'à l'accueil. Il fit le tour du comptoir et chuchota quelques mots au guichetier, un petit Cristos à la mine lugubre. Celui-ci hocha la tête et écrivit quelque chose avant de se désintéresser du marchand. Simon revint le sourire aux lèvres et désigna une petite porte croulante à droite du guichet.

- Par ici, mes amis !

Il alla ouvrir la porte et leur fit signe d'avancer. Rudolf en franchit le seuil, suivi de Victor: un escalier de pierre descendait sur quelques mètres jusqu'à un couloir sombre. Les deux garçons l'empruntèrent, Simon fermant la marche.  
Le couloir les conduisit à un grand hall éclairé par une grande lueur provenant d'une grande porte à l'opposé. A gauche et à droite se trouvaient deux rangées de petites portes du même bois que celle du haut. Des rugissements se faisaient entendre à travers les battants. Simon prit la parole d'une voix de guide touristique faisant la visite:

- Bienvenue dans les sous-sols du colisée de Mourdiouf ! C'est ici que les combattants se préparent à leur entrée dans l'arène. Pour éviter qu'ils se battent, nous avons séparé les chambres de préparation que vous pouvez voir à gauche et à droite.  
- Et nous ? Que sommes-nous sensés faire ? demanda Rudolf.  
- Et bien, je viens de vous inscrire. Tu combattras dans deux combats et Victor dans trois joutes.  
- Comment ?! Nous ne participons pas en équipe ?  
- Non, c'est un tournoi solo. Les Mourdioufiens aiment voir les gladiateurs s'affronter dans un combat singulier à mort : il y a plus de violence.  
- Mais c'est une ville de fous sanguinaires !  
- Au moins ce sont des combats avec de l'action à sang pour sang, fit remarquer Victor.

Simon éclata de rire et se dirigea vers un coffre entre deux portes orné d'un marteau orange. Il en souleva le couvercle et en sortit une courte hache à deux mains et une fourche.

- Voici vos armes ! Choisissez votre préférée !  
- Etant donné que je suis embarqué dans cette situation contre mon gré, c'est à moi que revient le droit de choisir le premier, dit Rudolf, c'est logique.  
- Ce n'est pas de la logique mais de l'embrouille. Mais je suis bon prince – bien que je n'aie pas la moindre goutte de sang royal dans les veines - et j'accède à ta requête !  
- Qu'il est généreux... Bon, je choisis la hache !  
- A moi la fourche donc !

Victor s'empara de la fourche tandis que Rudolf agrippa le manche de la hache. Il eut une expression ahurie avant de la lâcher. L'arme retomba avec fracas sur le sol.

- Mais c'est lourd !  
- Que croyais-tu ? Qu'il s'agissait d'un sac de plumes ? railla Simon. Il est normal qu'une hache possède une certaine masse.

A ce moment, une trompette sonna à l'extérieur. Ce fut comme un signal : deux portes opposées s'ouvrirent. Un gigantesque Gnarax et un jeune homme sortirent.  
Le Gnarax portait une lourde épée souillée de sang noir à la main et avait l'air très agressif. Au contraire, le garçon souriait sereinement. Ayant le même âge que Victor et Rudolf, il était blond, vêtu d'un manteau vert et avait une balafre sur la main droite. Cette même main tenait un petit livre avec une couverture de couleur rose.  
Il s'inclina devant le monstre et celui-ci émit un rugissement. Puis tous deux se tournèrent vers la porte du fond et sortirent. La clameur de la foule retentit pour les accueillir.

- Le premier combat va commencer, fit Simon, le champion en titre y participe.  
- Le Gnarax ? s'informa Victor.  
- Non, le jeune homme. Le Gnarax s'appelle Brutor.  
- Comment un humain aussi fragile peut-il être champion d'un tournoi de monstres ?  
- Ce n'est pas un homme ordinaire, expliqua le marchand, il se nomme Alexandre Prosodie. Ce garçon est capable de terrasser ses ennemis rien qu'en récitant des poèmes.  
- Des… poèmes ?  
- Exactement. Mais une démonstration valant mieux que mille discours, venez donc admirer le spectacle de vos propres yeux !

Simon les invita à s'avancer jusqu'au seuil de la grande porte. Les deux garçons ne virent rien tout d'abord, éblouis par le soleil. Puis leurs yeux s'accoutumèrent à la lumière.  
Le colisée était de forme circulaire, de quatre-vingt mètres de long pour cinquante-quatre mètres de large et recouverte de sable roux . Les gradins débordaient de spectateurs, hommes ou bêtes, surexcités par les combats. Le vacarme était assourdissant.  
Alexandre et Brutor se tenaient face à face au centre de l'arène. Le monstre grognait. Alexandre tenait son livre ouvert devant lui.

- _Gros monstre dégoûtant,  
Toi qui n'aimes que le sang,  
Je m'en vais t'écarteler  
Les doigts dans le nez !_

Ainsi parla Prosodie. Son adversaire, furieux d'être provoqué ainsi, lui asséna un coup d'épée. Mais le garçon sauta sur le côté et esquiva facilement.

- _Siffle le vent ! _

L'arme à brandir,

_Il n'est plus temps !_

_Il faut sévir !_

Il commença à tourner autour du Gnarax tant en continuant à lui faire face. Le monstre semblait ne pas pouvoir faire un geste et il se contenta de le suivre de la tête.__

- _Cette lutte, bien que magnifique,  
Doit trouver une fin.  
Un dénouement cynique,  
Un passé soudain.  
Je te rend hommage,_  
_Même si je n'aime pas le fromage.  
Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu' un Cristos,  
Et tu es tombé sur un os !_

Le poète avait prononcé ces derniers vers en pointant Brutor d'un index menaçant. Celui-ci se prit la tête entre les mains et hurla de douleur tout en reculant. Il s'écroula lourdement après trois pas. Alexandre Prosodie avait gagné.  
Le corps de Brutor fut enlevé. Le vainqueur referma son livre, salua la foule en délire d'un geste de la main et se dirigea vers le sous-sol. Il eut un léger sourire en croisant Rudolf et Victor.

- Il a mis son adversaire au tapis avec un simple huitain, s'exclama Obtus, c'est scientifiquement et rationnellement impossible !  
- Un Parleur... fit Victor, songeur.  
- Pardon ?  
- Non, rien ! Je songeais à haute voix !

Les trompettes sonnèrent de nouveau, indiquant que la seconde joute allait débuter.

- C'est à ton tour Rudolf, dit Simon. J'ai parié sur toi, alors ne me déçoit pas!

L'incrédule inspira un grand coup, s'avança jusqu'au centre de l'arène et attendit. La silhouette du combattant adverse se découpa bientôt sur l'ombre de la grande porte et se dirigea vers Obtus.  
C'était un Cencerro. Les Cencerros étaient des magiciens humains originaires de la région de Symphonia, au nord-ouest de Sekai. Ils maîtrisaient la magie musicale des cloches. Chaque Cencerro possédait une petite clochette à main qui leur servait à se battre. Celui qui se tenait devant Rudolf en avait une dorée à rayures mauves.

- Je te salue, adversaire, fit-il en s'inclinant. Mon nom est Sonnaille, je viens du village de Carillon, en Symphonia.  
- Heu… Bonjour, répondit l'incrédule. Quant à moi, je m'appelle Rudolf Obtus et je suis originaire de Dante, près des Montagnes Rouges.  
- Fort bien, commençons donc.  
- Heu… Ne voulez-vous pas deviser encore un moment plutôt ?  
- Non pas, prépare toi !

Une grille s'abattit devant la grande porte, interdisant toute retraite. Victor sautillait derrière, brandissant quelque chose dans sa main droite.

- Rudolf ! Tu as oublié ta hache !  
- Ce combat commence bien... soupira l'érudit en fermant les yeux.

Sonnaille s'élança soudain et asséna un coup de clochette sur la tête de Rudolf. Celui-ci s'écroula.

- Et bien, mon garçon, tu m'as l'air d'un bien piètre combattant, se moqua le Cencerro.  
- Ouille, je vois trente-six clochettes, gémit Obtus en se frottant le crâne.

Il se releva néanmoins et fit face à son adversaire en titubant quelque peu. Sautant en arrière, il courut se mettre à l'abri de l'autre côté du colisée, devant la grille.

- Qu'attends-tu pour le réduire en charpie ? l'apostropha Curafre à travers les barreaux.  
- J'aimerais bien t'y voir, ce n'est pas facile !  
- Il est certain que son instrument de musique fait très peur...  
- Ce n'est peut-être qu'une clochette, mais il sait bien la manier. Je ne suis pas un gladiateur, moi !  
- Et bien garde en tête que tu dois gagner pour renflouer les affaires de Simon. Si tu perds, il va te sonner les cloches!

- Utilise ta Qualité, lui conseilla Victor.  
- Ma quoi ?  
- As-tu déjà oublié les paroles de Noémie lorsque nous étions dans la forêt de Calambour ? Chacun d'entre nous possède une Qualité dont nous tirons notre force. La tienne est la Volonté. La mienne est le Jeu de mots. C'est pour cela que je suis un Parleur et toi un Sage, même je trouve que tu ne l'es pas vraiment.  
- Et en quoi la volonté pourrait-elle m'aider à remporter un combat de colisée dans une ville pleine de monstres ?  
- A toi de trouver...

Entre temps, Sonnaille s'était rapproché, la clochette levée. Rudolf fit donc la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire: réfléchir à toute vitesse.

« Bon, songea-il, récapitulons : je suis sur un continent très dangereux, dans l'arène d'une ville de fous sanguinaires aux côtés d'un marchand cupide et d'un abruti à l'humour déplorable. Je suis dans l'obligation d'affronter un adversaire dix fois plus fort que moi et ma seule arme est ma volonté. Tout va bien... Réfléchis, Rudolf, réfléchis. »

Le Cencerro secoua son instrument et des notes de musique noires en jaillirent. Obtus ouvrit des yeux ronds lorsqu'il vit des fa, des ré et des sol arriver vers lui, la pointe en avant.

- Des notes de musique ! C'est impossible ! s'exclama le garçon.  
- Fichtre ! En tout cas, on peut dire qu'il sait rendre sa musique vivante, admira Victor.

Cette nouvelle absurdité acheva le pauvre Rudolf dont la rationalité ne pouvait en supporter davantage. Il tomba sur le derrière, évitant dans le même temps les notes meurtrières.  
Sonnaille, fair-play, s'approcha d'Obtus et se pencha pour voir comment il allait. Celui-ci se redressa soudain et cogna violemment le menton de Sonnaille avec son crâne. Le pauvre magicien s'étala de tout son long sur le sable et ne bougea plus.  
Le public fit une gigantesque ovation à Rudolf : il avait gagné.

- J'ai utilisé ma tête, fit-il avec un léger sourire, fier de sa victoire.

La grille s'éleva et Victor accourut les bras levés.

- Bravo, l'incrédule ! s'exclama-il en lui donnant une vigoureuse tape sur l'épaule. Tu as remporté ce duel sur un coup de tête mais ce n'est pas grave ! Mine de rien, tu as la cloche fêlée !

- Allez, à moi maintenant!

L'adversaire de Curafre fut une harpie. Il réussit à la clouer au sol en lui envoyant sa fourche. L'arme se planta dans ses ailes et la fit chuter, donnant la victoire à Victor.  
Il rejoignit Simon et Rudolf au sous-sol. Obtus affichait une mine lugubre.

- Un problème, l'incrédule? demanda Curafre.  
- Oui, répondit Simon, il affronte Alexandre au prochain tour, c'est à dire en demi-finale.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, protesta Obtus avec véhémence, je suis certain que ce Prosodie triche, et je vais le prouver ! La magie n'existe pas !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les trompettes retentirent. Les demi-finales commençaient.__


	22. Chapitre 21

Chapitre 21 : Pour le courage et l'honneur !

Le continent de Tilarion, où venaient d'accoster Frédéric et Jelifar, était le plus vaste et le plus important du monde. Sa capitale, Nardu, abritait le Roi de Sekai, Jérémy Teguas troisième du nom.  
Tout comme le Registre constituait le dirigeant de l'Ordre Magique depuis la Bibliothèque sur le continent de Romenthe, le Roi était le chef militaire régnant sur tout Sekai. Une fois par mois, le Conseil de Nardu se réunissait dans la capitale afin de parler des affaires de Tilarion et du monde. Chaque continent donnait son avis à ce Conseil par l'intermédiaire d'un représentant, excepté celui de Friknarg qui n'abritait que des brigands et des hors-la-loi sans aucun gouvernement cohérent.  
Dans l'enceinte des remparts de la cité, devant l'auberge _Le sommeil doré_ où elles logeaient depuis maintenant une semaine, Noémie et Emilie attendaient l'arrivée du garçon et du magicien avec impatience.

- Mais que font-ils donc ? s'exclamait Emilie. Je savais que j'aurais dû les accompagner ! Pourvu qu'il ne leur soit rien arrivé !  
- Calme-toi, la rassura sa compagne. Tu l'as dit toi-même : nous pouvons leur faire confiance.  
- Certes, mais les Cristos sont féroces. Si Frédéric est tombé entre leurs griffes, il n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir vivant !  
- Et bien, quelle fougue, sourit Noémie. A t'entendre, on jurerait que tu t'es amourachée de ce Rueffag.  
- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! se défendit vivement la jeune fille. Tu sais bien que je ne pense qu'à notre mission ! S'ils meurent, nous n'aurons jamais les gemmes philosophiques et Ragnarok sera libre d'agir ! Je ne m'inquiète pour eux qu'uniquement pour cette raison.  
- Bien entendu…

Tandis que les jeunes femmes prenaient leur mal en patience, Frédéric et Jelifar découvraient la douce campagne verdoyante du continent en suivant la grande route de pierre qui reliait Latos à Nardu.  
Tilarion possédait un climat relativement doux, propice à une nature chatoyante. Il s'agissait du continent le plus prospère, et les deux voyageurs, en contemplant les activités des villages qu'ils traversaient, devinaient pourquoi ; l'agriculture et l'industrie y étaient particulièrement développées. Cependant, malgré la grande quantité de travail qu'ils devaient fournir chaque jour, les habitants ne devenaient pas aigris. Au contraire, ils cultivaient, en plus des fruits et des légumes, une bonne humeur et une convivialité permanentes. Jamais le garçon et le vieil homme n'avaient rencontré des hommes aussi accueillants et aussi heureux de vivre.  
Enfin, au terme de trois jours de marche, ils parvinrent aux portes de Nardu. Ils restèrent bouche-bée devant la taille de la capitale. La cité couvrait cinquante kilomètres de diamètre, entièrement entourée de remparts. A l'intérieur, Frédéric et Jelifar découvrirent un grand méli-mélo de couleurs et d'émotions, et comprirent pourquoi l'endroit était considéré comme le cœur de Sekai.  
Dans la foule dense et bigarrée, tout le monde se côtoyait. Les meilleurs représentants de chaque métier avaient établi leur atelier à Nardu, ce qui en faisait la plaque tournante du commerce mondial. Les enseignes de marchands fleurissaient le long des rues larges, propres et bien entretenues. Siège de l'armée du pays, la ville s'enorgueillissait également d'abriter le château du Roi, immense manoir aux murs blancs dominant le paysage urbain grouillant de vie. Cité franche et chaleureuse, Nardu était l'opposé de Mourdiouf, et son activité représentait trois fois celle de la Bibliothèque, lieu de calme et de magie.

- Et maintenant ? interrogea Jelifar. Comment sommes-nous sensés repérer Noémie et Emilie dans toute cette agitation ?  
- Heu…

En désespoir de cause, ils fendirent la foule au hasard. Après une heure de recherche, ils commençaient à désespérer lorsque le vieux magicien les aperçut enfin devant une auberge. Le rythme cardiaque de Frédéric s'accélérait inexplicablement au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait d'Emilie. Celle-ci les accueillit à bras ouverts, tandis que Noémie les salua plus froidement. Mais aucune trace de Victor ni de Rudolf.

- Je suis rudement contente de vous revoir, dit la jeune fille d'une voix fraîche. Alors, avez-vous la gemme des Cristos ?

- La voici, répondit Rueffag en sortant la pierre de son sac à dos. Nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de difficultés à l'obtenir.

- Oh oui, grogna Jelifar, ce fut une véritable promenade de santé…

- Tant mieux ! Vous serez heureux d'apprendre que vos amis Curafre et Obtus sont également en bonne santé, et qu'ils s'acquittent à merveille de leur mission sur le continent de Friknarg.

- Le continent de Friknarg ?! s'étouffa le magicien. Mais c'est un endroit terriblement dangereux !

- Oui, mais comme je viens de vous le dire, ils se débrouillent très bien. J'ai confiance en eux, ils réussiront à revenir en un seul morceau ! Quant à vous, nous avons encore besoin de votre aide pour récupérer une autre gemme philosophique qui se trouve dans cette ville.

- Une minute ! s'insurgea Jelifar. Je refuse d'être manipulé ainsi plus longtemps ! J'exige d'en savoir plus sur vous et Ragnarok !

- Monsieur Jelifar a raison, intervint Frédéric. Nous ne pouvons continuer à l'aveuglette, sans savoir ce qui nous attend.

Emilie échangea un regard avec Noémie, qui haussa les épaules.

- Soit, lâcha la jeune fille. Votre curiosité est légitime, et je vais tenter de la satisfaire dans la mesure du possible. Malheureusement, je ne peux presque rien vous dire de précis sur nous, excepté le fait que je ne suis pas la fille de Noémie, mais sa compagne de voyage.

- Je m'en doutais, fit le vieil homme. Vous n'avez pas vraiment l'air d'une famille, malgré votre différence d'âge. D'où venez-vous ?

- Navrée, je ne peux vous en apprendre davantage sur nous. Cela pourrait compromettre notre sécurité. Sachez seulement que nous sommes de votre côté et que notre but est de mettre un terme aux agissements maléfiques de Ragnarok.

- D'accord… Et en quoi consistent ces fameux agissements ?  
- La Pierre Obscure, intervint Noémie. Les actions de Ragnarok visent à obtenir cet artefact légendaire afin de dominer Sekai et d'instaurer l'Ordre Sombre.

- Pour cela, continua Emilie, comme vous le savez, il a besoin de rassembler les gemmes philosophiques qui sont des fragments de la Pierre et qui renferment la moitié de sa puissance.

- Mais, demanda Frédéric, comment ces fragments sont-ils parvenus dans notre monde ? Je croyais que la Pierre reposait dans une dimension parallèle et que Faléquime avait échoué dans sa tentative de rouvrir un passage jusqu'à elle.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. En réalité, le Registre déchu est parvenu à obtenir une nouvelle faille interdimensionnelle. Malheureusement pour lui, et heureusement pour Sekai, l'énorme quantité d'énergie que son corps avait emmagasiné du fait de son sortilège d'absorption a échappé à son contrôle et a frappé la Pierre Obscure au moment où il allait s'en emparer. Cela a eu pour effet de briser l'artefact en plusieurs morceaux, qui tombèrent dans la faille jusqu'à notre dimension, au sommet du Toit du Monde.

- Et qu'a fait Faléquime ensuite ?

- La faille s'est refermée juste après, l'emprisonnant dans la dimension parallèle. Il a dû y mourir de vieillesse. Quant aux fragments, ils devinrent les gemmes philosophiques, et furent ramassés dans la neige par les magiciens que le sombre Registre avait manipulés. Réalisant la menace que représentaient les pierres, ils les séparèrent et les transportèrent en différents lieux du monde, de manière à ce que nul ne puisse jamais les rassembler toutes.

- Je vois… réalisa Jelifar. Ensemble, les gemmes philosophiques ont assez de pouvoir pour rouvrir la faille dimensionnelle. Ragnarok veut donc s'en servir pour atteindre la dimension parallèle et s'emparer de la Pierre Obscure !

- Exactement. Et comme il ne veut pas risquer de finir coincé dedans comme Faléquime, il enverra ses fidèles lieutenants, Théo Dardand et Kehle, la chercher pour lui.

- Et… combien y a-t-il de gemmes ? s'informa Frédéric.

- Cinq, répondit Noémie. Une pour chaque continent, en excluant celui de Symphonia et en comptant le lac-mer de Kol. Nous en possédons deux, celle de Romenthe et celle de Kol. Ragnarok détient celle de Friknarg, où il réside, et peut-être celle de Yarnac, mais ce n'est pas certain.

- Il ne reste donc plus que la gemme philosophique du continent de Tilarion, où nous nous trouvons, en déduit Rueffag. Et vous avez dit qu'elle se trouvait à Nardu.

- Voilà. Cette dernière pierre est gardée par la famille royale, vous la trouverez donc au château du Roi, à quelques mètres devant nous.

- Pourquoi ne venez-vous pas avec nous ? demanda soupçonneusement Jelifar.

- Tout comme le Registre, le Roi ne m'apprécie guère pour différentes raisons, avoua Noémie. Il ne voudra donc jamais nous confier la gemme, à moi ou à Emilie. J'en suis désolée, mais nous allons de nouveau devoir nous en remettre à vous, pour l'avant-dernière fois.

- Et que devrons-nous faire après avoir obtenu la gemme de Tilarion ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, s'exclama Emilie, nous vous le dirons ! Nous vous attendrons devant cette auberge. Bonne chance !

- Merci… fit Jelifar, furieux de se sentir à nouveau manipulé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils franchissaient les portes de l'enceinte du grand manoir et se retrouvèrent dans la cour extérieure. Il y avait foule, et des soldats couraient en tout sens pour accomplir quelque besogne mystérieuse. Frédéric arrêta l'un d'entre eux et lui demanda comment obtenir une entrevue auprès du Roi.

- Ah ! Vous tombez mal, répondit-il. Le Roi ne donne pas d'audience publique aujourd'hui.

Devant son insistance, le brave homme leur suggéra de s'adresser au chef de la garnison de Nardu, le chevalier Gadagne.

- Il doit justement voir notre souverain. Vous pouvez toujours lui demander de vous accompagner. Cependant, je vous conseille de faire attention. Il n'est pas méchant mais assez… difficile à convaincre. Tenez, le voici justement qui passe là-bas.

Le soldat désignait un paladin en armure de fière allure qui traversait la cour à grands pas. De forte prestance, le poil roux, il portait une barbe broussailleuse et une grande épée au côté. Une expression de défi flottait dans ses yeux auburn, et il paraissait sûr de lui.  
Les deux compagnons l'abordèrent et formulèrent leur requête. Gadagne éclata d'un rire franc et sonore.

- Que je vous escorte jusqu'à Sa Majesté ? Vous ne manquez pas de toupet ! Et pourquoi ferais-je cela ?  
- Parce que vous êtes aimable ? hasarda Rueffag.  
- Tu ne doutes de rien, petit. Quel est ton nom ?  
- Frédéric Rueffag, du continent de Romenthe.  
- Et bien, jeune Frédéric, tes bras sont-ils aussi agiles que ta langue ?  
- Pardon ?  
- Hé ! Stern ! interpella le chevalier Gadagne. Viens donc voir par ici une minute, s'il te plait.

Le dénommé Stern, un vigoureux gaillard brun, interrompit sa tâche aux écuries et s'avança.

- Un problème, chef ? interrogea-t-il.  
- Rien de grave. Prête donc ton épée à ce jeunot, qu'il nous montre de quoi il est capable. Il va se battre contre moi.  
- Hein ?! s'étouffa Frédéric.  
- Un instant, intervint Jelifar. Je ne peux pas vous laisser malmener ainsi mon neveu…  
- Merci, mon oncle !  
- … sans que vous nous promettiez d'abord que vous nous mènerez au Roi ensuite.

- C'est d'accord ! J'accepte vos conditions, vieil homme. Et maintenant, place au combat !

Frédéric empoigna l'épée que lui tendait Stern à contrecœur, tout en foudroyant Jelifar du regard. Celui-ci le prit en aparté pendant que Gadagne préparait l'aire du duel en écartant les passants.

- Pas de panique, mon garçon ! Après tout, ce n'est que le plus fort des chevaliers de cette ville.  
- Génial…  
- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu devrais être fier de te sacrifier pour le bien commun ! Pense plutôt à la gemme philosophique et aux conséquences terribles pour Sekai si nous ne la récupérons pas. Cela dit, je ne voudrais pas te mettre la pression.  
- N'avez-vous pas une astuce de combat, au moins ?  
- Eh oh ! Ne t'emballe pas, gamin ! Je suis magicien, moi, pas guerrier. Foncer comme un barbare en agitant une lame, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc. Cela dit, dans le cadre de ma thèse sur les glousseurs à poil court, il m'est déjà arrivé de me battre à mains nues contre ces créatures. Je te conseille donc de mordre le pied gauche.  
- Mais je croyais que les glousseurs étaient des animaux pacifiques ?  
- Heu… Hum ! Là n'est pas la question ! Allez, bonne chance !

Désemparé, Rueffag se retrouva devant Gadagne, épée en main et prêt à en découdre. Du coin de l'œil, le garçon vit s'amasser une foule curieuse autour d'eux. La nouvelle de leur duel s'était répandu comme une traînée de poudre. Il sentit son cœur chavirer lorsqu'il aperçut Emilie et Noémie au second rang.

- Prêt, petit ? lança le chevalier.  
- Prêt, répondit en déglutissant le pauvre Frédéric.  
- à toi l'honneur !

N'ayant pas d'autre choix, le garçon s'élança, lame levée. Il n'eut pas fait trois pas qu'il trébucha et s'étala de tout son long. Ce fut l'hilarité générale. Rouge de honte, il se releva et reprit sa charge. Gadagne para aisément son coup et le renvoya mordre la poussière d'un solide coup de pied. Désireux de ne pas perdre la face devant Emilie, Frédéric sauta sur ses pieds et repartit à l'assaut. Avec le même résultat. Une fois. Trois fois. Cinq fois. Peine perdue. Le fossé entre le garçon et le paladin était trop large.  
Finalement, après une dizaine d'attaques avortées, Gadagne désarma Rueffag et rengaina son arme. Puis, il tendit la main au garçon pour l'aider à se mettre debout.

- Bien combattu, petit, déclara-t-il. Ton courage est impressionnant ! Bien que tu saches que tu ne peux pas me vaincre, tu continues à lutter jusqu'au bout. J'aime cet état d'esprit. Il reflète la devise de mon blason : « Toujours d'avantage, l'obstacle augmente son ardeur ! » Je loue ton sens de l'honneur.  
- Heu… merci…  
- Tu mérites de garder cette épée, je te l'offre donc ! Ne t'en fais pas, Stern, ajouta le chevalier à l'adresse du soldat, je t'en fournirai une autre. A présent, je vais te conduire auprès de Sa Majesté avec ton oncle.  
- C'est très aimable à vous ! rayonna Jelifar.  
- Mesdames et messieurs, annonça Gadagne en se tournant vers le public, je vous demande de rendre hommage au courage et à l'honneur de ce garçon qui s'est battu si vaillamment !

Une ovation retentit, la foule lui répondant positivement, conquise par ce jeune bretteur débutant. Emilie applaudissait à tout rompre. Finalement, pensa Frédéric, quelque part, cette défaite était aussi une victoire. 


	23. Chapitre 22

Chapitre 22 : Le duel des Parleurs

Debout au centre de l'arène, Rudolf attendait son adversaire le cœur battant. Sa hache serrée dans sa main droite, il tentait de calmer la tension qui l'empoignait. L'incrédule avait beau se dire qu'Alexandre Prosodie utilisait sans doute un truc, et que ses poèmes n'étaient que du pipeau, il n'en restait pas moins nerveux.  
Juchée sur une caisse en bois, la commentatrice du colisée Nora Dobat, visible uniquement lors de la phase finale, présentait le combat au travers d'un haut-parleur noir.

- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, et autres bêtes, annonça-elle d'une voix forte et claire avec force gestes, bienvenue à ce grand tournoi auquel j'ai l'honneur de commenter les derniers duels ! Après une lutte acharnée entre des combattants de tout poil, voici venue l'heure de la première demi-finale qui opposera le champion en titre Alexandre Prosodie à un challenger humain du nom de Clément Sarg ! Ce dernier se trouve déjà dans l'arène, alors que notre champion est en retard ! Ruse psychologique pour déstabiliser l'adversaire ? Agression dans les salles de préparation ? Aucune hypothèse ne semble à écarter, et le suspense est palpitant !

Enfin, le jeune homme en manteau vert arriva, salué par la foule en délire, son petit livre rose sous le bras. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres devant Obtus.

- Je te prie d'excuser cette attente, dit-il. J'étais aux toilettes.  
- Heu… Ce n'est pas grave…  
- ça y est, mesdames et messieurs ! s'exclama Nora. Prosodie vient de pénétrer sur le sable ! Réjouissez-vous, il va y avoir des os, des tripes et du sang ! Je m'en lèche déjà les babines !

Le vacarme de la foule redoubla d'intensité à cette annonce. Alexandre ouvrit son livre et commença à en feuilleter les pages. Désirant d'en finir rapidement, Rudolf se précipita sur lui, brandissant sa courte hache. Soudain, Prosodie leva la paume de la main gauche et prononça quatre vers.

- _Inutile de se hâter,  
Cher futur adversaire périmé.  
Ta défaite viendra bien assez tôt,  
Pour l'heure, retiens ton assaut !_

L'incrédule stoppa net sa course, une jambe encore en l'air, s'apercevant avec horreur qu'il ne pouvait plus faire le moindre mouvement, excepté parler.

- C'est impossible ! Pourquoi mon corps ne réagit-il plus ?

- _Tu cherches en vain la solution,  
Ton petit cerveau ne peut faire la relation.  
Par mes vers, tu es emprisonné,  
A cause de mes poèmes, tu ne peux t'échapper.  
_  
- Mais il délire ! De simples mots ne peuvent pas empêcher quelqu'un de bouger ! A coup sûr, il y a une tricherie, des cordes transparentes ou je ne sais quoi d'autre !

- _Ton incrédulité prête à sourire,  
Pour toi, la magie représente le pire.  
Tu es plus borné qu'un Gnarax,  
Et tu préfèrerais t'ouvrir le thorax !_

- La magie n'existe pas ! rugit Obtus. Et arrête de parler en vers, tu m'agaces !  
- Et bien, et bien, fit Nora. On dirait que notre champion est en grande forme aujourd'hui ! Sarg ne peut rien contre lui, sinon céder à la colère !

De l'autre côté du colisée, derrière la grille, Victor et Simon suivaient le combat avec intérêt.

- Il est mal parti, ton copain, dit le marchand. J'espère que tu auras plus de chance que lui. Sinon, adieu la prime de la récompense !  
- Oui, ce serait fâcheux, répondit négligemment Victor sans vraiment l'écouter.

Depuis le début du duel, Curafre réfléchissait. Prosodie… Ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu. Il lui semblait qu'il l'avait déjà entendu à plusieurs reprises, mais il ne se souvenait plus ni où ni comment.  
Quant à Rudolf, sa mauvaise posture ne lui donnait pas le luxe de réfléchir à ce problème de nom, bien qu'il l'ait lui aussi entendu de par le passé. Il tentait vainement de bouger, sans résultat, pendant qu'Alexandre continuait son poème mortel.

« Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de briser ces satanés liens invisibles ! rageait-il intérieurement. La magie n'existe pas, c'est un truc pour te déstabiliser… La magie n'existe pas… La magie n'existe pas… LA MAGIE N'EXISTE PAS ! »

Il avait hurlé ces derniers mots. Contre toute attente, ils eurent pour effet de rompre le sortilège du poète et de redonner le mouvement à l'incrédule ahuri. Emporté par son élan, il alla se heurter à un Alexandre tout aussi stupéfait, le faisant chuter.  
Retrouvant rapidement ses esprits, ne laissant pas le temps à Rudolf de profiter de son avantage, Prosodie se releva prestement et recula de quelques pas.

- Bon sang, chers spectateurs, quel coup de théâtre hallucinant ! s'égosilla Nora Dobat dans son haut-parleur. Clément Sarg vient de réussir à riposter au poème d'Alexandre Prosodie et à le mettre en difficulté ! C'est du jamais vu ! Grandiose, sublime, phénoménal, ahurissant, extraordinaire !  
- Quelle magnifique volonté… fit le poète. Je vois… Voici donc ta Qualité…  
- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez, tous, avec vos qualités ? s'énerva Obtus. J'ai simplement brisé tes cordes, il n'y a rien de magique à cela !  
- Peu importe, je dois en finir avant que tu ne deviennes vraiment dangereux.

Il tourna une page de son livre et commença à psalmodier des poèmes dans une langue inconnue. Rudolf se sentit soudain tout cotonneux, comme s'il allait fondre. Puis, la réalité se mit à devenir trouble, opaque, s'effaçant peu à peu. Bientôt, l'incrédule ne vit plus que du noir. « C'est… rationnellement… impossible… » fut sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il s'écroula sur le sable roux, vaincu.

- Rudolf ! cria Victor.  
- Mince ! pesta Simon. Je viens de perdre de l'argent…  
- Vainqueur, Alexandre Prosodie ! annonça la commentatrice.

Tout comme Brutor avant lui, l'incrédule fut évacué sur un brancard et placé sur un banc en bois dans l'une des chambres de préparation. Curafre et le marchand accoururent à son chevet.

- Tu crois que c'est grave ? fit Simon.  
- En tout cas, ça ne m'a pas l'air aigu. Je ne pense pas que cet Alexandre tue ses adversaires. Il se contente de les endormir. Regardez, il ronfle.

En effet, la poitrine de Rudolf s'élevait et s'abaissait à intervalle régulier. Rassuré, Victor laissa Simon veiller sur lui et alla participer à la seconde demi-finale. Resté seul avec le garçon, le marchand commença à réfléchir à haute voix.

- Ces types sont vraiment étranges. Ils disent être frères et se nommer Aurélien et Clément, mais ils s'appellent Victor et Rudolf entre eux. ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils se trimbalent des ennuis derrière eux, tiens ! Enfin, de toute façon, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Du moment qu'ils me les renflouent, ça me va ! Après tout, personne n'est innocent sur ce continent…  
- Vous dites ?

Obtus venait de se réveiller. Il se redressa sur son séant et regarda autour de lui.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Je me suis évanoui ? J'ai donc perdu le combat. Où est Curafre ? En train de disputer son duel dans l'optique d'accéder à la finale, je suppose.  
- Et bien… On peut dire que tu fais les questions et les réponses, toi…

Simon entreprit de conter à Rudolf ce qu'il s'était passé après son évanouissement, bien qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire. Il achevait tout juste son récit lorsque Victor revint, fourche en main, couvert de sueur et de transpiration.

- C'est bon, haleta-il, je suis en finale. Je vais pouvoir te venger, l'incrédule. Comment te sens-tu ?  
- Très bien, assura celui-ci. Je me sens même en pleine forme. Méfie-toi, ce type ne se bat pas conventionnellement.  
- Oui, j'ai vu cela, sourit Curafre. Avec ta défaite, on ne va pas pouvoir faire de fête ! A propos, reprit-il sérieusement, son nom de famille, Prosodie, il ne te rappelle pas quelque chose ?  
- Absolument rien. Pourquoi ? Il devrait ?  
- Non, ce n'est pas grave… Bon, je vais me reposer. La finale ne commence que dans une heure.

Et il alla s'allonger sur un autre banc pour récupérer de son combat précédent. Soixante minutes plus tard, les trompettes retentirent à nouveau au-dehors, impitoyable appel au duel et à la mort. Victor se leva et s'étira longuement. Puis, il empoigna sa fourche et sortit, Simon et Rudolf sur ses talons. Ceux-ci restèrent sur le pas de la grille qui ne tarda pas à s'abattre sur le sable roux, les séparant de leur compagnon.  
Alexandre Prosodie était déjà là, lisant quelques poèmes de son petit livre rose en attendant son adversaire. Le vacarme de la foule était gargantuesque, et Nora Dobat avait du mal à se faire entendre, malgré la puissance de son haut-parleur.

- Mesdames et messieurs, annonça-t-elle, voici enfin venu le moment que vous attendiez tous avec impatience ! Le dernier chapitre de ce tournoi palpitant va bientôt s'écrire dans le sang ! C'est l'heure de la grandiose, de la splendide, de la spectaculaire, de la sanglante… finale ! Elle verra jouter le grand poète-combattant Alexandre Prosodie, champion en titre pour la sixième fois consécutive, célèbre dans tout Friknarg et que nous adorons tous pour son charisme époustouflant ! Son adversaire sera un obscur et inconnu petit gladiateur humain sans charme répondant au ridicule et puéril nom d'Aurélien Sarg, dont le minable frère s'est fait botter les fesses en demi-finale par notre divin champion, et qui se bat avec une petite fourche toute moche en plus !  
- Bah merci… fit l'incrédule, vexé. Ce n'est pas mon frère, d'abord !  
- Commencez !

Alexandre déclama un poème paralysant à l'adresse de Victor. Celui-ci marmonna quelque chose avant de s'immobiliser. Certain de sa victoire, Prosodie s'approcha pour prononcer ses ultimes vers. Tout à coup, Curafre se remit en mouvement et pointa l'index vers son adversaire.

- Lorsque l'herbe pousse, s'écria-t-il, elle peut te faire tomber !

Presque aussitôt, le carnet d'Alexandre lui fut arraché des mains par une force mystérieuse. Tout le colisée poussa une exclamation de surprise, et la commentatrice en eut le souffle coupé. Rudolf lui-même avait du mal à trouver une explication rationnelle.

- Incroyable, balbutia Nora. Tout simplement incroyable…  
- Indéniablement, le souffle de Curafre est puissant, affirma l'incrédule.

Victor ne cachait pas sa joie. Cela marchait ! A la Poésie, il avait réussi à opposer le Jeu de mots. Le garçon jeta sa fourche au loin. Le combat physique se muait en joute verbale. Un véritable duel de Parleurs. Et Alexandre Prosodie s'en rendait parfaitement compte.

- Passionnant, déclara-t-il sans se démonter. Avec ton frère, tu es l'une des rares personnes ayant parvenu à échapper à l'emprise de mes vers. J'ignorais qu'il existait un autre Parleur que moi à Friknarg. J'avoue que l'idée de me mesurer à un adversaire de ma taille ne me déplait pas.  
- Et comment compte-tu lutter à présent, sans ton livre ?  
- Voyons, ne me sous-estime pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de cet ouvrage, je le connais par cœur. Il fait simplement partie de ma panoplie décorative.  
- Tant mieux, alors.

Les deux adversaires se regardèrent. Chacun voulait en finir au plus vite et allait mettre toutes ses forces dans le prochain coup. L'attaque suivante serait la dernière. Alexandre préparait mentalement le poème qu'il avait déjà employé pour terrasser Rudolf et Victor choisissait rigoureusement son jeu de mots parmi toute sa collection verbale. Un pesant silence régnait dans le colisée, les spectateurs retenant leur souffle.  
Prosodie passa à l'action le premier. Levant les bras au ciel, il entonna des vers dans une langue inconnue.

- _Munag florak duradin,_  
_Baluna golan murgin.  
Volartor clangduark xim,_  
_Soupalognon crouton blim.  
__Bismultor novantum da,  
Grysdinlor xutilbunra ! _

- Magnifique offensive orale d'Alexandre Prosodie ! s'écria Nora Dobat. Je ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire, mais cela sonne joliment bien ! Nul doute que nous assistons à la fin du duel !

Cependant, Victor était prêt à riposter. Ancrant fermement ses pieds dans le sable roux, il clama haut et fort, à la grande consternation d'Obtus, que le jour précédent, il s'était tu, ce qui donnait une théière. Les deux tirades se heurtèrent violemment à égale distance des combattants et se matérialisèrent en rayons de lumière grésillants, vert pour Victor et violet pour Alexandre. Chacun luttait solidement pour tenter de faire céder l'autre et prendre l'avantage.  
Tout à coup, Curafre se déroba. Il sauta de côté, esquivant le poème et le jeu de mots qui allèrent s'écraser contre la muraille en ne laissant aucun dégât matériel visible. Dans le même temps, il se rapprocha rapidement de Prosodie.

- Un pou au riz, c'est pourri ! lança-il.  
- Tout comme ta phrase, maugréa Rudolf qui trouvait ce combat totalement ridicule.

Néanmoins, ce nouveau calambour eut de l'effet sur Prosodie qui fut projeté en arrière.

- Renversant, n'est-ce pas ? continua Victor en riant.

Il enchaîna ainsi trois autres boutades. Alexandre, complètement dépassé et ballotté en tout sens, n'avait pas le temps de prononcer le moindre vers. Il prit soudain conscience des limites de sa Poésie. Ses tirades à lui étaient longues et puissantes, mais nécessitait un certain temps pour les réciter. Tandis que les Jeux de mots de Victor possédaient une force d'attaque inférieure, mais pouvaient être aisément et rapidement prononcés.  
A terre, le poète-combattant leva soudain un bras en signe d'abdication.

- J'abandonne, déclara-t-il. Tu es meilleur que moi. Félicitations.

Aussitôt, Nora Dobat annonça la victoire d'Aurélien Sarg, et ce fut une explosion sonore d'allégresse dans les gradins. Il n'y avait pas de mort – et c'était le seul point regrettable – cependant cela faisait longtemps que les spectateurs n'avaient pas assisté à un combat aussi mémorable.  
Derrière la grille qui se relevait, Simon sautait de joie : ses affaires étaient sauvés grâce à la prime du vainqueur. Rudolf se moquait éperdument du résultat, mais il glissa sa courte hache à la ceinture après que le marchand lui eut appris qu'il pouvait la conserver en tant que lot de consolation.  
Quant à Victor, le sourire aux lèvres, il tendit la main à Alexandre et l'aida sportivement à se relever. Ensemble, les anciens adversaires firent un tour d'honneur de l'arène, sous les acclamations parfois bestiales de la foule. 


	24. Chapitre 23

Chapitre 23 : A la cour de Nardu

Comparé à d'autres édifices de Sekai, le château de Nardu n'était pas très grand ni très imposant du fait de son usure par le temps. Mais cela importait peu au Roi qui disait toujours : « Tant qu'il y a des murs autour pour se défendre, cela me va ! »  
Dans la salle d'audience se tenait la réunion mensuelle du Conseil de Nardu, présidée par le Roi Jérémy Teguas troisième du nom. Assis dans un fauteuil au fond de la salle, il se tenait le menton avec le bras accoudé au reposoir de son trône. Une couronne d'or à cinq branches incrustée d'améthystes était posée sur ses courts cheveux blonds dressés sur sa tête et ses yeux bleus ciel reflétaient l'ennui. Vêtu d'une tunique pourpre ornée du blason de la ville, d'un pantalon vert pomme et de chausses marrons, il portait un petit poignard au côté. Il était un monarque juste et aimé de son peuple, régnant sur Tilarion depuis vingt-trois ans.  
A ses côtés, siégeant tout comme lui sur un somptueux siège de chêne rouge, se trouvait son épouse, la belle et majestueuse Reine Fanny Teguas. Elle portait la même couronne que son mari et sa longue chevelure ambrée se déroulait sur ses épaules. Possédant un cœur d'or, elle avait néanmoins une volonté de fer et se montrait inflexible dans ses décisions.  
Armés de hallebardes et portant chacun un uniforme azur, les gardes blonds Joël Qolecc et Yoann Néuguge se tenaient de part et d'autre du couple royal. Joël était petit, avait le teint pâle, les yeux bleus-verts et une figure sympathique. Quant à Yoann, musicien à ses heures perdues, il mesurait la même taille que son compagnon, possédait de grands yeux marrons et une solide carrure. Ils constituaient à eux deux les conseillers et la garde personnelle du Roi, tout en étant des amis proches de celui-ci.  
Devant eux s'étalaient tous les hommes de haut rang du continent, et chacun faisait le bilan dans son domaine. C'était le ministre des finances, Pierre de Villenoise, qui avait actuellement la parole.

- Et ainsi, majesté, conclut-il, les finances du royaume se portent très bien, mais nous pourrions augmenter les impôts pour nous enrichir encore plus !

Le défaut de De Villenoise résidait dans sa vénalité. En effet, il était prêt à tout pour obtenir de l'argent. Cependant, possédant une capacité exceptionnelle de gestion permettant de faire fructuer n'importe quoi, cela lui avait permit d'obtenir le poste de ministre, même si le Roi devait le raisonner de temps à autre.

- Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter, Pierre, soupira Teguas, que mon peuple n'est pas une vache à lait ?  
- Je sais bien, sire, mais on peut bien profiter un peu de lui...  
- Non.  
- D'accord, d'accord...

Puis vint le tour du ministre des affaires étrangères, qui déclara que tout allait bien aux frontières, et du ministre de la guerre, le général Gérouald au tempérament chaud, qui fit remarquer qu'il s'ennuyait car tout Sekai était en paix.

- Mais si vous le voulez, votre Altesse, je peux partir avec mon armée afin éliminer cette racaille qui sévit depuis trop longtemps sur le continent de Friknarg !  
- Cela ira, Gérouald, je te remercie. Et bien, mes amis, ajouta le Roi en se levant, nous pouvons dire que les bilans de Tilarion et de Sekai sont positifs, et que nous pouvons clore cette séance. Je vous souhaite donc à chacun un bon voyage de retour et vous donne rendez-vous dans un mois.  
- Un instant, sire, objecta quelqu'un, il y a un point sur lequel j'aimerais insister.  
- Nous y voilà... Je t'écoute, Fouliante.

Jérémy Teguas se rassit, déçu. Cette fois-ci, il avait bien cru pouvoir échapper à la traditionnelle intervention du représentant du lointain continent de Symphonia, mais ce n'était qu'une utopie. Fouliante était un homme grand, brun et de haute taille qui portait toujours à sa ceinture une petite flûte taillée dans du roseau. Il restait en général silencieux durant toute la réunion, puis donnait son avis à la fin. Le problème était sa promptitude à se disputer avec les autres membres du Conseil.

- Et bien voilà, commença-il. Tout d'abord, je tiens à souligner la dangerosité de l'attitude belliqueuse du général Gérouald qui, si on l'écoutait, mettrait Sekai à feu et à sang, continent par continent.  
- Nettoyer Friknarg me paraît une mesure de précaution, c'est tout ! rugit l'intéressé. Qui veut la paix prépare la guerre !  
- Ce n'est qu'une simple remarque, général. Je sais que vous êtes un honnête homme. Cependant, vous me paraissez parfois quelque peu... impulsif.  
- Moi, impulsif ?! Je n'agis que dans l'intérêt du pays !  
- Nous avons compris, Gérouald, calme-toi, intervint Teguas.  
- De plus, reprit Fouliante, j'aimerais connaître la raison pour laquelle le chef de la garnison chargé de la défense de cette ville, le chevalier Gadagne, n'est pas présent à cette réunion.

- Je l'ignore, répondit Jérémy, mais sois certain qu'il aura à répondre de cette absence devant moi.  
- Parfait, mais ce n'est qu'une simple remarque.  
- A vous entendre, vous ne faites que de simples remarques, fit une voix écaillée derrière lui. Mais en réalité, vous aimez semer la discorde parmi nous.

Le vieil homme qui venait de parler était assis dans un lit à baldaquin jaune avec des poignées sur le côté, à la manière d'un cercueil. Il s'agissait de Qixinon, le représentant du continent de Romenthe et de l'Ordre Magique au Conseil. C'était un vieillard grognon et conservateur que personne n'aimait. Bien que centenaire et alité en permanence, il restait très intelligent et calculateur, défendant les intérêts de la Bibliothèque en toutes circonstances.

- Absolument pas, mon cher Qixinon, répliqua Fouliante sans se démonter. Je ne fais que donner mon avis.  
- Dans ce cas, je vais vous donner le mien. Je pense que vous n'êtes qu'un petit rebelle anarchiste dont le seul but mesquin est de grappiller des avantages pour Symphonia !  
- N'est-ce pas ce que vous faites pour le compte du Registre ?  
- Laissons l'honorable Registre en dehors de cela, voulez-vous ? Je me demande juste pourquoi votre minable petit continent possède l'honneur d'être représenté ici, alors qu'il est isolé du reste du monde.  
- Assez, Qixinon ! intervint Fanny. Veuillez témoigner plus de respect envers le sieur Fouliante. Il est un membre du Conseil au même titre que vous.  
- Tsss… grinça le vieillard. A mon époque, les femelles se taisaient, ou bien elles étaient fouettées.  
- Ne recommencez pas avec votre machisme borné, s'écria la Reine, nous n'avons que faire de votre ridicule nostalgie ! Les temps changent, figurez-vous !  
- Et c'est bien dommage…  
- Par ailleurs, ajouta-elle, je vous ferai remarquer qu'une femme est actuellement à la tête du continent de Symphonia, ce qui prouve que les femelles, comme vous dites si vulgairement, ont un rôle à jouer aujourd'hui !  
- Je suppose, votre Altesse, que vous voulez parler de cette traînée de Coline Yapre…  
- Dame Yapre gouverne très bien son pays, bien mieux que certains hommes !  
- S'il fallait croire tout ce que l'on dit…  
- Il suffit, Qixinon, gronda le Roi. Je ne tolèrerai pas que tu sois aussi insolent envers mon épouse, ni que tu rabaisses la gente féminine. Ton âge respectable ne te donne pas tous les privilèges !  
- Très bien, sire, susurra venimeusement le représentant de la Bibliothèque, je ne dirais plus rien.  
- Vieillard hypocrite ! lança Fanny.  
- Allons ma chérie, l'apaisa son mari, du calme toi aussi. Qixinon est peut-être désagréable, mais il reste néanmoins un membre du Conseil, et nous devons le respecter aussi. As-tu d'autres remarques à formuler, Fouliante ? ajouta-il à l'adresse de ce dernier.  
- Non, sire, j'ai terminé.  
- Et bien, dans ce cas, je déclare la séance levée.

Jérémy Teguas, lassé de ces querelles de pouvoir, était ravi de pouvoir enfin se retirer dans ses appartements en compagnie de la Reine. Malheureusement, le repos tant attendu n'allait pas être pour tout de suite. En effet, la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit brutalement et le chevalier Gadagne entra, suivi d'un vieil homme et d'un jeune garçon avec un sac à dos.

- Majesté, s'écria-il, pardonnez-moi d'être autant en retard, mais j'ai rencontré deux personnes qui sollicitaient une audience avec vous. Après avoir testé leur bravoure et leur honneur, j'ai jugé qu'ils étaient dignes de vous voir.  
- Sire, dit le vieil homme en robe bleu ciel en s'inclinant, permettez-moi de me présenter : je suis Jelifar, le grand magicien musicien originaire de la Forêt Feuillue, en Romenthe.  
- Quant à moi, fit le garçon, je me nomme Frédéric Rueffag, et je viens du petit village de Dante, en Romenthe également  
- Enchanté… répondit le Roi.

Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir se reposer avant un moment.

- Nous sommes désolés de vous déranger dans votre réunion, reprit Jelifar, mais nous avons besoin de vous entretenir au sujet de la pierre que votre famille protège depuis des générations.  
- Pardon ? fit Jérémy en se redressant sur son siège. Voudriez-vous parler de la gemme philosophique ?  
- C'est exact.  
- Dans ce cas, continuons cette conversation ailleurs.

Le Roi se leva de son trône, imité par son épouse, et fit signe au garçon et au vieil homme de les suivre. Quittant la grande salle, ils empruntèrent de nombreux couloirs avant de pénétrer dans la salle d'audience privée des Teguas. Celle-ci était ornée d'une cheminée massive en marbre rouge et meublée de quatre fauteuils en velours bleu. Jérémy les désigna de la main, indiquant à ses visiteurs de s'asseoir, avant de s'accouder au manteau de la cheminée, aux côtés de Fanny. Après un long silence durant lequel Frédéric et Jelifar n'osèrent pas prononcer le moindre mot, il prit la parole.

- Que désirez-vous savoir au sujet de la gemme ? demanda-il.  
- Pour être honnête, avoua le magicien, nous aimerions vous l'emprunter. Il en va de la survie de la cohésion du monde.  
- Comment cela ?  
- C'est une histoire un peu longue et compliquée, mais je serai heureux de vous la conter.  
- Un instant. Expliquez-moi d'abord la coïncidence de votre présence ici et de votre demande.  
- Coïncidence ?  
- Je ne peux vous remettre la pierre pour le moment.  
- Je comprends qu'il s'agisse d'un trésor de la famille royale très précieux. Cependant, je me permets d'insister…  
- Il ne s'agit pas de cela. Je suis dans l'impossibilité physique de vous la donner.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- La gemme philosophique dont nous avions la garde, expliqua Fanny, nous a été volé. Il y a deux jours. 


	25. Chapitre 24

Chapitre 24 : L'escapade de l'incrédule

Victor se frappa le front du plat de la main.

- ça y est, je me souviens ! s'exclama-t-il. Je sais où j'ai déjà entendu ton nom, Alexandre ! C'est le nom de famille du maire de Dante !

Victor, Rudolf et Simon, après avoir empoché la prime de la récompense du tournoi, étaient sortis du colisée en compagnie d'Alexandre. Au passage, Curafre avait remis la fourche dans le coffre des chambres de préparation. A présent, le petit groupe discutait avec animation tout en déambulant dans les ruelles crasseuses de Mourdiouf.

- Vous connaissez mon père ? demanda le poète, estomaqué.  
- Dante est notre village natal, l'informa l'incrédule. Cependant, que fait donc le fils de Théodore Prosodie à Friknarg ? Qui plus est, dans un tournoi infesté de monstres ? Je croyais qu'il étudiait la médecine à Pulras depuis des années.  
- Oui, c'est ce que je fais croire à mon père, soupira Alexandre. Voyez-vous, son rêve est que je devienne un grand guérisseur.  
- Médecin, le corrigea Rudolf.  
- Non, guérisseur. L'étude de la magie pour soigner.  
- La magie n'existe pas.  
- J'oubliais ton étrange obsession… Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'ai pas eu le choix, et j'ai donc dû partir pour Pulras. Une fois là-bas, la vie me sembla terne et ennuyeuse. Je ne raffolais pas des études, je préférais passer mon temps à composer de la poésie. Un jour, je me suis enfui. J'ai franchi le Grand Pont et me suis retrouvé à Friknarg, la terre des parias et des hors-la-loi. J'ai alors décidé de m'y installer et d'y vivre de mon art. Hélas ! Les amateurs de poésie sont plutôt rares ici, et je connus des débuts difficiles. Finalement, alors que je cheminais vers Mourdiouf, la capitale, je fus attaqué par des brigands. J'ai alors eu le réflexe de réciter l'un de mes poèmes, ce qui les mit en déroute. Ebahi, je compris que mes vers pouvaient neutraliser mes adversaires. C'est ainsi que je suis devenu poète-combattant. J'appris plus tard par un voyageur de passage que j'étais un Parleur, ce qui expliquait mon talent. Depuis, je gagne ma vie en participant à divers tournois, ce qui me vaut une certaine notoriété à Friknarg. Plusieurs chefs de bande m'ont même déjà proposé de rejoindre leurs rangs en tant que mercenaire, mais, détestant tuer, j'ai décliné toutes leurs offres.  
- Fascinant, souffla Victor. Ta cicatrice à la main droite proviendrait donc d'un de tes combats contre un monstre ?  
- Heu… non. En vérité, je me suis coupé en épluchant une pomme il y a quelques jours.

- Et ton père ? reprit l'incrédule. Ne sait-il donc pas que tu n'es plus à Pulras ?  
- Non, car je lui envoie régulièrement des lettres. De plus, puisque je suis normalement plongé dans mes études, cela justifie le fait que je n'ai pas le temps de revenir à Dante. De toute façon, je ne me sens pas citoyen de ce village, et je n'ai pas envie de revoir ma famille.  
- Dans un sens, c'est quand même un peu triste, fit remarquer Curafre.  
- Peut-être, mais je suis libre d'être moi-même, ici. Libre, poète et heureux.  
- Il a raison ! s'exclama Simon en faisant sursauter les autres. La famille est une entrave à la réussite professionnelle ! Par exemple, moi, mon plus grand concurrent dans le commerce, c'est mon frère. Je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais il a toujours un stock de mousse de cerdoux dans son sac. Je n'ai jamais réussi à obtenir de la mousse de cerdoux ! Et il en profite pour le vendre à prix d'or, ce fourbe ! Tenez, une autre fois, j'étais à Thur-Kan pour négocier un arrivage exclusif de guitares d'Archtop, quitte à le voler s'il le fallait, lorsque soudain…  
- Très intéressant, le coupa Rudolf. Mais tu nous raconteras tes anecdotes commerciales une autre fois, veux-tu ?  
- Et vous ? demanda Alexandre. Si vous venez de Dante, que faites-vous à Mourdiouf ?  
- Oh ! C'est une longue histoire, expliqua Victor. En résumé, nous cherchons à glaner des informations sur un Sombre appelé Ragnarok.  
- Ragnarok ? Bien sûr ! Je le connais.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui, il m'a lui aussi offert de m'enrôler dans son armée il y a quelques mois. Il réside dans un château situé dans les montagnes au sud-ouest de Friknarg, là où la Rivière Furieuse prend sa source. L'endroit se nomme la Vallée du Vent Noir, en raison du vent fort qui y souffle en permanence.  
- Pourrais-tu, par le plus grand des hasards, nous y emmener ? Nous brûlons de lui rendre une petite visite.  
- Pourquoi pas ? Le tournoi terminé, je n'ai plus rien à faire pendant quelque temps. Cependant, il nous faudra faire attention. En ce moment, des groupes isolés de Gnarax et de mercenaires arpentent les routes pour une raison que j'ignore. De plus, notre seul lien avec le continent de Romenthe, le Grand Pont, a été détruit il y a peu à la suite d'un attentat criminel. Tout cela inquiète les esprits, et chacun se montre encore plus méfiant que d'habitude.

Victor et Rudolf ne firent aucun commentaire sur leur responsabilité dans l'effondrement du pont.

- Et toi, Simon ? demanda Obtus pour changer de sujet. Que vas-tu faire ?  
- Vous accompagner, bien entendu ! Vous portez chance à mes affaires ! Et puisque vous savez où se trouve Ragnarok, je vais en profiter pour aller ouvrir un axe commercial avec lui. Mon frère en sera malade de jalousie !  
- A ta guise.

Le petit groupe quitta Mourdiouf le soir même en direction du sud-ouest. Comme Prosodie l'avait annoncé, les voyageurs croisèrent de nombreuses bandes de Gnarax, de quatre ou cinq créatures au maximum. Mais la présence du poète et du marchand les dissuada de s'en prendre à eux. Deux semaines de marche plus tard, les montagnes étaient en vue.  
Guidés à travers le défilé par Alexandre, ils grimpèrent des pentes raides et franchirent des cols escarpés, ne suivant pas le sentier normal pour ne pas être repérés par d'éventuelles sentinelles. Finalement, une violente bourrasque leur fit comprendre qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination, déséquilibrant Simon et son lourd sac à dos. Victor réussit à le retenir au dernier moment par un pan de son manteau, l'empêchant de s'écraser en contrebas.  
La cuvette naturelle que formait la Vallée du Vent Noir s'étalait sous leurs yeux, à une vingtaine de mètres sous la falaise sur laquelle ils étaient perchés. Des centaines de tentes occupaient l'espace herbeux, et des milliers de créatures, hommes ou bêtes, s'activaient à tenter de se réchauffer par des feux de bois, harcelées par les morsures glaciales du vent. Au nord, un imposant château dominait le paysage de ses remparts crénelés et de ses tours sombres.

- Voici donc la demeure de Ragnarok, dit Victor en rompant le silence. Ainsi que son armée. Plutôt impressionnant.  
- Ses effectifs ont considérablement augmenté depuis ma dernière visite, s'étonna Alexandre. Il y a même quelques groupes de Cristos ici et là. Je ne me souviens pas que Ragnarok fût en contact avec eux.  
- Peut-être est-ce une alliance récente, dans ce cas.  
- Maintenant que nous avons mesuré l'ampleur de ses forces, peut-être pourrions-nous rentrer, Curafre ? intervint Rudolf. Notre mission n'est que l'observation.  
- Clément a raison. Mieux vaut nous retirer avant d'être repérés. Il se passe des choses inquiétantes ici.  
- On ne bouge plus ! lança soudain une voix derrière eux.

Onze mercenaires humains les encerclaient à quelques pas, armés d'épée, de hache ou de lance. Aussitôt, Alexandre entama un poème pour les neutraliser, mais une pierre lui heurta violemment la tempe gauche. Il s'écroula. Un douzième larron surgit alors, une fronde à la main.

- Bien joué Thankmar, sourit l'un de ses compagnons. Ce maudit poète aurait pu nous donner du fil à retordre. L'imbécile a cru qu'en prenant un chemin en hauteur, lui et ses amis ne seraient pas aperçus.  
- Ce qui, apparemment, n'a pas marché ni même couru, intervint Victor. Ainsi donc, vous appartenez aux vaillantes troupes du sieur Ragnarok. Sincèrement, il y a tout de même des moyens plus honnêtes de gagner sa vie. Cultiver des patates à Xiap ou chanter dans la chorale religieuse de Setec, par exemple.  
- Il n'y a pas meilleur métier que celui des armes !  
- Evidemment, vu comme ça…  
- Assez bavardé, trancha Thankmar. Amenons-les au seigneur Ragnarok pour qu'il les interroge et statue sur leur sort.

Escortés par les mercenaires, le petit groupe descendit dans la vallée par une pente douce quelques mètres plus loin. Rudolf et Victor portaient Alexandre toujours assommé. Ils traversèrent le champ de tentes sous les regards soupçonneux de leurs occupants.  
Parvenu devant le château, Thankmar siffla. La grande porte ornée d'une tête de harpie s'ouvrit et ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur. Le bleu dominait sur les murs, teintures, tapis et tapisseries du grand hall. Deux statues d'étranges créatures ailées encadraient un grand escalier de marbre rouge. Sur les côtés s'ouvraient plusieurs portes et couloirs. Enfin, au plafond étincelait un chandelier de cristal à trois étages.  
Thankmar fit signe à ses prisonniers de monter l'escalier. Victor, Simon et Rudolf n'eurent d'autre choix que d'obtempérer. Cependant, arrivé au premier palier, Rudolf commença à montrer des signes de fatigue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? interrogea agressivement l'un des mercenaires.  
- Prosodie… Trop lourd… haleta le pauvre garçon.  
- Pauvre mauviette ! Toi, le marchand, prends sa place !

Rudolf passa son fardeau à Simon avec un soupir de soulagement et s'appuya contre l'arcade du palier pour reprendre son souffle. Soudain, il se redressa brusquement et disparut dans le couloir en courant. Thankmar lâcha un juron.

- Nom de nom, il essaie de s'enfuir ! Mais rattrapez-le, bande d'imbéciles !

La moitié des mercenaires se lancèrent à la poursuite de l'incrédule tandis que le reste veillait à ce que Victor et Simon continuent de gravir les marches sans être tenté d'un exploit semblable.

- Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je dis cela, rayonna Victor, mais décidément, je suis fier de l'incrédule !  
- Mouais, tempéra Simon. Espérons que cette folle action ne lui coûte pas la vie.  
- Silence ! les interrompit Thankmar. Et montez !

Pendant ce temps, Rudolf avait tiré sa hache de la ceinture et bousculait tout sur son passage, à la recherche d'une sortie. Malheureusement, le nombre de soldats à ses trousses ne cessait de croître au fur et à mesure que l'alerte était sonnée dans le château. Acculé, l'incrédule fut forcé de grimper dans les étages, ne cessant de faire tourbillonner son arme en traversant les pièces et les couloirs.  
Finalement, le garçon déboucha au sommet du grand escalier du hall. Devant lui, à l'autre bout de la rampe, se dressait une haute et splendide double porte en bois d'if blanc. A sa gauche, une volée de marches le séparait du petit groupe mené par Thankmar, qui parut stupéfait de l'apercevoir. Enfin, derrière Rudolf, les cris de ses poursuivants se rapprochaient.  
L'incrédule s'élança en avant au moment où les battants de la porte s'écartaient pour laisser place à un Sombre blond de stature moyenne. Une lueur d'irritation brillait dans ses yeux mauves, et sa bouche était tordue en un horrible rictus. Les poings sur les hanches, vêtu d'une tunique orange décorée en son centre d'un marteau auréolé d'éclairs et d'un pantalon de cuir noir agrémenté d'une épée au côté, il lança d'une voix puissante :

- Qui donc ose faire un tel vacarme pendant que je travaille ?

Mais sa question resta en suspens : Rudolf, sans ralentir, le poussa brutalement sur le côté pour passer, ce qui l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur.

- Seigneur Ragnarok ! s'écria Thankmar en se portant au secours de son maître. Vous allez bien ?

Ragnarok se releva prestement, négligeant l'aide du mercenaire, et claqua deux fois des doigts. Aussitôt, une ombre surgit d'un passage adjacent, dévoilant Théo Dardand.

- Neutralise cet intrus, ordonna Ragnarok.

Son lieutenant acquiesça de la tête et s'engouffra sur les traces de Rudolf. Il traversa la salle du trône, hésita entre les deux portes du fond, franchit celle de droite entrouverte et se retrouva dans le bureau de Ragnarok. Cette pièce rectangulaire regorgeait d'objets étranges et fabuleux venus des quatre coins du monde. Ici, une fiole de brouillard de Puredpois reposait sur une étagère. Là, une chanson dédiée au dieu Thoratsa avec des blancs entre les couplets était accrochée au mur. Sur le bureau massif, au milieu de liasses de papiers et d'une corne à encre d'où dépassait une longue plume de Nocturne, trônait une pierre vert pâle parcourue de reflets irisés.  
Derrière la table, bloqué contre le mur, se tenait debout majestueusement Rudolf Obtus, la hache brandie et une expression de défi dans ses yeux émeraude. Théo Dardand s'avança lentement vers lui, soutenant son regard perçant.

- Tu as perdu, dit-il doucement. Ta tentative audacieuse d'escapade a échoué. Rends-toi, à présent.  
- Venez me chercher, répliqua froidement le garçon.

Théo Dardand perçut une certaine noblesse grandiloquente dans le ton de l'incrédule. Sans cesser de s'approcher, il sortit une épée des plis de son manteau. La courte lame droite de quelques millimètres d'épaisseur du jian brilla lugubrement sous la lumière diffusée par l'unique fenêtre de la pièce, derrière Rudolf. Parvenu à un mètre du garçon, Théo Dardand fit mouvoir et tournoyer son corps avec une rapidité, une souplesse et une grâce foudroyantes. Un léger sifflement accompagna l'éclair argenté qui trancha net le manche de l'arme de Rudolf. La tête de la hache chuta par terre. L'incrédule en demeurait encore abasourdi lorsqu'il sentit la froideur du métal de la lame sur sa pomme d'Adam. Docilement, il abdiqua et précéda Théo Dardand qui le ramena dans la salle du trône.  
Ragnarok s'y trouvait, assis dans le fauteuil de pierre bleue, ainsi que, devant lui, Simon, Victor et Alexandre qui commençait à reprendre ses esprits. Thankmar et les autres mercenaires avaient été congédiés. Théo fit signe d'un mouvement de tête à Rudolf de rejoindre ses compagnons de route et alla se placer à la gauche du trône une fois que le garçon eut obéi.

- Bien, dit Ragnarok. Maintenant que vous êtes tous là, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans la Vallée du Vent Noir.

Chacun garda le silence.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, Victor Curafre et Rudolf Obtus ?  
- Et bien, répondit Victor, nous avons entendu vanter les bienfaits de l'air pur de votre belle vallée à Mourdiouf, donc nous sommes venus humer ce vent rafraîchissant en compagnie de deux sympathiques guides.  
- Tiens donc… Et pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas avec vos amis Frédéric et Jelifar qui, selon mes informations, se trouvent actuellement à Nardu ?  
- Nous nous sommes perdus de vue après avoir croisé un Gnarax.  
- Ah oui, j'en avais envoyé dans la forêt de Calambour pour récupérer la gemme du continent de Romenthe. Vous êtes donc venus pour espionner mes activités.  
- Nous ? Nooon ! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait affirmer une chose aussi vilaine ?  
- L'impression que mes ennemis de toujours se cachent derrière tout ça. Mais peu importe.

Ragnarok se tourna vers Alexandre qui se crispa.

- Alexandre Prosodie, brillant poète-combattant. Lors de notre dernière rencontre, je t'ai généreusement proposé de servir sous mes ordres, ce que tu as refusé. Je respecte ton choix, mais je ne tolère pas que l'on pénètre dans mon domaine sans mon autorisation. Par conséquent, pour expier ce délit, je me vois dans l'obligation de t'enrôler. Ton talent est précieux, ne le gaspille pas en vain.  
- Moi, rejoindre vos rangs ? s'insurgea Alexandre. Jamais !  
- Je m'attendais à cette réponse, sourit cruellement le Sombre. Théo ? Veille à ce que notre nouvelle recrue ne déserte pas.

A ces mots, Dardand se fondit dans l'ombre du sol, se faufila derrière le poète, réapparut et l'endormit d'un coup derrière la nuque. Rudolf et Victor, qui s'étaient précipités au secours de leur ami, furent stoppés d'un geste de la main de Ragnarok ; cloués sur place par une invisible pression, ils ne parvinrent plus à faire un pas de plus.

- Du calme, les tempéra Ragnarok. Ceci ne vous concerne pas.

Impuissants, les deux garçons virent Théo Dardand quitter la pièce et revenir quelques instants plus tard accompagné de deux Cristos. Ceux-ci soulevèrent le corps d'Alexandre et l'emmenèrent au-dehors.

- Ce charmant peuple s'y connaît en matière de persuasion, affirma Ragnarok. Je suis certain que, d'ici trois jours, ce cher Prosodie sera volontairement des nôtres. Parfait, ajouta-t-il en libérant Victor et Rudolf, voilà une bonne chose de faite. A présent…

Son regard se dirigea vers Simon.

- A ton tour, Simon Aigrefin. Qu'est donc venu chercher ici un marchand itinérant tel que toi, connaissant les risques ?  
- Ma foi, commença le négociant, à vrai dire, au départ, j'étais simplement venu ouvrir un axe commercial avec vous. Mais lorsque j'ai aperçu votre formidable armée, j'ai pensé : « Pourquoi ne pas aider ce sympathique Sombre que j'ai toujours apprécié à mettre sur pied une économie de guerre efficace ? »  
- Hum… Que me propose-tu ?  
- De financer vos troupes en leur fournissant toutes les armes et le matériel nécessaires.  
- Simon ! s'exclama Victor. Tu ne vas tout de même pas aider ce scélérat à conquérir le monde ?!  
- Navré, Aurélien, mais un bon commerçant ne s'occupe pas de politique.

- Misérable traître…  
- J'accepte ton aimable collaboration, Aigrefin, dit Ragnarok. Les ressources dont tu disposes nous seront plus qu'utile. Va voir la sentinelle du grand hall, elle te dirigera vers l'armurerie pour que tu dresses un premier constat.

Simon remercia le Sombre, s'inclina puis sortit sous le regard haineux de ses anciens compagnons.

- Il ne reste plus que vous deux, conclut Ragnarok. Tout d'abord, je tenais à te remercier, Victor Curafre.  
- En quel honneur ?  
- Pour avoir délivré mon lieutenant Kehle des geôles de la Bibliothèque où il croupissait depuis trop longtemps. Grâce à toi et à ton ami Frédéric, il peut mener les recherches de la gemme philosophique de Yarnac dans le Ravin Flamboyant. Et comme vos compagnons Sorel et Jelifar s'y dirigeront sûrement aussi prochainement, ce sera là-bas que je récupèrerai enfin la Pierre Obscure !  
- La Pierre Obscure ? tiqua Rudolf.  
- Comment ? Vous ne le saviez pas ? Je compte me servir de l'énergie des cinq gemmes pour ouvrir un passage vers la dimension où la Pierre se trouve.  
- Alors… réalisa lentement l'incrédule, le minéral sur votre bureau n'est autre que…  
- La gemme philosophique du continent de Friknarg ? En effet. Je l'ai découverte par hasard à Drasah il y a quelques mois.  
- Intéressant, dit Victor, mais quel rapport avec Frédéric et Jelifar ?  
- Décidément, vous n'êtes au courant de rien. Vos amis sont également à la recherche des gemmes pour contrecarrer mes plans. Ils en ont récupéré deux, en bernant au passage cet imbécile de roi des Cristos, Quartz, sur l'île de Puredpois.

Victor en resta sans voix, puis une vague de fierté l'envahit : il avait vraiment des amis fantastiques, Frédéric vivait de sacrées aventures !

- Et nous ? demanda Rudolf, toujours pragmatique. Quel sort nous attend ?  
- Vous partirez avec Théo et la gemme de Friknarg au Ravin Flamboyant pour servir de monnaie d'échange auprès de vos camarades.  
- Ridicule ! Même si d'aventure, vous parveniez à obtenir la Pierre Obscure, comment espérez-vous instaurer votre minable Ordre Sombre avec un simple artefact, aussi puissant soit-il ?

Ragnarok sourit et se leva de son trône. Invitant Victor et Rudolf à le suivre, il se dirigea vers une porte-fenêtre qu'il ouvrit, dévoilant un petit balcon surplombant la vallée et les campements de ses occupants. Parvenu devant la rambarde, Théo Dardand à ses côtés, il leva le bras droit et un rayon de lumière bleue jaillit de sa paume ouverte comme une fusée.  
A ce signal, les troupes se rassemblèrent au pied du château, formant une véritable mer vivante. Parmi les milliers de combattants se mêlaient des humains, des Sombres, des Cristos et des Gnarax. Satisfait, Ragnarok les désigna de la main.

- Voici la clé de ma victoire, proclama-t-il fièrement. Ces vaillants soldats ont le même objectif que moi : renverser les pouvoirs fantoches de Nardu et de la Bibliothèque qui nous ont arbitrairement rejeté et enfermés sur la sordide terre de Friknarg ! Ce sont de fidèles parias prêts à me servir jusqu'à la mort pour leur liberté !

Ce discours, amplifié magiquement par un sort de diffusion placé sur le balcon, provoqua une formidable ovation de l'armée. Soudain, une voix, amplifiée également, couvrit le tumulte.

- Tout cela est bien beau, mais quand nous battrons-nous enfin ?  
- Pardon ? sourcilla Ragnarok. Qui parle ?  
- Je m'appelle Cérinö, et je représente le syndicat du Guerrier Heureux (GH).

Le susnommé Cérinö se trouvait être un petit humain brun coincé dans la foule.

- Le GH, reprit-il, s'assure des bonnes conditions de vie dans les rangs de votre glorieuse armée. Or, cela fait deux mois que nous ne mangeons que des haricots et de la bouillie de maïs, que nous nous cassons le dos en dormant sur l'herbe humide et que nous sommes gelés par la violence du vent. Alors, quand passerons-nous à l'action afin de mettre un terme à cette intolérable situation ?

Un murmure d'approbation accueillit cette tirade.

- Heu… Et bien… Lorsque j'aurai mis la main sur la Pierre Obscure, nous nous mettrons en marche et le monde tremblera devant notre puissance !  
- Oui, mais quand ? Nous en avons assez d'attendre !  
- Bientôt, mes amis, bientôt. Je prenais justement les dernières dispositions nécessaires.  
- Autre chose, poursuivit Cérinö, apparemment infatigable. Nous avons discuté avec la délégation cristos de Puredpois, vous avez promis des terres à leur roi, paraît-il. Et à nous aussi. Pourrez-vous contenter tout le monde ? Nous ne voulons pas de fausses promesses !  
- Allons allons, apaisa Ragnarok, Sekai est vaste, il y a largement assez d'espace pour tous. J'abolirai les frontières et ferai revivre le continent unique de Verenigd ! L'âge d'or renaîtra !

Les acclamations de la foule furent presque aussitôt étouffées par Cérinö.

- D'accord, mais quelle sera la composition du nouveau gouvernement ?  
- Et bien, je…  
- Nous ne voulons pas d'une tyrannie despotique ! Nous exigeons des élections libres et anonymes pour élire des représentants au gouvernement afin de défendre nos intérêts et…  
- Massacrez-moi cet imbécile, ordonna sourdement Ragnarok tandis que Victor pouffait de rire.

Le pauvre Cérinö fut rapidement submergé, tué et dépecé par des Gnarax.

- Y a-t-il d'autres dissidents volontaires ? demanda le Sombre. Non ? Très bien. Ne vous laissez pas déstabiliser par ces stupides fauteurs de trouble et je vous mènerai à la gloire ! Vous pouvez retourner vaquer à vos occupations.

Les guerriers se dispersèrent après une dernière ovation à leur chef. Ragnarok quitta le balcon, imité par les autres.

- Belle démonstration d'autorité, dit Curafre, je constate qu'il n'y a absolument aucune tension dans la clé de votre victoire.  
- Trêve de railleries, je pense que vous en savez plus qu'assez. Il est temps pour vous de quitter Friknarg.

Une heure plus tard, une charrette tirée par deux chevaux quittait la Vallée du Vent Noir. Théo Dardand tenait les rênes, tandis que Victor et Rudolf se trouvaient à l'arrière du chariot.

- Cette fois-ci, mon cher incrédule, je crains que nous soyons dans de beaux draps sales, affirma Curafre. 


	26. Chapitre 25

Chapitre 25 : Ossuaire, Machines et portes du désert

Après l'annonce du vol de la pierre par la Reine, Jelifar conta à son tour leurs aventures depuis sa capture à la Bibliothèque, relayé par Frédéric qui éclaircissait certains points. Toutefois, ils prirent soin de ne pas mentionner l'existence d'Emilie, ni celle de Noémie.

- Si je comprends bien, déclara le Roi une fois le récit achevé, toute cette incroyable histoire a débuté parce que vous êtes allés aux toilettes.  
- C'est exact, Votre Majesté, confirma le magicien.  
- Et vous dites que vous possédez deux gemmes philosophiques, ajouta Fanny. Pourrions-nous les voir ?  
- Bien sûr.

Le garçon sortit les pierres de son sac et les lui tendit. Le couple royal les examina chacune avec circonspection.

- Stupéfiant, lâcha finalement Jérémy. Les faits confirment vos dires. Hélas, notre gemme ne se trouve probablement déjà plus à Nardu. Le chevalier Gadagne et ses hommes ratissent la ville en vain depuis sa disparition.

Voilà qui expliquait l'agitation des soldats dehors, songea Frédéric.

- Mon mari pense qu'un traître se trouve dans notre entourage, expliqua la Reine, et je partage cet avis. Il serait donc au service de ce Ragnarok, ce qui exclut la thèse d'un simple vol crapuleux.  
- Votre Altesse, dit Jelifar, nous vous promettons de retrouver ce bandit et de vous ramener la gemme philosophique !  
- Vraiment, vous feriez cela ?  
- En même temps, c'est notre but, fit remarquer Frédéric.  
- Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? demanda le Roi.  
- En nous rendant dans le désert de Yarnac, au sud. Selon nos informations, Ragnarok n'a peut-être pas encore mis la main sur la gemme de ce continent. Nous allons tenter de le battre de vitesse, et nous irons le débusquer à Friknarg s'il le faut !  
- Je vois. Dans ce cas, nous vous fournirons des provisions pour le voyage. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne chance, conclut Jérémy.

*

La navette-souffleuse s'arrêta à la station de Pierrélien-en-Frileux, le village le plus au sud de la ligne Nardu-Rivière Loutre, laissa descendre ses passagers puis fit demi-tour vers la capitale. Malgré les merveilles architecturales dont regorgeait Pierrélien, Frédéric et Jelifar ne s'y attardèrent pas et quittèrent rapidement le faubourg, toujours flanqués de leur escorte. Celle-ci se composait de la propre garde personnelle du Roi, Joël Qolecc et Yoann Néuguge vêtus en civils. Sa Majesté avait insisté pour qu'ils accompagnent le garçon et le magicien afin de les protéger durant leur périple. Cependant, Frédéric soupçonnait Jérémy Teguas de ne pas leur faire confiance et d'avoir également chargé ses gardes de les surveiller.  
Ils atteignirent les berges de la rivière Loutre qui scintillait plus loin et la longèrent. Ce cours d'eau tranquille débutait dans les montagnes aux alentours de la ville de Flint, l'étoile des neiges, puis serpentait sur quelques centaines de kilomètres au sud avant de brusquement bifurquer à l'est, vers l'Immense Océan dans lequel il se jetait.  
Une fois la nuit tombée, le groupe installa un campement au bord de l'eau. Les tentes en toile furent rapidement dressées en cercle autour d'un bon feu de bois. Là, les langues se délièrent et chacun apprit à mieux se connaître.

- Alors comme ça, lança Joël à Frédéric, il paraît que tu t'es battu en duel avec Gadagne ? Tu ne manques pas de bravoure ni d'inconscience !  
- Oui, rougit le garçon, mais j'ai rapidement perdu.  
- Normal, intervint Yoann. Gadagne est la plus fine lame de Nardu, voire du continent entier. Il a été formé par Vérain de l'Estoc, le maître d'armes légendaire lui-même.  
- Certes, reprit Qolecc, mais cela n'enlève rien à ton mérite, bien au contraire ! Tu y as même gagné une épée !  
- Qu'il ne sait pas manier.  
- Il est encore jeune, il apprendra ! Tiens, d'ailleurs, que dirais-tu de quelques cours d'escrime pour te perfectionner durant le voyage ?  
- Heu… Pourquoi pas ?  
- Est-ce toi qui lui dispenseras ces enseignements ? interrogea Néuguge.  
- Evidemment !  
- Dans ce cas, autant le lapider à coups de pierre tout de suite.  
- Insinuerais-tu que je suis un mauvais professeur ?  
- Si peu…  
- Voyez-vous ça ! Toi qui ne sais rien faire d'autre que jouer de ton stupide accordéon !  
- Tu es jaloux de mes aptitudes musicales. Mon niveau au combat égale le tien, peut-être même le dépasse.  
- Ridicule !  
- Réaliste.  
- Du calme ! les tempéra Jelifar en agitant les bras. Vous vous disputez pour apprendre à mon neveu à se battre ? Noble attention. Pourquoi ne vous relayerez-vous pas à cette tâche ?  
- Le vieux a raison ! s'exclama Joël. Nous…  
- Qui traites-tu de vieux ?! Un peu de respect pour les aînés, je te prie !  
- Heu… Excusez-moi… Je voulais dire que je me rangeais à votre idée.  
- Idem pour moi, approuva Yoann. A présent, que diriez-vous d'un peu de musique pour égayer la soirée ?  
- Avec plaisir.

Le soldat se leva et s'engouffra dans sa tente. Il reparut avec une boîte noire cylindrique de cinquante centimètres de hauteur. Néuguge en ôta le couvercle et en sortit un magnifique accordéon ciselé en bois d'ébène. Il l'enfila puis commença à jouer avec un talent certain. Le reste de la soirée fut animé par de joyeuses notes glissant dans l'air.  
Quatre jours de marche se succédèrent ainsi, ponctués de bivouacs et de leçons d'épée, suivant toujours le ruban bleu de la rivière Loutre. Lorsque celle-ci changea soudainement de direction, Joël annonça qu'ils atteindraient Yarnac en fin de journée. A l'horizon se dessinait un mur d'enceinte gris. En approchant, le groupe discerna un grand portail en fer forgé permettant de le franchir.

- Il s'agit du cimetière Sac-à-poussière, expliqua Yoann. Un endroit étrange. De toute façon, nous devons le traverser pour avancer.

Ils franchirent le portail et se retrouvèrent face à un paysage stupéfiant. Devant eux s'alignaient d'innombrables monticules constitués d'objets métalliques aux formes étranges que ni Frédéric ni Jelifar ne reconnaissait. La taille de certains des talus dépassait les dix mètres. A des endroits, cette quincaillerie s'entassait pêle-mêle sans la moindre cohérence, plus loin elle avait été soigneusement empilée et rangée. Des espaces pour circuler séparaient les montagnes de bric-à-brac, formant des allées plus ou moins larges. Devant chaque monticule se dressait une pierre tombale en marbre poli ornée d'une inscription en une langue inconnue. « En tout cas, ce n'est pas du nital » songea Jelifar après avoir tenté d'en déchiffrer une.  
Le groupe traversa l'étrange cimetière avec un peu de crainte et d'appréhension. Aussi, tous furent soulagés d'atteindre la sortie de l'autre côté, flanquée d'une petite maison blanche en grès sans fenêtre ni cheminée.  
Au moment où ils passèrent au niveau de sa porte, une femme en jaillit brusquement. De petite taille, les cheveux noirs bouclés et les yeux marron, elle tenait à la main un appareil insolite composé d'une sorte de boîte de métal bleu avec deux roues en forme de disque et une poignée. Un long tuyau surmonté d'un embout en sortait, ainsi qu'un fil noir terminé par une protubérance dans laquelle s'encastraient deux bouts de fer parallèles.  
La femme posa précipitamment l'engin aux pieds de Jelifar et lui fourra le tuyau dans les mains.

- Tenez-moi ceci quelques instants, je vous prie ! lança-t-elle.

S'emparant du fil noir, elle se réengouffra dans la maison sans autre explication. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles Frédéric, Jelifar, Yoann et Joël ne surent quelle attitude adopter.

- Hum… Qui est-ce ? demanda finalement Frédéric.  
- La gardienne du cimetière, expliqua Joël, Manthe Veodileria. J'avais entendu dire qu'elle se livrait à de curieuses expériences, mais…

Un vrombissement l'interrompit, provenant de l'appareil. Le tuyau que Jelifar tenait en main se mit soudainement à trembler et à aspirer l'air, entraînant la blanche barbe du magicien qui se coinça à l'intérieur.

- Aïe ! Ouille ! souffrit le pauvre homme. Mais faites quelque chose !

Au moment où, à court d'idées, Yoann levait son épée pour amputer, le grondement se tut et le tuyau cessa d'aspirer, libérant Jelifar qui tomba à genoux.

- Quelle est donc cette magie diabolique ? haleta-t-il.  
- Ah ! Désolée, désolée ! J'aurais dû vous prévenir !

Manthe venait de ressortir, toujours avec le fil à la main.

- Vous n'êtes pas blessé ? Vraiment navrée, c'est de ma faute, j'ai été négligente ! Cependant, ajouta-t-elle joyeusement, je suis ravie que cela fonctionne enfin.  
- Que signifie tout ce ramdam, Veodileria ? interrogea sévèrement Yoann.  
- Ramdam ?! s'insurgea la jeune femme. Ce moment est historique pour notre société ! _J'ai réussi à faire revivre une Machine ! _Et en plus, le ciel est bleu et le soleil brille.

A ces mots, Frédéric prit soudain conscience du climat. En effet, il faisait très beau, et les rayons de l'astre de lumière diffusaient une douce chaleur sur sa peau. A force d'avoir l'esprit obnubilé par la quête des gemmes philosophiques et la lutte contre Ragnarok, le garçon avait perdu la capacité d'observer et d'apprécier les petites choses du monde qui l'entourait. « _Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ne savent pas prendre le temps de regarder ce qui est beau_ » avait déclaré Jelifar sur l'île de Puredpois. Frédéric sourit amèrement en songeant que cette phrase s'appliquait parfaitement à lui aujourd'hui. Désormais, il tenterait de ne pas oublier que, malgré tout, la vie était belle. La voix du magicien le tira de ses pensées optimistes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'une Machine ? demandait-il. Et quel est cet endroit ?  
- Ah ! Voilà des questions intéressantes, sourit Manthe. Les Machines sont une civilisation très ancienne et pratiquement inconnue que j'étudie. Leur technologie diffère beaucoup de la nôtre car ils n'utilisent pas la magie mais une énergie mécanique complexe. Hélas, cette énergie vînt à manquer avec le temps. Les Machines s'immobilisèrent alors à jamais, venant ici, au cimetière Sac-à-poussière, pour mourir.  
- Nous sommes donc dans une gigantesque décharge ?  
- Pas de blasphème, s'il vous plaît ! Je préfère parler d'ossuaire. La famille Veodileria, dont je suis la modeste héritière, a découvert ce sanctuaire il y a deux siècles et a entrepris de le défricher et de le conserver. Ma lourde tâche consiste donc à entretenir toutes ces merveilles, en parallèle de mes recherches.  
- Cela explique l'absence de rouille sur tous ces objets, fit remarquer Frédéric. Quelle est la finalité de vos recherches ?  
- Je l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure, voyons : la résurrection des Machines ! Je suis parvenue à recréer l'énergie dont elles ont besoin pour fonctionner à partir de celle de la foudre. Je l'ai baptisé éclairgie. Le test précédent est concluant, ça marche ! Le problème reste néanmoins l'alimentation, je suis forcée d'utiliser une prise murale pour transmettre l'éclairgie à la Machine, ce qui limite fortement son autonomie et son champ de manœuvre… Mais j'ai bon espoir de parvenir à fabriquer une prise portable ! A ce moment-là, l'heure du réveil des Machines sera enfin arrivée !  
- Très bien, l'interrompit Joël, c'est très intéressant. Malheureusement, je crains que nous n'ayons guère le temps d'assister à cette glorieuse renaissance. Nous devons être à Zuod avant la nuit.  
- Oh… lâcha la jeune femme, d'accord. Bonne fin de route, dans ce cas, et à une prochaine fois, j'espère !

Manthe Veodileria empoigna la Machine aspirante qu'elle avait confiée à Jelifar et disparut dans une allée. Le petit groupe sortit du cimetière et se remit en marche vers Yarnac.  
Le continent désertique fut atteint quelques heures plus tard, après le coucher du soleil. D'innombrables dunes rousses ondulaient jusqu'à l'horizon, leur teinte ocre tranchant le pastel sombre de la nuit tombante. Au premier plan se dressait une petite ville blottie dans le sable, composée de ksour et de ruelles étroites d'où émergeaient ça et là des palmiers et des dattiers.

- Zuod, les portes du désert, annonça Yoann tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans la cité. Nous allons y passer la nuit.

Quelques lumières filtraient au-travers des fenêtres sans vitre des habitations, et les passants étaient rares. Néanmoins, du bruit et de l'agitation provenant d'une grande bâtisse indiquèrent qu'il s'agissait vraisemblablement d'une auberge. Le petit groupe y pénétra.  
La salle dans laquelle Frédéric, Jelifar, Yoann et Joël pénétrèrent contenait une dizaine de tables rondes, chacune pourvue de deux à six tabourets dont la moitié était occupée par des clients. Le brouhaha des conversations emplissait l'air âcre. L'atmosphère était lourde et chaude. A gauche, une porte menant à un escalier permettait d'accéder à l'étage supérieur. Au fond de la pièce, un comptoir courait d'un mur à l'autre, uniquement interrompue par une petite barrière de bois. Dans cet espace réduit s'ouvrait une porte donnant probablement sur l'arrière-boutique, et de grandes étagères supportaient jusqu'au plafond de nombreuses bouteilles aux tailles et aux contenus divers.  
Régnant sur ce domaine, vêtu d'un tablier rouge par-dessus les habits, le propriétaire des lieux essuyait des verres à l'aide d'un chiffon à carreaux. De stature moyenne, un peu courbé, les cheveux noirs frisés, l'air affable et le visage fin et anguleux, il accueillit les quatre voyageurs avec un large sourire.

- Bienvenue à l'auberge « La rose des sables » ! Je suis Nicolas Lasily, à votre service. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
- Nous désirerions deux chambres pour la nuit, demanda Joël, ainsi qu'un bon repas.  
- Certainement. Cela fera vingt-cinq durons par personne, monseigneur.

Pendant que Yoann payait et commandait la nourriture, les autres s'installèrent à une table.

- Ouf ! s'exclama Jelifar en se laissant tomber sur un tabouret. Pas fâché de dormir enfin sous un toit et dans un vrai lit, je commençais à haïr la belle étoile !  
- A qui le dites-vous ! lança l'un des deux clients à la table voisine. Nous, ça faisait quinze jours que nous n'avions pas vu la lumière du soleil, pas vrai Doujenba ?  
- En effet, Tozeur, renchérit son compagnon. Travailler constamment sous terre a fini par me rendre claustrophobe !  
- Que faisiez-vous donc ? interrogea Frédéric, intéressé.  
- Nous creusions dans le Ravin Flamboyant.  
- Le Ravin Flamboyant ? intervint Yoann en venant s'assoir à son tour. Mais ce n'est qu'un réseau stérile de galeries souterraines où l'on ne trouve que des rivières et des lacs de lave en fusion !  
- Notre ex-employeur pense différemment, dit Doujenba. Il reste persuadé qu'il y a de l'or dans ces mines. C'était pour son compte que nous recherchions ce soi-disant filon. Il est probablement fou, mais il paye bien.  
- Son contremaître nous menait la vie dure, ajouta Tozeur. Petit, cruel, hyperactif et teigneux, il aimait jouer de la dague pour nous effrayer. Alors on en a eu assez, on a empoché nos durons et on est rentré à Zuod.  
- Qui était votre employeur ? demanda Jelifar.  
- Un gros bonnet de la Bibliothèque, je suppose. On ne l'a jamais vu, mais son représentant qui venait de temps à autre arborait la plume d'oie blanche de cette cité sur sa tunique.  
- Je vois, fit Frédéric. Et finalement, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?  
- Rien du tout. Les autres gars creusaient encore quand on est parti, mais si vous voulez mon avis, tout ce qu'ils pourront extraire, c'est du vent et du magma !

La discussion fut interrompue par Nicolas Lasily qui apportait le repas. Tozeur et Doujenba se levèrent et souhaitèrent bon appétit à Yoann, Frédéric, Joël et Jelifar avant de partir. Les voyageurs se régalèrent d'oryx algazelle grillé, de délicieuses dattes et de vin aux fruits.

- Que penses-tu de l'histoire de ces mineurs ? demanda le magicien à Frédéric tout en mangeant.  
- Que Ragnarok déploie des trésors d'ingéniosité pour mettre la main sur la gemme de Yarnac, et que ses recherches demeurent pour le moment infructueuses.  
- Oui, et le contremaître violent et nerveux qu'ils nous ont décrit doit être son lieutenant Kehle.  
- Le fameux brigand égorgeur ? intervint Yoann. Je pensais que le Registre l'avait capturé il y a un an.  
- Il semblerait qu'il soit parvenu à s'évader, commenta Jelifar en coulant un regard noir à Frédéric qui se sentit soudain rapetisser. Toujours est-il que nous connaissons à présent notre prochaine destination.  
- Il sera difficile de s'orienter seuls dans le désert, fit remarquer Joël, nous aurons besoin d'un autochtone. Aubergiste ?  
- Messire ? accourut Nicolas.  
- Connaîtriez-vous un guide capable de nous mener au Ravin Flamboyant demain ?  
- Pour sûr ! Sabre fera sûrement l'affaire.  
- Sabre ?  
- Il s'agit d'un nomade qui connait mieux Yarnac que quiconque. Il est un peu rude et susceptible, mais aussi profondément honnête, vaillant et joyeux. J'irai le contacter à l'aube si vous le désirez.  
- Ma foi, cela me convient parfaitement, conclut Joël en se levant de table.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, chacun était dispersé. Dans le bar, Yoann Néuguge jouait de l'accordéon assis sur une table, ce qui retenait les derniers clients, au grand bonheur de Nicolas Lasily. Dehors, devant l'auberge, Joël Qolecc et Frédéric Sorel s'entraînaient à l'escrime.

- Tu t'es amélioré, Frédéric, affirma Joël après quelques passes d'arme, beaucoup amélioré. Cependant, tu manques encore de fluidité dans tes déplacements, et je ressens de la maladresse dans ta lame.  
- Oui, je ne me sens pas très à l'aise avec cette épée, avoua le garçon.  
- Pourtant, c'est une arme de taille d'excellente qualité. Tu t'y habitueras sûrement avec le temps. Reprenons !

Au premier étage de l'auberge, dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Frédéric, Jelifar rêvassait en contemplant les étoiles à travers la lucarne, allongé sur son lit.

- Tu verras, Anne-Charlotte, murmura-t-il doucement, je protègerai le monde en compagnie de ces gamins. Ils ont beau posséder tous les défauts de la jeunesse, ils m'apparaissent curieusement sympathiques. Je deviendrai un grand magicien, et tu seras fière de moi…

Une vague de tristesse envahit soudain le vieil homme, et il se tourna sur le côté pour essayer de dormir et d'oublier.


End file.
